Welcome To Woodbury
by gurl3677
Summary: Instead of Andrea being taken, it was Daryl.He finally meets up with his brother but all is not well in the town as it seems.He is torn, does he leave his brother and the town that seems safe for the group or does he try and bring them there even though something seems off with everyone there? well everyone but first woman he sees. Why is she haunting his alone time? Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review! So I use a website to write my stories before I bring them here. Because of the hurricane the site went down, just for a bit so I can't update anything and it's killing me! Lol, I found another site and I started writing this story because I needed to write! I can't control myself! I hope you guys like it! As soon as the first site I used comes back online, I will be updating my other stories and reposting my Norman Reedus Meet Me in Berlin story*_

Daryl crept through the woods, his senses alive and open. The group needed meat and needed it bad. The prison had dry foods and things like that, but it didn't have meat. Rick was off hunting too but Daryl knew he could find food better, although he was grateful the cop could help with the gathering of food. He hadn't been fond of trying to teach Rick how to hunt but it had went surprisingly well.

A noise behind Daryl stilled his movements. He frowned as he slowly started to turn around. His arms and body were tense and ready for everything. As he turned fully around, something struck him in the left leg. He jumped and looked down. A dart was sticking out of his pants. His eyes narrowed down as he reached down. He yanked the dart out and stared at it. It fit right in the palm of his hand.

" What the hell?" He asked.

His vision faltered suddenly. A wave a dizziness swept over him that made Daryl stagger back. He felt like he was falling so he put his right hand behind him to stop himself. Daryl groaned but managed to stay standing. He dropped the dart to the ground as another one hit his right leg. The pain was sharp and acute. He cursed and yanked the second dart out of his skin.

" What the fuck!" He yelled.

Daryl looked up to see a small group of men coming towards him with their weapons up and aimed. Daryl wanted to bring his cross-bow up but his arms felt like there were weights tied to them. Suddenly he dropped to his knees. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to his right side. He rolled to his back as his arms hit the ground next. Daryl forced his eyes to squint open. The sunlight was filtering through the leaves in the trees over his head but he couldn't seem to focus on it, on anything. Five men's faces filled his vision. He tried to make his mouth work, to ask who the hell they were, but his tongue felt like it weight a ton and was coated with something thick. Against his will, his body relaxed and his eyes shut. The last thing he was a aware off was his head lobbing to the left side.

TWDTWDTWD

One by one Daryl felt his systems started to come back online. His right leg twitched first. Next his right hand obeyed and moved. Then his left one and last his left leg. He frowned without opening his eyes. He was laying on something hard with something across his waist. And he was naked. Daryl jerked his arms as his eyes flew open. He was hand cuffed to railings that lined the table he was on.

" What the fuck!" He yelled, pulling at his legs while his arms fought at the cuffs. He was completely strapped to the table with cuffs around his ankles as well as his wrists.

" Shh. Don't struggle. You're safe." A young woman said as she appeared at his right side, making his frown deepen.

" Who the hell are you? Why the hell am I chained to this table? What the fuck is goin on?" He hollered.

" I'm a doctor. You need to relax or I'm going to have to drug you. You are safe." She said in a soft voice. Daryl continued to struggle, raising his head up to look down his body. He was right, he was completely naked with only a towel covering his crotch. His eyes flew to her face again.

" Let me go!" He almost roared to her.

" I can't do that. I don't have the keys." She said as she shook her head. A few strands of honey colored hair wisped across her face, pulled free from the bun she had at the back of her head.

" Who does? I want out!" Daryl said as he continued to struggle. " Where the fuck are my clothes?"

" I had to cut them off you but I will get you new ones. I had to strip you down to check you for wounds. Now look, I'm going to clean you up then we can get you dressed again." She said. Daryl laid his head down as he glared at the woman.

" You stripped me?" He shot out. She nodded slowly.

" I have to clean you now." She said as she turned away quickly. Daryl's eyes started moving a mile a minute. He was trying to take in his surroundings but there wasn't much to see. The room was white, small, and filled with different medical supplies. He hitched his head to his right and found the doctor placing some bowls on a tray along with a wash cloth.

" Where am I?" He asked.

" In a town called Woodbury. It's completely safe so you can relax." She said.

" Ain't no place safe." Daryl spit out. She turned back around, casting her dark green eyes on him.

" Woodbury is safe. We are completely surrounded by huge walls and there are men that patrol the grounds. I'm Ashlyn Williams, by the way. Dr. Williams." She said quietly.

" I don't give a fuck who you are." Daryl snapped. Ashlyn frowned at him.

" Well that's not nice." She snapped, feeling her patience starting to snap.

" Tough shit!" Daryl snapped back. Ashlyn shook her head and rolled her eyes. She started rolling the tray towards the top of his head. " What are you doing?"

" I'm going to wash your hair. When was the last time you bathed? You're disgusting." If he was going to be rude to her, she could be rude right back. Daryl frowned as she disappeared from his vision. He tilted his head back to try and see her again. Her delicate face had lost it's previous softness. She was frowning and looked angry.

" Been livin in the woods." Daryl snapped.

" I can tell." She bit out. Almost roughly, Ashlyn took a hold of his head and tilted it back down. Daryl tried to yank his head away from her but she pulled his hair harshly. " Hold still! The sooner you are clean, the sooner I can get them to uncuff you."

To his utter shock, she doused his hair was warm water. He jumped and tried to pull away again but she held him by his hair hard. He looked up but couldn't see her. He heard something squish out of a bottle a second before both her hands went into his hair. Her little hands were surprisingly strong as she worked, what he guessed to be soap, into his hair. Her hands moved through his hair, scrubbing his scalp and working through the strands. And it felt good, Daryl realized. It was relaxing, especially when she gently picked his head up and let her hands scrub against his neck. She was almost massaging his skin and scalp and it felt real good. So good that Daryl's eyes shut without him thinking. He almost groaned at the sensations.

Ashlyn's face soften and her anger at him started to fade as his grimace leaked away from him. Tenderly she started to clean him. Gently, she laid his head down then grabbed the bowl of clean water. As she poured the water down his now clean hair, Daryl's lips parted, pulling her eyes to them. Ashlyn swallowed hard and tried to hold her breath. Her eyes flowed down his body, taking in his wide, broad chest, flat, tight stomach and tight, cut arms. Even though he was littered with scars and lash marks, his upper body was beautiful sight. A sight that made her heart rate kick up when she had stripped him down. And her heart didn't slow down when she cut him free from his pants and boxers. In fact, once he was completely free from his boxers, she had blushed and held her breath.

' Well good for you.' She had whispered at the sight of him. Even limp and resting against his balls, Daryl was a sight to take in, a sight that had stopped her breath and remained her of just how long it had been since she had been with a man. How long it had been since she had sex or even been touched. The sight of him that had sent warmth flowing through her system and made her breasts feel heavy and tingling.

Daryl glared up at her as she moved to his right side and started washing his arm. He was daring her, silently, to look at his scars. He was daring her to look horrified and disgusted at them but she seemed completely focused on washing his arm. She looked distance and professional. She rubbed her hands down his arm and over his hand, working the soap against his skin and scrubbing the dirt away. Her hands were warm and soft against him.

Without raising her eyes to his face, Ashlyn started washing his chest. Daryl held his breath while her hands passed over him. He studied her face and didn't miss how her eyes fluttered quickly to his mouth then back down at her work. He kept his mouth closed and tight. She rubbed and scrubbed, dipping her washcloth in the clean water to rinse away the soap. Her nails brushed against his pecs, right over the tattoo on his chest. To his complete embarrassment, he started to react to her touch. His dick jerked, pushing the towel up when it happen. Heat flooded his cheeks. And the movement hadn't gone unnoticed by Ashlyn, much to his horror.

But she didn't say anything as she continued to wash his chest. She moved down to his stomach, making Daryl completely tense up. She felt it and looked up at his face. Sweat had broke out across his forehead and he was breathing hard. He was frowning with his eyebrows drawn together. Ashlyn sighed, stilling her hands so they came to rest against his skin.

" It's okay." She reassured him softly, knowing why he was blushing. " You don't have to be embarrassed. It's a natural thing that's happening. You can't help it. Blood is rushing all over your system so there is no reason for us to be embarrassed." Ashlyn realized that she was speaking quickly and wasn't sure why. Was she trying to reassure him or herself? She never had this reaction to a patient and that was what Daryl was, a patient. His frown deepen, making her look back at his stomach. " The Governor wants everyone to be cleaned before they can see the townspeople. He doesn't want to people here to be remained of their time out in the dead world and a dirty man would do that."

" Stop." Daryl managed to get out. Her hands flattened on his stomach, causing him to jerk again. He pulled at the chains on his wrists and ankles again, praying he could find a weakness in them.

" I don't have a choice." She said softly. " I have to wash you. I won't look. I promise." Daryl glared at her, his eyes filled with hate. Hate for her and hate for his body reaction to her touch. She resumed her washing with her cheeks inflamed. The towel was pitching a horrible tent that neither could ignore. " Besides, you should know I have seen it all already."

" I fuckin hate you." He spit out without thinking. Ashlyn's eyes flew to his face in shock. Her pretty, pink lips parted. At once he regretted what he said, regretted the harshness of the words. He opened his mouth to say, what? That he was sorry? He wasn't sure what he could see but than the shock passed from her face. Her eyes narrowed down, she clamped her mouth shut and her eyes darken.

" Well, you're not my favorite person either!" She snapped. She moved to his crotch and yanked the towel away from him, completely exposing him. " Well what do you know! You don't look any different than any other man! Nothing special about you down there! Now shut up and get washed so we can leave each other alone!" Thankfully, she replaced the towel just as quickly as she had taken it off him.

Daryl's mouth went tight as he turned as red as a Christmas light. His lips thinned out in his anger. Now he did hate her. His breath was leaving him harder and faster as she started washing his legs. He never hated his dick so much in his entire life. It was staining, reaching up towards his naval as she moved. Stupid bastard was almost begging her to touch him. The towel jumped and moved every time he jerked under it. Daryl looked to the ceiling, willingly his heart to slow and his anger to stop pulsing through him. Maybe if he calmed down, the bastard would calm down too.

Fuck this stupid bitch.

" It ain't hard cuz I want you." He lied through his gritted teeth. He did want her but not because she was hot, he told himself. He only wanted her because she was the first fuckable woman he has seen in a long time. Carol wasn't his type, Andrea shot him, he didn't like Lori, and Beth was too young. Besides that, the last time Daryl had gotten laid was a few months before the outbreak and it hadn't been that great. Just a quick fuck on the floor of the girl's trailer and he had all but jumped up and ran out once he had cum. He hadn't even kissed her, only touching her with his waist. He had kept his clothes on and she had pulled her skirt up and panties down. Daryl had pumped his way to orgasm with his hands planted on her dirty floor, right by her head.

" Thank God for that!" Ashlyn snapped in the same tone he had used with her. She moved to his left leg and started washing him there.

" Ain't even my type of bitch!" He snapped. Not that he really had a type of girl he liked but if he did, it wouldn't be her. She was tiny, petite and probably couldn't handle the rough sex Daryl preferred to have. He'd probably break her hips the second he thrust into her, not that he was hoping he'd get to thrust between her legs.

" You aren't my type either!" She snapped.

When she had him completely cleaned they were both so pissed each had blood was racing through their bodies. Daryl's heartbeat was the only thing he could hear. She refused to meet his eyes, no matter how hard Daryl glared at her and that was only fueling his anger. What did she have to be mad at? He was the one who had been drugged then stripped down against his will. But here she was, pissed off. Her face was read and she was frowning hard. He watched as the doctor empty the water out into a sink then walked over to the only door in the room.

" He's ready." She said when she opened it.

" He's clean? No bites?" A man asked as he walked it.

" Completely clean and bite free." Ashlyn said. Four men filled the room with one of them carrying a set of clothes. He was the last one in the room. He handed the clothes over to Ashlyn who finally looked at Daryl. " I promised you new clothes so here they are. Jeff is going to unchain you so you can get dressed then we will take you to the Governor."

" And don't even think about attacking us. We don't carry these guns around because they're pretty." Jeff snapped to Daryl. He seemed to be the leader of the group of men he was with.

He came forward and started unlocking the chain around Daryl's right ankle while the others trained their guns on him. Daryl narrowed his eyes but didn't move. He was completely out numbered so there was no use in fighting them...at least not right now. He'd let them unchain him so he could get dressed and get out of the room. Once outside, he'd have a look around then form his plan of escape.

Once he was completely loose, Daryl grabbed the towel and held it to him as he sat up. Ashlyn set the clothes on his lap then motioned for the men to leave.

" You sure you're be okay alone with him, Doc?" Jeff asked.

" Yeah, he's not going to do anything." Ashlyn said. The big, dark haired man looked back at Daryl.

" Better not, you hear me? Doctor Ashlyn's important around here." He warned. Slowly the men started back out of the room.

" Get dressed." Ashlyn snapped.

As she gave him her back and moved to one of the counters, Daryl stood up, still clutching the towel over him. He grabbed the fresh boxers and stared hard at her back as he stepped into them. He dropped the towel and yanked the boxers up his legs. He glared at her the entire time he dressed quietly. To his surprise, everything fit him like it was made for him. Everything from the dark grey cargo pants to the plaid blue, button down flannel shirt.

" I have your shoes. And your vest." Ashlyn said. When she turned back around to face him, she was holding his favorite piece of clothing in her hands. " I couldn't cut through the leather." She said, holding it out of him. Daryl crossed the room quickly, snatching the vest away from her. " You're welcome."

" Oh you think I should be thankin you for sumthing?" He snapped. He threw his left arm into the vest then his right one. " You drug me, drag me here, cut my shit off me and molested me and you think I should say thanks?"

" I did not drug you or drag you here and I did not molest you. I took care of you. Would you have rather woke up to a man over you? I didn't take you as the type to prefer men to women but maybe I was wrong. Well no, I couldn't be because you got excited when I started touching you so you must like women." She said calmly. She was baiting him and she knew it but she didn't care. Who the hell did he think he was? He had been saved, after all, ungrateful prick, she thought.

Without thinking Daryl closed the distance between them so they were almost touching. He stared down at her with his body heat almost overwhelming her. Ashlyn knew this game, she knew what he was doing and she refused to give in to him. She would not let him scare her. She would not let him intimidate her with his size. She could hold her own and he would learn that.

" Stay the hell away from me." He said with his voice low and dangerous.

" No problem." Ashlyn said, her voice was just as low as his and he was slightly surprised. She wasn't blinking or backing down from him. Here he was, some man she didn't know, some man who could snap her in two and she was simply glaring up at him.

" You ain't scared." He commented.

" Of you? No. Touch me and I will inject you with this tranquilizer. It will knock your ass out so fast you won't even know what hit you." She said. His clear, blue eyes shifted from her face to her right hand. She was holding a syringe filled with some clear liquid, and had it pointed right at him. Daryl's left eye twitched as his bottom jaw started to work slowly against his top one. He looked back at her and there was no doubt in his mind she'd do it. She'd stick that needle in his skin and there would be nothing he could do.

" Why am I here?" He asked as the door to the room open again.

" Because family needs to stick together." Came a raspy voice Daryl hadn't heard in months. " Why don't you go ahead and give our doctor some space, Baby Brother."


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! Are you guys serious will all the adds on the first chapter? 27 reviews for one chapter?! Thank you! You guys are great! Hope you love this chapter just as much! So Norman Reedus gave an interview where he said Daryl was an emotional virgin, that Daryl had been with a few girls, sexually, around his town but always cut out before things could get emotional. He said Daryl watches everything, takes things in. That is my Daryl in this story._

_Favorite line: It became a safe haven for the lost*_

Slowly Daryl turned around, shock running through him. Standing just inside the doorway, with a smile planted on his face, was Merle. Merle, the brother Daryl thought he had lost. Daryl didn't move. He didn't say anything. What could he say? What should he say? He had thought of this moment since they lost each other months beforehand and now that it was here, he was struck dumb.

" Doc, you okay?" Merle asked. Ashlyn peered out from behind Daryl and nodded.

" Yes, thank you." She said.

" My baby brother ain't givin you a hard time now, is he? He ain't been scarin you too bad, has he? Daryl never did know how to act 'round a pretty lady." Merle said, his smirk still in place.

" He tried to scare me but I'm good." Ashlyn said.

She turned her back to the two Dixons and noticed her hand was shaking as she replaced the syringe on the counter. Truth be told, she had been scared. Her heart was racing and her hands went cold like they did every time she got scared. Merle had said Daryl would be a asset to the town, that was why they had looked for him so hard but he seemed a bit wild, a bit out of control. She would have given him the benefit of the doubt, had understood his confusion and anger at first, but then he got in her personal space and tried to dominate her with his size.

" How did you get here?" Daryl asked as he stared at his older brother.

" The Governor found me and brought me here. Doc Ashlyn cleaned me, fixed me up and gave me this." He held up his right arm so Daryl could see it was fitted with some type of metal tube with a cap on the end. Merle seemed very proud of it. He was stroking it as he grinned. " She made this just for me. I can put a knife on here if I need to, you know, to protect myself when the need comes." Daryl wanted to glance back at her but didn't want to take his eyes from his brother, the only family member he had left. Ashlyn turned back around and moved away from Daryl. She needed too. The heat that seemed to come off his and his scent was overwhelming her, and not in a bad way. To her embarrassment images of him naked just wouldn't leave her mind.

Maybe she needed to try and hook up with one of the men here. Maybe if she just got laid, she'd feel better. Yeah, if she got a little action, it would clear her mind of a naked Daryl Dixon. She had seen a lot of the men around town naked. She had checked them all and cleaned some of them as she had Daryl, but for some reason, his midsection wouldn't leave her mind. Yeah, she just needed to get touched.

" You better take him to the Governor. I know he is expecting him." Ashlyn said. She grabbed some towels off the counter and moved to the table Daryl had had his bath on. She needed to clear it up then she needed to check on some of the men on watch. Plus, see who was still single. There were plenty of good looking guys there.

_' Not as hot as Daryl.'_ Her mind whispered. Ashlyn frowned. ' _Shut up.'_

" Doc's right. Come on, Daryl." Merle said.

Merle nodded his head to Ashlyn, surprising Daryl even more. Merle was not respectable of anyone, especially not women but here he was, almost protecting her from Daryl and nodding to her. Daryl frowned. He had always been the one clearing girls up after Merle had gotten done with them. He had always been the one pushing a drunk or drugged up Merle out of the bar when he started trying to snatching up women. Without waiting to see what Daryl would do, Merle turned and walked out of the room. Same Merle there, always expecting Daryl to follow him without question.

" You better go. The Governor doesn't like to be kept waiting." Daryl's eyes moved to the young woman who was cleaning the table at his right. She had placed towels over it and was now trying to soak up the water.

" Daryl!" Merle called out. When Daryl didn't move, Ashlyn paused in her movements and looked up at him. He was staring openly at her.

" Take a deep breath." She said softly. " I know this is a lot to take in. Merle told us how you two lost each other. I know this all seems overwhelming but everything is okay now." Daryl's eyebrows started to knit together as his frown tighten.

" I ain't a damn kid!" He snapped. It was Ashlyn's turn to frown. She stood up straight, her hands resting on a towel as they measured each other up.

" I know that." Boy did she ever know that. No kid was built like him. Again, Ashlyn's thoughts started to embarrass her so she cleared her throat. " But you wouldn't be the first person to faint from shock. You are almost a foot taller than me. You pass out, one I don't think I could catch you before you smack your head on the floor and two, even if I did, you'd crush me."

" I ain't gonna pass out." Daryl spit out, hating that she would think he was so weak. He was not weak.

" Then go, get the hell out of here." Ashlyn snapped. She looked away from him to start cleaning up again.

" Daryl, let's get a move on, Boy." Merle said as he popped his head back into the room. Daryl pulled himself together and started pass the table, trying his best not to look at the pretty doctor that had stripped him down. He paused as he reached his brother.

" Where's my cross bow and knife?" He asked.

" Got them in my room. You can have them later, now let's go. Governor knows you're awake now so hurry up." Merle said. " Doc Ashlyn, you have your self a good day now."

" You two, Merle." She said.

As soon as the brothers were completely out of her room, she hurried to the door. She grabbed it and shut it with a shake of her head. She turned her back to it and leaned against it with her eyes shut. Her heart was slamming in her chest, despite how she was trying to slow it down. Her stomach was a mess of nerves. She shook her head and yelled at herself to get it together. Daryl could not hurt her, the Governor wouldn't allow it. But it wasn't just fear or nerves that was making her blood rush through her body.

TWDTWDTWD

There was so much to see in the town that Daryl's eyes couldn't settle on one thing for too long. There were people walking around freely, wearing clean clothes and having clean skin. There was a little girl skipping down the sidewalk with a woman smiling behind her. There were people walking around like it was a Sunday afternoon and they were coming home from church. Daryl frowned as his head start to swim with more confusion.

" What is this place?" He asked his brother.

" This is Woodbury. The first of many towns to come back." Merle answered. " We can look around later. The Governor is just up ahead."

Merle gestured straight ahead of them, pulling Daryl's eyes with it. Just up ahead of them was what looked like a trailer with steps on the side. Standing on top of the trailer was four men. Three of the men had weapons on them, guns as well as bows and arrows. One man, the one Daryl was guessing to be The Governor, was standing in the center of the trailer with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs spread. All the men had their backs to the brothers. One men was pointing and The Governor was nodding.

" Governor." Merle said when they reached the stairs. The Governor turned, met Merle's eyes then looked back to the man on his left. He patted his shoulder then started towards them.

" So this is Daryl." He said with a smooth voice that only had a hint of a southern accent.

" Yes, Sir, it is." Merle said with an almost proud smile. Daryl was even more stunned. Merle was calling someone Sir? The Governor took a hold of one of the railings as he walked down the steps. He was smiling at Daryl and Merle.

" We have been looking for you for a long time." The Governor said. " So glad to finally meet you." When he was close enough, he extended a hand out towards Daryl. When Daryl didn't move, Merle nudged him.

" Shake the man's hand, Idiot." He snapped. Daryl grasped The Governor's hand and the two men squeezed each other tight, both issuing a challenge and accepting it.

" How are you feeling?" The Governor asked when they dropped hands.

" Confused. What the hell is goin on?" Daryl asked.

" I'm sure you are confused." The Governor's eyes floated over Daryl's head. " Ashlyn, care to join us for some tea?" He called out. Daryl smashed his teeth together and fought against the blood that wanted to rush to his cheeks. What the hell was she doing out here?

" Sure. I wanted to check on Miles first though." Ashlyn called out. Without turning around Daryl could tell she was still a bit away from them.

" Well alright. Please, come to my place as soon as you are done. I'd like a report." The Governor said.

" Of course, Governor. I wouldn't be long." She said. He nodded then turned his attention back to the Dixon brothers.

" Come. There is a lot of questions in your eyes, questions I believe I can answer." The Governor said.

He held his arm out, palm open, indicting the direction they should walk. As Daryl turned around, his eyes drew right to the pretty doctor. She was walking towards another trailer that was across from the one at his back. She didn't even look his way. Fucking bitch. She stripped him down, wash him up, yank off his towel and declared him nothing special and now she couldn't even spare him a glance? Who the hell did she think she was?

Ashlyn had to fight herself to not meet Daryl's eyes. He was staring hard at her, she could almost feel it. His beautiful blue eyes were burning a hole straight through her. She had been around countless amounts of people, being a doctor and working in busy ERs in her home state of Ohio, then New York, and finally Altanta would do that to a person but none of the people she had inter-countered had a stare like Daryl Dixon. She had to wonder if he was imaging himself slitting her throat or stabbing her repeatedly.

" Hey Miles," Daryl heard Ashlyn say as he started following after his brother and The Governor. " I want to listen to your chest." What the hell had that man done to deserve her softness and her tender voice? She certainly hadn't been that soft and tender with him. Not that Daryl needed,_ or wanted_, her soft and tender with him.

" Sure thing, Doc." Miles said.

Against his better judgment, against what his head was telling him to do, Daryl looked over his right shoulder and right to her. She had one hand on a man's back and a stethoscope to his chest. Daryl frowned and wanted to demand to know why she was touching that man so nicely when all she had done was be rough and mean to Daryl. His hands went into two tight fists as he forced himself to look away from her. Why the hell was he staring at her anyway?

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl found himself sitting at a small table with The Governor in front of him and Merle off to his right. The Governor's place was small with an almost cramped and cluttered feeling. There was a tea kettle sitting in the center of the table and all three men had cups filled with the dark liquid. Daryl had his right arm resting on the table and his cup wrapped up in his right hand. His left hand was resting on his lap. He was frowning as he looked around and listened to Merle and The Governor talking about a few walkers that had gotten close to the town that day.

" Sorry I'm late." Ashlyn said as she walked through the door behind The Governor. Merle sat straighter and smiled at her. The Governor smiled as he turned to look at her and even Daryl found himself straightening up.

" That's okay, Ashlyn. I'm just glad you could make it." The Governor said. " How is our Miles?"

" He is doing good. The congestion is almost completely gone." She said, walking around The Governor. Of course she had to take the seat direct to Daryl's left. Daryl refused to admit that that was the only chair left for her to sit at. Instead, he swore she had only done it to annoy him.

" I'm glad to hear it. Tea?" The Governor asked as he leaned forward.

" That would be great." Ashlyn said. He smiled again and picked up the kettle. He poured the tea into the empty cup as she made a grab for the small glass cup of sugar. The two chatted lightly about the man, Miles, who Daryl guessed had just gotten over a nasty cough and cold. After Ashlyn's tea was ready, The Governor sat back and smiled at Daryl.

" Okay, now that we are all here, I'm ready to answer all your questions, as I'm sure you have a lot." The Governor said.

He lounched back in his chair, turning so his right arm could rest against the back of the chair while he smiled at Daryl. A smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes. Daryl looked quickly at Ashlyn then back at The Governor. Ashlyn wasn't doing anything special, just bring her cup to her lips, her pretty, very suckable lips. A flash shot through him suddenly, stunning him even more then he already was. He wanted to bite into her bottom lip and that idea made his left hand close on his pant leg and his body react quickly. Daryl was not the type of man who cared about things like that. When it came to women before the world died, all Daryl had been concerned with, with getting off when he needed it. Which hadn't been that much. His sex drive had been high when he was a teen but when he realized how much trouble women were, how they wanted emotions involved, Daryl had pulled away and stopped trying to get any. The longer he had went without sex, the less he had wanted it. Only having the need hit him every so often until now. Fucking bitch.

" What is this place?" Daryl asked.

" Well, before the outbreak, it was just a town. Afterwards, it became a safe haven for the lost." The Governor said. " Me and my men have been working to make it safe, to give people a sense of normalcy."

" How can shit be safe?" Daryl asked. He became very aware that Ashlyn was looking from him to The Governor as they talked and he wanted to look right at her but refused to allow himself.

" We are completely surrounded but a thick wall and we have guards on constant look out." The Governor explained. " There is only one way in and out of the town. When we bring people in, our wonderful Ashlyn and a small team of nurses we have found, check them over to bites and infection. We clean them up, give them something to eat and a place to stay."

" And if you find someone with a bite?" Daryl asked. Ashlyn cleared her throat, making them all look at her.

" Then we take care of them and make them comfortable until they pass." She said, meeting Daryl's eyes strongly and not backing down.

" And after they die?" He asked. Why his voice drop so low suddenly?

" We take care of that, too." The Governor said. Daryl forced himself to look at the man who was watching Daryl intently.

" You found all these people?" Daryl asked.

" Most. Some found us. Some lived here and stayed when everything happen." The Governor said. " We found your brother in the city, damn near bled to death before I could bring him to Ashlyn."

" Doctor took real good care of me." Merle said, smiling across the table at her. The smile she returned was small but it was there and it demanded Daryl's attention.

" Ashlyn takes care of everyone here." The Governor said as he rapped his knuckles against the table lightly. Daryl looked back at him quickly. Had he shook his head at Daryl or did the hunter just imagine it?

" Well I don't work alone. I have a lot of help." Ashlyn said quickly. The Governor smiled and nodded, still not breaking eye contact with Daryl.

" Yes but you hold them together. See, Daryl, we haven't come across any other doctors so Ashlyn is very important to us. We take good care of her. Of everyone. We give people what they need here. We have supplies, clothes, food, electricity, running water. We have apartments and houses for people to live in."

" Why ain't more walkers at the fence?" Daryl asked. At the prison they were always pulling at the fence.

" We keep things quiet here. At night we use very little light and everyone must be inside by sun set. When one finds us, we take it down quickly and quietly, using the guns only when we don't have a choice too." The Governor said. " Now, Merle tells me you were apart of a group but we found you alone." Daryl glanced at Merle then back at the man in charge. There was no way he was going to give up his boys and the women.

" Got separated from them. We were stayin a farm before the winter but it got overrun and we were forced to leave." He said.

" And you don't know where they ended up?" The Governor asked. Daryl gave a quick shake of his head. " Well, at least we were able to find you. Now, drink up. I'm sure you want to see the town. You will be staying with your brother and he can show you his place after the tour."


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! Ah serious, T-Dog and Lori? What the hell! Again thank you all for the reviews! __**Lucy:**__ I know! You just want the Governor, Phillip, to be good. __**Waterbabe:**__ No, there is nothing between The Governor and Ashlyn. __**Melissa:**__ You hit the nail on the head. He doesn't not desire her to be in his bed but he does want her at his side to do what he wants with the town and things. __**Leyshla:**__ I feel the same. There is something about The Governor that makes him kind of hot, lol.*_

After they had drank the tea, well everyone but Daryl had drank it, Ashlyn started cleaning up their cups. Daryl stayed at the table, watching her because The Governor asked for a few minutes, alone, with Merle. Ashlyn still won't meet his eyes and he had to wonder if that was on purpose. He was getting pissed. Why did she own his attention when she could so brush him off like she hadn't seen him naked? Daryl narrowed his eyes and glared down at the table.

" So, Merle stays at the local hotel," Ashlyn started, making him look up at her. " I'm sure that is where you are going to be. Tonight, after you settle in, I'll bring you some towels, soap and clothes. You done with your tea?" He looked at his cup and nodded. " You didn't drink much."

" Ain't thirsty." Daryl muttered. Ashlyn leaned forward and took a hold of his cup. Daryl inhaled silently. Her scent was sweet and made him want to lean more into her.

" Come on, Daryl." Merle said when he and The Governor stepped back into his place. Daryl pushed himself up, glanced at Ashlyn again who had given him her back then he looked back at his brother.

" Merle's going to show you around then give you a room." The Governor said. " Ashlyn, are you returning to the clinic or the lab?"

" The clinic." She said as she washed up their cups.

" You make sure the newest member of our family has everything he needs." The Governor said. She looked up at him and nodded as the Dixons stopped by the door. Daryl looked back at her.

" Of course, Governor." She said. To Daryl's surprise, her eyes shifted to him. When they caught eyes, she looked away as fast as she could.

TWDTWDTWD

" Word of advice, stop starin at Doc Ashlyn. You want yourself a woman, there's plently here but she ain't the one." Merle said as they started walking into town.

" And why's that? I ain't good enough for her?" Daryl found himself snapping.

" Ain't bout that. The Governor don't like no one lookin at her and he thinks you're lookin at her too much." Merle said. He was looking around the town, offering up a nod to a few of the people.

" She his woman or sumthing?" Why it matter, Daryl wasn't sure. The Governor could have her if he wanted. Daryl didn't need her. Women were worth one thing and one thing only. And he could tell Ashlyn wasn't the type to just lay down and spread her legs, not that he wanted to spread her legs...

" No but she has a lot to do 'round here. Governor don't want her gettin distracted, that's all. I made the mistake of hittin on her once. Won't do that again. Governor set me straight right away so I'm settin you straight. She's off limits."

" Don't matter none. Ain't tryin to get a piece. Don't want one from her." Daryl muttered. Merle chuckled, making Daryl look at him.

" Sure you don't. She's pretty, you gotta be blind to not see that. It's okay to think so, just ain't okay to stare or touch her, you got me?"

" Ain't tryin to get a piece." Daryl repeated in a grumble.

" Listen, after we get you settled in, I'll start showin you which girls you can fuck. There's a couple 'round here worth it." Merle said, making Daryl frown.

TWDTWDTWD

" Well, Daryl, here you go." Merle said as he opened a door to a hotel room, later that night. " It ain't much but it's your own space. You got a bed, dresser and a shower. My room's right next door." Daryl followed Merle into the small room and glanced around. Off to his left was a bathroom and right in front of him was a king size bed. A real, honest to goodness, bed. " Stay here, you hear me? Get a good night's sleep. I'll be by in the mornin to collect you." Without another word, Merle walked out and shut the door.

Daryl sat down on the bed and started straight ahead of him. The day washing over him right away. His mind felt like a whirlwind. All the images he had seen were blending into one image. He couldn't understand anything. He didn't understand the town, The Governor, his brother, the doctor. He needed to leave. He needed to get back to the group and needed to figure out a way to do that without telling his brother about them. They needed him, and he knew he needed them.

A knock at the door pulled Daryl from his thoughts. With a heavy frown, he pulled himself up. He started towards the door, still trying to figure things out, still thinking hard. The town had a weird feeling to it. The Governor had a weird feeling to him. Daryl didn't know what it was, couldn't put his finger on it but something was off with things. With a sigh, he pulled open his door, stunned to see Ashlyn standing there with her arms full of different things.

" Here is everything I promised you. I brought you soap, towels, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and some clothes." She said. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she shook her head. " Hello, are you going to take this stuff? It's heavy." Daryl reached out and the transfer of supplies caused his hands and arms to brush against hers, reminding him of how she felt when she touched him. He yanked away from her an stepped back as he stared at her. Ashlyn's eyebrows went up in surprise. " Are you okay?"

" Fine." Daryl snapped. Ashlyn nodded.

" Okay well, I actually live in the room directly above yours so if you need something, just ask." She said.

" Won't ask you. I'd go to my brother." He snapped again. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and started away from him.

" Fine, whatever." She said.

She turned away fully and went to the stairs that were directly across from Daryl's room. As she started up them, he stepped out into the hallway without thinking. He tilted his head to the side so he could watch her. Watch her ass, more like it. He frowned and swallowed hard as he reacted to the site. He had always liked a nice ass on a girl. Always checked out a girl's backside before he looked at anything else.

TWDTWDTWD

In the morning, Daryl was standing in the shower, facing the stream, with his hands planted on the wall. His eyes were closed and he was holding his breath while the water beat down on his face. No shower had ever felt so good, he was convinced. Daryl moaned and opened his mouth, loving how the water filled him. He spit it out then dropped his head down. The hot water flowed down his bare back. He was clean already, having washed up with the soap the Doctor he refused to name, had given him but the water felt too good to leave. But finally, it started to grow cold.

Daryl grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist once he stepped out of the tub. He walked over to the sink and swept his hand across the mirror to clear the fog away. His scars were the first thing to draw his eyes in. He frowned and and brought his right hand up to the long scar that was slashed across his right pec. He felt along the puckered skin he found there. His other hand started to trace another one of his childhood memories.

He frowned and flattened his hands against his skin. He hated how they looked, how they felt. That was one of the reasons he never took his clothes off during sex. The girls he had slept with would have laughed in his face as the mess he was and he knew it. Daryl closed his eyes and sighed loudly, his hands and fingers still traveled his skin.

Ashlyn hadn't laughed. She hadn't looked at him like he was a monster, or disgusting, or anything. She had just touched him like he was a regular man. Her hands had glided over him, touching and rubbing against him like he wasn't full of of scars and lashes. Daryl opened his eyes as his hands stilled. His frown harden and deepen. Who was he kidding? She had touched him and washed him like he was her patient. And that was all. Not a man she wanted. Not a man at all, a patient.

" Daryl! Wake your ass up!" Merle yelled as he pounded on the door. Daryl swept his hand through his hair, pushing it to the right side of his head so the strands would hide the scar at his right temple.

" Gettin dressed! Shut it!" Daryl yelled as he walked out of the bathroom.

In a hurry, he dried himself off and threw on the clothes Ashlyn, the doctor, had given him. No, she did not have a name. She was not a woman. She was a doctor and that was all. He tossed his towel onto the bed, pocketed his key to the room then made his way to the door. He was going to eat then come up with a plan on how to get out of there. He needed to get back to the group and fast.

" 'Bout time." Merle said when Daryl threw open the door. " I'm starvin. Let's get a move on."

" Where we goin?" Daryl asked, stepping out into the hallway and letting the door close behind him.

" We set up a mess hall. Everyone meets there for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Can only get so much food but it's good food. Got some eggs from chickens that live on the other end of the town. Got some meat from some of the hunters. Ain't great but will fill you up and keep you goin." Merle said.

Together they started down the hallway with Daryl's mind wondering where she was.

TWDTWDTWD

The mess hall was located in a cafeteria inside an old school. It was packed with townspeople. Some were sitting at tables, eating, others were talking, and still others were waiting in a line. People were carrying trays to different tables. Daryl's mouth started to water at the smell of the fresh food. He hadn't eaten dinner, hadn't felt hungry until this moment.

Merle snatched up a tray, passed it to Daryl, then grabbed his own. He chatted and laughed with a few men in line. He smiled and nodded to a few women that passed him and Daryl had to wonder, who the the hell was this guy? Where was his brother at? Merle did not chat and he did not laugh, not unless it was at someone else's expense.

Merle grabbed two plates, both filled with eggs and what looked like a piece of ham. He placed the plates on the trays then grabbed the two of them apples and poured out some coffee. Daryl felt too shell shocked to do anything so he just followed behind his brother. He followed Merle through the mess hall, frowning and watching. Merle waved and laughed at a small girl who couldn't be more then five years old. She was blond with pig tails. She waved back and blushed.

" Now that's a cute kid." Merle said as they took their seats at the table. Before Daryl could say anything, the door to the room opened and The Governor, a few men, and...SHE walked in. The room started to grow quiet as The Governor and Ashlyn, Doc Daryl corrected himself again, stopped walking in the center of the room.

" Good morning." The Governor called out. His voice carried through the room, causing many of the people to echo their good mornings. " I trust you all slept well." Nods and the word, Yes, went through the room. The Governor smiled. " Good. Let's get the business done. We have a new member to our town, Merle's younger brother Daryl." He held out his hand and pointed to Daryl. Merle clapped his hand on Daryl's back and grinned. Everyone clapped and Daryl could feel his face heating up. He looked around the room then met her eyes. She was smiling and looking right back at him. Daryl frowned. " So let's treat him with the same respect we treat everyone here. Help him, guide him. You all remember how confusing things were when you got here. Now, Doc Ashlyn will be running the clinic from nine to noon than one to five. Any aches and pains, be sure to see her. We all know the risk of being sick and not telling."

The Governor went on about the daily work to be done around the town but his words were lost to Daryl. Ashlyn had started to move through the table. She would stop every so often to ask someone a question. She patted different people on the shoulders and smiled. As she drew in closer to his table, Daryl dropped his eyes to his plate. He placed his arms on the table top and started stiring his eggs around. He did not want to see her. He did not want to talk to her. He still hadn't forgiven her for seeing him naked.

" Good morning, Merle, Daryl." His hand tighten on his fork when she said his name.

" Well good morning to you, Doc." Merle said.

" Please make sure you bring Daryl by later for his vitamins." Daryl's head shot up but she wasn't looking at him. And that pissed him off.

" Sure thing, Doc. Be my pleasure." Merle said as he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review! The vitamin are not a set up. It's just something I thought of. What could help keep people going when their food supply wasn't great? Vitamins. __**Melissa:**__ That's how I see Daryl and how Reedus said he would be in a interview. He would want a woman but won't admit it or go to her because he has no game and he knows it. __**Water:**__ I kind of thought the after shower scene was sad too but Reedus said the scars bother Daryl and that's why he won't ever take his shirt off around the group. __**Leyshia:**__ She is kind of taking Milton's place but is different. I think Milton is as bad as The Governor where as Ashlyn really wants to help people restore order to the world. And I don't believe The Governor does.*_

" I ain't takin any pills." Daryl snapped as he followed Merle back to the clinic.

" Ah,quit your whinin." Merle snapped back. " It's just vitamins. Helps your body when you ain't been eatin right."

" When the hell did you start takin shit like that?" Daryl asked.

" When Doc Ashlyn saved my sorry ass." His brother said, grabbing the clinic door. He walked in with Daryl coming in afterwards, a scowl playing across his features

As they walked into the large clinic, Daryl followed Merle around to the back, passing the door that led to the room he had been chained up in. His scowl deepen as he glared at the closed door. Merle pushed open another door and walked in. Daryl followed behind him, surprised at the sight in front of them. The room was lined with beds, some with people in them, some empty. Ashlyn was standing by a bed, smiling down at a man as she checked his IV. She was nodding while the man talked. When he started to cough, Ashlyn grabbed a cup and slipped one hand under his neck. She helped the man sit up enough to drink. For a woman who tied men up and exposed them, she sure was tender with people he was seeing more and more.

" Doc." Merle called out. Ashlyn glanced up at the boys and nodded then turned her attention back to her patient.

" You better now?" She asked the man.

" Yeah, thanks." He said as he settled back into the bed.

" Good. I'll be back to check on you in a bit." Ashlyn put the cup down and started towards the brothers. " Here for your vitamin?" She asked.

" Why yes we are." Merle said with his smile still firmly in place.

" Come back with me than." She said. She turned and started towards the very back of the room with the Dixons in tow. Daryl wasn't going to take anything she gave him, that was for sure. He didn't care what Merle said or did.

Ashlyn stopped walking when she reached a small desk. She quickly went through her check list, marking off Merle's and Daryl's name then picked up two small cups with one pill reach. She faced them with a smile while holding out the cups. Merle took his right away and downed it as he watched her. Daryl frowned but didn't move to take what she offered. Ashlyn's smile wavered.

" It's just a multivitamin." She said.

" Says you." He bit out. Ashlyn sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

" Just take the pill, Dummy, and stop wastin the good Doctor's time." Merle muttered.

" And let her drug me again, no." Daryl said without breaking his eye contact with her.

" Can I see you in my office, please?" Without waiting for his answer, Ashlyn turned and walked quickly into an office to his right. Daryl looked at Merle then back at her before following after her. As soon as he walked into the room, she shut the door with her own frown. " Look, I understand your distrust, I really do but you need to get it through your head that I am not trying to hurt you. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it when you were knocked out."

" How the hell do I know what?" He asked, glaring at her. Ashlyn's eyebrows went up as she gave him her back. She walked to her desk and set the cup down. She pulled the pill out then faced Daryl again. She snapped the pill in two and popped one half in her mouth. She grabbed another cup off her desk and downed some of the water. He watched as she swallowed it down.

" There. Happy now? If it's poison it will hit me harder because I'm smaller than you. You said you have been living in the woods for months now. There is no way you have been able to get everything your body needs. The vitamins will give your body a boast, the jump it needs to continue. You're lucky you haven't lost more weight or gotten sick." She said, holding out the pill to Daryl.

" Ashlyn!" They heard The Governor yell.

" I just want to help you, I promise." Ashlyn said.

" Ashlyn!" When Daryl didn't move or say anything, she sighed again and set the pill down.

" You are so difficult." She muttered as she started pass him. She threw open her office door and stepped out to see The Governor and few of his men, carrying a man through the clinic. It was painfully clear that the man needed help and was on the verge of dying. " What happen?" She asked as she rushed forward.

" He was in a helicopter that crashed." The Governor said.

" Take him to the private room." Ashlyn said.

The Governor and his men hurried pass her and into the room that was directly across from her office, with Ashlyn hot on their heels. As she reached the door, she turned to shut it, facing Daryl again. He was standing in the doorway of her office. To her surprise, he had the pill in one hand and her water cup in another. They met eyes as he threw the pill back into his mouth. They didn't break eye contact, not even when he brought her water up and washed the pill down. She gave him a small smile and nod.

" Ashlyn! We are going to lose him!" The Governor said. She turned her back to Daryl and shut the door.

TWDTWDTWD

" Will he live?" The Governor asked as he and Ashlyn stood at the end of the hospital bed, staring at the man he had brought to her a few hours beforehand.

" Only time will tell." She said quietly. " I did the best I could but his internal damage was pretty bad. I repaired his liver and his stomach but I don't know if I did enough. He could still get an infection or start to hemorrhage." She admitted. The Governor let his left hand come to rest on her shoulder.

" You did everything you could, I'm sure." He said as he squeezed her. " Leave him and the other patients to the nurses. You worked hard, you deserve a break."

" I need to stay. What if he needs something?" She asked.

" Is there anything the nurses can't do for him?" The Governor asked.

" Well no. They can tend to anything he needs." Ashlyn said.

" Then go. Take your leave for the night. Go and have a drink, have two. Have yours and mine." The weight of his hand on her shoulder was a comfort for her. The Governor cared so much for the townspeople and her. " Go, Ashlyn. I'm going to stand guard, just in case he passes." He rubbed her then released her with a small smile. " You're tired. Go."

" It has been a while since I have had to operate on anyone." She said quietly.

" And yet you did it like a pro. You must have been amazing to watch in the ER." He said. " Now go."

Daryl had been pacing through the town all day. He was doing his share of the watch, standing on the trailer closest to the clinic. He watched for her. He stared at the clinic. He looked away from it. He did all that while convincing himself he wasn't waiting for to see her again. That he didn't want to see her. The pill he had taken had proven to have no affect on him, surprisingly she had been true to her word and not tried to poison him. Of course, inside, he knew that already. She wouldn't have taken the pill herself if it had poison.

Daryl put his back to the clinic and crossed his arms over his chest. It was almost dinner time and she still hadn't appeared. Merle was standing on the other end of the trailer, watching the woods for any movement. Daryl frowned and shook his head. Why did he want to see her so bad? He started to chew on the inside of his bottom lip as he thought.

Ashlyn walked outside and closed her eyes. She took a deep, long breath, loving how the night air smelled now that it was free from the death smell. She was going to take up The Governor's offer and stop off at the bar. Each member of the town could have one alcoholic drink a day. The Governor wanted people to have some of the things they had before the world died but knew there could not be drunks running around. So one drink per person although he often gave up his drink to others.

With her eyes opened again, Ashlyn looked over to the trailer, surprised to see the younger Dixon was staring at her. She tilted her head as they locked eyes. The sun was starting to set but she could clearly see how tight he was holding his mouth shut and how he squinted his eyes. He was almost painfully attractive. She wasn't sure what it was about him, his face, his body, his rough attitude, she couldn't tell but something about him just took her breath away. Daryl's face darken a second before he gave her his back.

Daryl squeezed his arms over his chest as he forced himself to stare out over the wall that protected the town. He hadn't meant to stare so long at her. He hated that she appealed so much to him. She wasn't like the girls he was used too, the girls he had been with before the outbreak. She was clean, they were dirty whores. She didn't seem to care about the men around her. The others were always trying to get one into their beds. She handled her own while the other girls wanted a man do to everything for them. But she was off limits, not that he wanted to go to her.

As he drew his eyebrows together, thoughts of his group invaded his mind. He hoped Hershel's leg wasn't getting infected and knew Ashlyn could help if it did. Lori's baby was also due soon. Ashlyn could get them both through the delivery safely. His group could really benefit from her knowledge and her caring ways but he didn't trust her and he didn't trust The Governor. He would not, could not, tell anyone of his new family. He may not be with them to protect them, but he would do his part from here. They were his to care for still.

" Come on, Daryl. We are done on watch. Let's go eat and get a drink." Merle said as he patted Daryl's left shoulder.

" Got a bar?" Daryl asked while they turned. He started to follow Merle as he walked towards the steps.

" Yeah. Ain't get shit faced drunk. We can only have one drink but one is better than none." Merle said.

TWDTWDTWD

Ashlyn stared into her beer as she sat in the back. She had made her rounds, saying hello to the people there and smiling at their jokes. She talked with a few, played a game of pool, and was now tucked away by herself. She was fine that way. Sometimes she didn't want to talk. Sometimes she just wanted her life over the past few months to wash over her. Everything from the world falling apart around her, to The Governor saving her, to life in the town. Her hands tighten on the beer bottle as she started to remember the night she learned things were changing...

" Well hey there, Doc. Fancy meetin you here." She looked up to see Merle smiling down at her and Daryl frowning behind him as his eyes bore into her face. " What brings you out? You never come to the bar." Ashlyn smiled as she forced herself to look at only Merle.

" Just thought maybe it might be fun." She said.

" Care if two old rednecks join you?" Merle asked.

" Of course not." Ashlyn said.

" Sit down, Daryl, with the nice doctor and I'll get us some beer." Merle said as he pulled out one of the chairs for his brother. Ashlyn swallowed hard while Daryl's face grew even tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! I honestly can't believe how this story has blown up and I can't thank you guys enough for that! Here we get a taste of Ashlyn's back story. __**Nymph:**__ I know, right? Shove it in his mouth then rub his throat to force him to swallow, lol!*_

Daryl sat down in the chair, directly across from Ashlyn like he wanted to dominate the table. And he did. The tension that was rolling off of him was almost chocking her. Ashlyn closed her eyes and drew in a sharp breath. She shook her head then opened her eyes to see him staring at her. Of course he was. Daryl was a starer and she wasn't even sure he was aware he was doing it.

" Do you have any questions about the town?" Ashlyn asked.

" How you get here? You live here before?" Daryl asked. Ashlyn smiled and shook her head.

" No. I actually lived in the city of Atlanta. I lived in an apartment building there." She said. He was talking but he was still staring and frowning.

" You with a group when the world took a shit?" Daryl asked. She cleared her throat and shifted in her chair. She leaned forward so her arms were resting on the table top. Her beer was still tight in her hand.

" I was, for a bit, like a couple of days. I was working at a hospital when everything happen. We were just rushed with the sick and dying. People were dropping like flies and then coming back. We were confused. People were crying, screaming, and yelling. Then the ARMY came in." Ashlyn's eyes dropped from his face to the table. She cleared her throat before continuing. " They just opened fire on everyone. It was... insane. Me and a few friends hid under desks, watching as they just slaughtered people. I remember thinking it had to be a dream."

" Ain't a dream." Daryl said quietly. The bar was busy around them. People were laughing, talking, and playing pool but he was completely focused on her and she on her beer bottle.

" No, it wasn't. Me and six of my co-workers, my friends, we managed to escape the hospital through a back staircase and door. We took off for the woods because we could see the city was lost. There was just chaos everywhere. We had nothing, no car, no food, nothing. Just the scrubs we were wearing but that didn't stop us. Two of us were bitten right away and we had to leave them." It was clear to him the memory was fresh for her. Her eyes were unfocused and a haunted look went over her pretty features. " Three of us decided to turn back and go to the city after our first night out in the woods."

" So it was just two of you than." Daryl asked.

" Yeah." She said as she nodded and looked back up at him. " It was me and another doctor. An older man named Winston. But on our fourth night, he suffered a heart attack and died. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to just leave him there, you know? I didn't want those...things to get at him. And at that time, I thought only the bites turned people."

" Death does it too." Daryl commented. She looked back at her beer and rubbed her lips together before she started speaking again.

" Yeah. He was gone only an hour before he woke up again. He sat up, startling me because I knew he had been dead. I felt his heart stop, I listened to his chest, there was nothing. He was dead." She almost sounded like she was still trying to convince herself of the fact. " He noticed me and he attacked. He knocked me straight down. I just barely held his head away from me. I was crying and begging him to remember me, that I was a friend but it didn't matter. I grabbed a rock and hit him in the head." Daryl leaned forward because her voice had dropped. He was listening intently as she closed her eyes. The pain of the night was erected over her face. He wanted this story and that surprised him.

" He didn't bite you." Daryl said. She inhaled as she shook her head.

" No. I pushed him off me but I was so scared that I just lost control. I just beat him in the head with that rock. Over and over again. I hit him until his face caved in and there was nothing. He had stopped moving by that time but I couldn't stop." She paused as a tear slipped out of her right eye. She reached up and wiped it away, opening her eyes again. " I couldn't stop." She almost whispered. " He won't have stopped either though, would he?"

" No." Was all Daryl could say. He brought his arms to the table as hers slipped off. He clasped his hands together while she grabbed at her pant legs.

" I didn't have a choice, did I?" She asked. Her eyes were pleading with him to give her the answers she needed. She was silently begging him to reassure her.

" You had to survive. You had to do what you had to do to make it." He said.

" You don't think he felt what I was doing, do you? I mean, I looked into his eyes, there was nothing. They don't hold anything of their formal selves, right?" Ashlyn's voice was small and sounded almost needy. She needed to know her friend hadn't been alive when he attacked her, that he hadn't known she had beat him repeatedly. Thanks to their small stay at the CDC, Daryl had the answers for her. An answer he found himself hoping would chase away her pain.

" He didn't feel nothin. He was dead. They ain't like you and me when they turn. They don't know us. They don't remember nothin. They're just a shell." Her lips parted. Relief flooded her expression. She closed her eyes and almost smiled at his words. Daryl felt his heart rate jump and his chest tighten at the sight. " He wasn't your friend anymore." Ashlyn sighed and looked back at him.

" Thank you." She said softly. Out of all the things she coul have said to him, that was not what he expected. " Sometimes I can't get the sounds of his bones breaking when I hit him out of my head and I always wondered if he silently begged me to stop. Hearing you say that eases my mind." It was Daryl's turn to sit back. Slowly his arms pulled back as he frowned. Only his group ever thanked him and that had taken months before any of them muttered it to him.

" Well what the hell are you two talkin about with those serious looks on your faces?" Merle asked. He set down two beers and took a seat at Daryl's left.

" I was just telling Daryl about my first experience with a bitter." She said. Merle's smile faded as he nodded.

" Sad story. Did you tell him how The Governor found you?" Merle asked, bring his beer to his lips.

" Well, I had been out on my own for about two months before he found me. I had been taking whatever I could to eat and I was hauled up inside in a house in the next town over when The Governor and some of his men came driving down the road. I was looking out the window and I remember thinking I couldn't believe I was seeing people." Ashlyn said as Merle pushed Daryl's beer towards him.

" You go out to him right away?" Daryl asked.

" No. I was nervous, I mean they had guns and bows and arrows. I wasn't sure what to make of them. I snuck out of the house and started following them as they moved through the town. I was so caught up in them though, I forgot to pay attention to the bitters. The sounds of their cars pulled the bitters out of their hiding places and one hit me from behind. I screamed and fell. It would have bitten me, for sure, if The Governor hadn't saved me. He took off running and yanked it off me. He jammed a knife in it's head then helped me up. He didn't say anything to me, he just hugged me and I cried." She said.

" Down right a hero, he is." Merle said. He tilted his beer towards her. Ashlyn smiled and picked up her bottle. They clicked them then both took a drink.

" He brought me here and slowly we started rebuilding. He wants to reclaim the world." Ashlyn said.

The three drank their beers with Ashlyn choosing to only have her one, instead of two. Daryl listened as Merle and Ashlyn talked. He stared into his beer or watched her. She was actually funnier than he had thought she would be. She told them stories from working in the ER, telling them some of the crazier things that had happen to her. Whenever Daryl felt the urge to smile, he would quickly bring his beer up and take a drink.

And that was not something that went unnoticed by Ashlyn. Daryl's eyes were lighten up and the corners would crinkle as he drank when he tried to hide the smile. He chuckled a few times before he could stop himself and when he could catch the laughter, he would clear his throat to try and hide it. She thought he was hot when he was frowning but when he smiled, he was down right sexy.

" You done drinkin, Doc?" Merle asked.

" Yeah. You guys?" She asked.

" I'm thinkin so. Why don't you let two gentlemen walk you home." Merle said, making Ashlyn smile again.

" I would love that." She said. Merle's smile spread into a grin as he started to stand. " Do you know of any gentlemen that would mind walking me back?" Daryl's eyes flew from her face to Merle's as Merle paused.

" Not nice, Doc. Not nice. Come on, Daryl, let's get the Doc home. Curfew it comin up." Merle said as he shook his finger at her and laughed. Ashlyn laughed too and rose up from her seat.

The two Dixons moved to take up each of her sides. Daryl's eyes moved through the bar, taking in the people there. Since the sun had set, everyone had grown quiet. The bar was in the center of town but people were still being quiet. He noticed that some of the women looked very cozy with some of the men and he wondered if they were a couple or just having fun. Throughout the winter he had had to watch Glenn and Maggie, cuddling and nestling into each other, and now here? What the hell?

The warm night air greeted them as soon as Merle opened the door to the bar. He reminded Daryl that he need to stay as quiet as he could. Curfew was at sundown but once a week The Governor went easy on everyone, again trying to give them a taste of what life had been before the walkers/bitters came. Lucky for them, that was the night.

" Ah, Daryl, see Doc Ashlyn home." Merle said with his eyes locked on a blond woman across the street from them. She was smiling at him. Daryl looked at his brother as Merle swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip. He was nodding at the girl, making Daryl frown.

" Where you goin?" He snapped. He had had all the alone time he wanted with Ashlyn. Well maybe not ALL the alone time he wanted...

" Nature's callin me. I'll pick you up in the mornin. Get Miss Ashlyn home." Merle took her hand and brought it to his lip. " Have a good night." As he broke eye contact with the other woman to smile and kiss Ashlyn's hand.

" You too." She said with her small smile. Merle dropped her hand then started jogging towards the girl.

" That his woman?" Daryl asked. Merle never had a woman before. He had whores but never just one woman.

" I doubt it." Ashlyn said. " I'm sure she's just his woman for the night." She said as she steered them towards their hotel. Daryl shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away from the two. Ashlyn took a hold of her elbows and sighed. " Thank goodness for birth control and condoms." Daryl looked at her then straight a head of him again. " So tell me about the group you were with." Daryl's frowned deepen. He did not want to talk about them.

" Ain't nothin to say." He grumbled. Ashlyn fought herself not to close her eyes and squeeze her hands against her skin.

" Come on, Daryl." She said as they looked at each other. " I shared things with you. I'm not trying to pump you for information or anything. I'm just trying to get to know you. I thought we had a moment back at the bar."

" We ain't had nothin." He snapped harshly, making her steps stop. They faced each other and stared. Her eyes moved from one of his to the other. She was trying to figure him out, he was doing the same. She looked at his eyes, his mouth, his neck, then back at his eyes. He stared into her face, trying hard to NOT look at her mouth, her little, pale pink lips.

" Have a good night, Daryl." She finally said. She shook her head and started away from him. Daryl's hands went to his hips as he watched her walk. That was not the reaction he had expected.

" There was eleven of us." Ashlyn heard him call out. She stopped walking and smiled to herself.

' It's about time.' She thought. She turned around to see him coming towards her.

" That's a lot." She said. Daryl nodded and they started walking again.

" Got one pregnant and got another one who's leg we had to cut off."

" Why?"

They walked slowly, slower than they really needed too with their shoulders and arms brushing against each other slightly. She listened and glanced up at him every so often while he talked. It was clear to her that his group was important to him, that he cared about the people. He spoke of the leader, Rick, with admiration laced through his words. She knew of the up-coming baby and their worry over the group's doctor, Hershel, who she learned was a vet. She also knew, without him saying anything, that he knew just where his group was. She wasn't going to tell The Governor and she wasn't going to tell Daryl she was on to him. Not yet. If she accused him from lying about them, she'd destroy everything they were building. She would have to gain more of his trust then ask him to take her to them. There was a baby and maybe a sick man involved. The doctor in her wanted to help. The human in her needed too.

To her surprise, when they reached the hotel, Daryl reached out and grabbed the front door. He held it open for her, making her smile again. She thanked him and walked in. Together they walked down the hallway and didn't stop until they reached his room and the staircase. Ashlyn faced him with a smile while Daryl frowned as he looked at her.

" Thank you for opening up to me." She said. The look on his face told her he was already regretting telling her everything he had. " And don't worry, everything stays with us."

Daryl didn't believe a word of that. He wasn't sure how or why he had spilled his guts to her and he hated it. Somehow she had pulled almost everything out him. She knew about the CDC, the farm and how they made it through the winter. He told her about how he lost Merle and how he went looking for him. The only thing Daryl hadn't told her was that he knew just where his group was. Damn her for making him talk.

" Goodnight. Daryl." Ashlyn said when it became clear to her that he wasn't going to speak again. She gave him a smile then headed up the stairs to her floor.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! *_

_Daryl was on his back in the hotel bed with Ashlyn sprawled out on top off him, with her back to his chest. Her legs were spread and she was pumping her hips up and down on him, taking him in deep and letting him slide out. The pleasure coursing through him was incredible. His ass and hips came off the bed as his hands circled her breast. Daryl lifted his head to watch her body work, to watch his hard length as she sucked him into her. Her head was turned so her face was buried in his neck. Her breath was hot and fast paced as it spread across his skin. _

_" Fuck!" He called out as he squeezed her. She whimpered loudly with her body trembling on top of his._

Daryl's left hand flew up and over his head as he groaned. He slapped it down on the headboard of the bed. His fingers dug into the wood as he inched it up to the top. His right hand worked hard on his cock while his heels dug into the mattress. He was squeezing his eyes shut and biting into his bottom lip. Fast and fast his hand work, squeezing his tip every time he reached it.

" Ahhhhhh..." He moaned out, throwing his head back.

His hand gripped the headboard as he started to cum, sending hot bust of seed onto his stomach. His neck strained, his biceps tighten, his eyes squeezed harder. The last time he had been able to jerk off had been when they lived on the farm. Out on the road, through the winter, there had been no time or place for him to be private. Yeah, this felt good. This was what he needed. He could have done without Ashlyn being in his fantasy...who was he kidding? He wanted her there even though he had tried hard to not imagine her. Now he was too turned on to stop it.

When he calmed back down, he lowered himself back into his bed as he forced himself to breath deeply. His right hand squeezed his cock, making sure he got all the cum out before he moved down it and let his hand rest against his balls. His heavy length went limp as it rest against him. Daryl groaned to himself and ran his left hand over his face. He swallowed hard and opened his eyes. He exhaled sharply, shook his head then made a grab for the towel he had brought out.

Ashlyn checked herself over for the third time. She pushed her light blue tee shirt down and turned to the side. The clothes weren't hers, they had been in one of the houses and belonged to a woman Ashlyn was sure was dead now but they fit her good. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and faced the mirror again. She planted her hands on the sink and stuck her tongue out at herself.

" Stop being stupid. He doesn't care what you look like." She snapped.

With a small laugh, she started out of her bathroom, shutting the lights off as she went. She grabbed her keys and stethoscope. She threw it around her neck then walked out, ready to start her day and check on her patient. Since no one had come to her room in the night, she was hoping that meant the man had made it through just fine. She jogged down the stairs, looking over at Daryl's door.

When she reached the bottom of the steps, she bit down on the right side of her bottom lip. She started towards his door then stopped. Ashlyn's face blushed but she pushed herself forward. Gently, she placed her hands on the door frame and leaned in to listen. She closed her eyes and held her breath. She wasn't going to knock. She just wanted to know if he was up and moving around.

" Shit." She whispered to herself. " I fucking like him. Come on, Ash, you're thirty years old. You're too old to have a crush."

Daryl's hands were resting against the top of his door frame. He was peering out the peephole, watching as Ashlyn leaned into the door. He frowned, wondering what she was going and if he should open the door. He had hurried to it when he heard her door shut. Daryl didn't want to admit it to himself but he had wanted to watch her come down the stairs. He shifted his weight, bring his right left forward and letting his knee rest against the door while he leaned. Ashlyn stood up straight and shook her head while she smiled to herself.

" Stupid. I'm so stupid." Ashlyn whispered as she walked away.

TWDTWDTWD

" Why didn't anyone come for me?" Ashlyn asked as she stood in the private room her patient had been staying in.

" I told them not too." The Governor said. " He died so suddenly, there was nothing you could have done."

" That doesn't make sense. There should have been signs that he was in distress. His heart rate would have increased or decreased suddenly before he passed. His blood pressure would have tanked. There would have been time to save him. If I had known, I could have saved him." She said, staring at the empty bed. The Governor sighed and placed one of his large hands on her shoulder.

" You know how things are now, Ashlyn. Death takes us suddenly. You said he might not make it." He said, squeezing her. Ashlyn shook her head.

" No. He shouldn't have died that fast." She pulled away from him and snatched the patient's chart off the counter. " I could have done something. I could have opened him up again and stopped the bleeding if that was the problem. The nurses should have came for me." The Governor sighed but followed her as she hurried out of the room, writing quickly in the chart.

" Now there is no use getting upset about this." He said.

" I just don't understand." Her voice caught Daryl's attention the second she walked into the big room of the clinic. He and Merle were there to get their orders for the day before breakfast. Ashlyn looked upset while The Governor, who was behind her, looked bored.

" What is there to understand, Ashlyn? He was injuried, he died." The Governor said. Ashlyn sighed and stopped walking so she could face him. Neither one noticed the Dixons brothers.

" But he shouldn't have, not last night. Maybe today, maybe tonight but not last night. There would been clear warning signs that something was going wrong. I would have had time to try and save him." Daryl was surprised at the clear and sharp tone she was using with The Governor. She always spoke calmly and quietly with him. The Governor seemed just as surprised. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down.

" It doesn't matter now. It's done. He is dead." He said. The Governor's usual gentle, calm voice was tinted with the smallest hint of annoyance and anger.

" I want to see his body. I want to do an autopsy. I need to know what happen, what I did wrong." Ashlyn said. The two were so caught up in their conversation and each other that they still hadn't noticed the Dixons even though the brothers were close to them.

" That's not possible. He woke shortly after death and you know we had to deal with that. It won't be safe for you to examine his body and I don't wish you to see the mess from the bullet." The Governor said.

" First off, I have dealt with the dead long before the bitters rose up. I have preformed autopsies on mutilated bodies so a bullet to the brain will be nothing for me to see." Ashlyn said, not backing down. "Second, if you dealt with him as a bitter and put him down, than there is no danger to me."

" Are you questioning that I have done my job here? Are you questioning that I only want what is best for you?" The Governor asked with more bitterness in his tone. He took a step closer to Ashlyn as he glared down at her. " You will not see that body or do any autopsy on him, is that clear?" He ended the question in a loud snap. Both Merle and Daryl tensed. The nurses and other patients in the room looked away from the scene. Ashlyn opened her mouth to say something but Merle cleared his throat, breaking the tension between them.

" Mornin, Governor, Doc." He said. The Governor clamped his mouth shut but Daryl could see a muscle in his cheek twitch. Ashlyn stared up at her savior, her hands tight on the chart.

" Good morning, Merle." Ashlyn said without breaking her eye contact from The Governor.

" Everythin alright?" Merle asked. " You doin fine, Doc?"

" She is fine. Ashlyn and I are just having a talk." The Governor said.

" She don't seem alright." Daryl spoke up. The Governor closed his eyes and took a step back. He shook his head, opened his eyes and faced the Dixons.

" Did you two need something?" He asked.

" We come to escort the Doc to mess hall." Merle said. " Time for breakfast and all."

He nudged Daryl and the two started forward. Merle respected The Governor, was grateful for all the man had done for him, but he felt like he owed more of his life to the petite doctor. She had been the one to rub his neck and shoulders when the withdraw from drugs made him throw up. She had wiped the sweat away from his forehead while offering smooth and calming words to him. She had told him amusing stories as the tremors threaten to shake him to pieces. Ashlyn had stayed by his bedside through some of the worst withdraw symptoms.

" Ashlyn will be along in a few minutes. You two go ahead. Wouldn't want you to miss your meal." The Governor said as he stared them down.

" Thinkin the girl needs to come with us." Daryl snapped. Without thinking, he took a hold of Ashlyn's left elbow and pulled her back from The Governor. He sent a dare to the man with his eyes.

' Stand up to me.' It said. ' Test me.'

" We mean no disrespect, Sir." Merle said quickly. Daryl frowned as his hand squeezed her. Sir? Merle never called anyone Sir. Why was he kissing this man's ass? The Governor's eyes narrowed slightly and he stood up straight.

" The good doctor is just fine, as she already stated." The Governor said, staring directly at Daryl.

" It's okay. I'll be along soon." Ashlyn said without looking at the brothers.

" You're comin along now." Daryl snapped.

" I believe Ashlyn said she'd be along soon. Maybe you should think about taking your hand off her." The Governor snapped. When none of them moved, Ashlyn shifted and placed her right hand on Daryl's arm, making him look down at her.

" You can go on. I'll be fine." She said quietly. The Governor snorted then laughed.

" Of course she'll be fine. Why wouldn't she be? Come on, boys. I'm hungry. Let's leave our doctor to get some work done." He said as he smiled. His carefully expression and calm tone snapping back into place. He patted Merle's shoulder and started pass them.

" Go." Ashlyn almost whispered to Daryl. Their eyes were locked together. " Please." She finally did whisper.

" Daryl, release her, please." The Governor said as he walked through the room. He refused to look back at the couple. " Don't make me ask twice." The warning was clear and loud in his voice.

" It's okay. I'm okay." She whispered as she nodded. Daryl's lips thinned out but he dropped her arm.

" I expect this matter is over, Doctor Williams." The Governor called out. " I do not want to talk about the death anymore and there is no reason for you to worry about it. Do you understand?"

" Yes, Governor." She answered.

" Let's go, Daryl." Merle said. Daryl frowned but backed away from her. As far as he was concerned nothing was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review!*_

The Governor and Merle walked well ahead of Daryl. The Governor was smiling and waving at few people who called out to him. He shook hands and hugged others, laughing and talking with more. Everyone in the town seemed to love him and that was not something Daryl couldn't understand. He didn't like or trust the man.

" Listen to me for a minute." The Governor said lowly to Merle. He glanced over his should to see the younger of the Dixons trailing behind them. " Get your brother in line. I don't like the way he looks at Ashlyn and there is no reason he should touch her. Get his ass straight, okay? Because I'd hate to kick him out." Merle looked at The Governor quickly.

" Now that's my baby brother you're talkin 'bout. Went to a lot of trouble to find him and get him here." Merle said. " You can't just kick him out."

" I can." The Governor said, smiling and waving at a child. " And I will. Get that animal under control. Understand? I will not have his distracting Ashlyn from her work." Still smiling, he looked at Merle and clapped one hand on his shoulder. " Just put a lease on him."

TWDTWDTWD

Ashlyn's elbows were on her desk and her small hands were on her forehead as she read through her notes in the dead man's chart later that morning. She frowned and shook her head, muttering her confusion to herself. Her notes and memory of the inside of his body was clear. He should not have died so fast. She sighed and started rereading the notes. Maybe she did miss something.

Daryl filled her doorway and watched her without her even knowing. His right hand came up and took a hold of the door frame of her office. His fingers found a hole and started to dig in while he listened to her voice her concerns and doubts. She shook her head, her frown matching some of his best. Finally, after a few minutes, she closed her eyes, dropped her arms to the desk and sighed. Without wanting too, Daryl enjoyed the few seconds he had to just look at her smooth skin. He hated that he found her so attractive, he didn't understand it. She pulled at something inside him, something that made him want her like nothing he had ever seen before. She had to be one of the prettiest things Daryl had ever seen. She looked soft and delicate, yet she had stood up to him like Daryl was nothing.

Ashlyn opened her eyes and jumped at the sight of Daryl. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts and concerns that she hadn't even heard him come to her office. She blushed because he was staring at her, like always. And of course he stood there with a frown and squinted eyes. She had to wonder if that was just an natural expression for him. Maybe he didn't even realize how much he did it.

" Hey, did you need something?" She asked.

" Merle sent me to get our vitamins." He said. His voice was low, almost rough sounding, and it completely appealed to her. His roughness, the animal look he could get on his face, called out to her.

" Where is he?" She asked.

" With that girl from last night. I think he wanted some time with her cuz he told me to go slow." Daryl said. She nodded and looked back to her chart.

" Okay, you want the vitamens. Just give me a second to finish up my notes." She said as she picked up her pencil.

" You thinkin sumthin ain't right bout that guy's death?" He asked Ashlyn sighed and dropped her pencil. She shook her head and looked back up at him.

" Yeah. Things don't fit and I don't understand. He should not have died. I want to look at his body. I want to understand what happen." She said.

" So do it." He said.

" The Governor would be mad." Ashlyn said. Daryl's right eyebrow went up.

" You don't strike me as a woman who cares much 'bout makin a man mad." He said. She sure hadn't cared about making him mad. Ashlyn laughed and smiled.

" Well when comes to what's best for my patients, you're right about that." She said.

" So what's stoppin you now?" Daryl asked.

" I don't know, really." She said.

" You know where the body's at?" He asked.

" Yeah. It's downstairs. He will keep it there until it's time to make a run, which is tomorrow I think." Ashlyn said.

" He bury them out there?"

" Yeah. He doesn't want the ground inside the town's walls to be contaminated since we are trying to grow chops." Ashlyn commented.

The two stared at each other while she thought. Ashlyn's teeth dragged against her bottom lip as her eyes started to move over his face. She took in his lips and briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She held her breath as her eyes moved to his wide chest. Clearly she remembered what he looked like and how his skin felt against hers. Her lips parted and her breath left her when her eyes dropped lower.

Daryl frowned when her cheeks flushed. He glanced down himself to see what she was looking at. He looked back at her when he found nothing out of place or wrong. He frowned more and tried to follow her eye sight down his body again. Was she checking out his package? His own cheeks started to burn, remembering how she had ripped the towel away and exposed his erection. Could she tell he was starting to sport one again? Was that longingly and lust on her face as she took him in? No, it couldn't be. No one wanted Daryl Dixon. No one lusted after him.

" Should head down to check out that body." Daryl said after he cleared his throat. Her eyes flew up to his face as her blush deepen.

" You want to go with me?" She asked. Why the hell was her voice so high all of a sudden?

" Thinkin so. You shouldn't go there alone, in case The Governor finds you." Daryl commented.

" Come in and close the door. The only way to get downstairs is through this door." Daryl looked past her to a door at the back of her office that he hadn't noticed before.

Daryl stepped into her office and turned around to close the door. Heat pooled between Ashlyn's legs as the image of him naked and hard floated into her mind. Daryl was hot, smoking hot but now that he had his big hunting knife strapped to his right hip and his cross-bow on his back, it was hard for her breath. Her heart was slamming in her chest and her mouth went dry. She wanted this man. He completely called to everything female inside her. Ashlyn stood up on shaky legs while he shut the door. Daryl had an air around him of danger. He was the type of man that could snap out of control and erupt in a violent way and that should warn her away from him but instead, it yanked her harder towards him. He was completely her type of man.

" Lead the way." Daryl said when he turned back around. She nodded.

" Yeah, okay." He frowned as she turned away. Why did she sound so breathless?

Together they walked to the very back of her office. She took out a set of keys from her white lab coat and inserted one into the door. It clicked then gave way. She pulled it open and they started down a set of dark stairs. Chilly air greeted the bare skin of his arms and made a set of goosebumps pop up. He resisted the urge to shiver and didn't say anything while they walked.

At the bottom of the stairs Daryl could see there was a set of steel tables. On one of the tables was a sheet that clearly covered a body. Ashlyn moved to the body without hesitation and apart of that impressed him. He had half expected her to be turned off by the sight of a dead body. The women of his group were, despite how many they had seen.

" Something is wrong with this." Ashlyn said as she walked to the left side of the body. She grabbed the sheet and yanked it down. " Oh my God." She whispered. Daryl frowned, taking his spot across from her.

" Don't your man know cuttin off the head don't kill it?" He snapped while they stared down at the headless body.

" I don't understand this." She said, shaking her head. " This isn't right. Everyone here knows you have to put a bullet or something in the brain. He told me he shot him."

" He lied." Daryl said calmly.

" Why would he lie to me?" She asked, more to herself than to Daryl. Her face started to sport an expression that was common to Daryl. Her eyes narrowed down and she frowned. " Where is the head?"

" Maybe he kept it." Daryl said. Ashlyn shook her head and looked up at him.

" No. Why would he do that? That's disgusting plus, his apartment would smell like death. The heads would be rotting even if he didn't destroy the brain. You have been in his place. There is no smell." She said.

" Where else you think it is, Ashlyn? Don't see it 'round here, do you?" He asked. He didn't snap at her, wasn't being mean. He was just asking her a question. Ashlyn looked back to the body.

" Something just isn't right here." She covered the body back up then looked at him again. " Keep this to yourself, please. I need to figure things out and I can't do that if everyone finds out about this. I don't want him to know I was down here." She said.

" What are you gonna do?" Daryl asked.

" I don't know. I need to think." Ashlyn said as she started around the table. " Let's take a break and get a drink."

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl and Ashlyn sat at the table in the back again. The bartender questioned why Ashlyn was having her drink so early but had given it to her anyway. Now Daryl was sitting back with one hand on his beer and his other arm resting on the back of his chair. She was staring at the beer, her face draw up in her concentration. She sighed, letting her shoulder drop down.

" What are you thinkin?" Daryl asked. Ashlyn shook her head, finally meeting his eyes.

" I don't know. It doesn't make sense that the head is gone. Why would he lie to me about that?" She asked. Daryl turned, bring both his arms to the table as both his hands gripped his beer.

" Maybe he ain't what you think he is." He commented lowly.

" And what about you? Are you what I think you are?" She asked. One of Daryl's eyebrows went up.

" You can't have thoughts 'bout me. You don't know me." He said, dropping his eyes down.

" I know that you care about that group you came from." Ashlyn said, making Daryl drop his eyes. " I know you're worried about them and I think you have every right to be. A pregnant woman with no health care, a man who's leg had to be cut off..." She paused as she shook her head. When she didn't speak again, Daryl raise his eyes to meet hers. She leaned forward, completely owning his attention. "If you know where they are, you can tell me. I can help them."

" I don't know where they at, I told you that." Daryl said.

" You told The Governor that and I think we both know you were lying to protect them." Ashlyn said. She couldn't think anymore about the dead, headless body. She needed to give her brain a break and Daryl offered that. " And that's okay. I get it, you need to protect your people and you don't know know us, if we can be trusted. Hell, I have been having my own concerns with the town but if you do know where they are..."

" I said I don't now drop it!" Daryl said as he propelled himself up. His movement was so fast, his chair tumbled backwards, hitting the floor with a loud bang. The few people in the bar stilled. Ashlyn blinked up at Daryl with her lips parted. He was frowned then shook his head. " Merle's waitin for me." He grumbled before he turned away.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! __**Deviant: **__I know what you mean. I'm nervous for Merle in the show. You could tell he got very angry when The Governor told him he couldn't go looking for Daryl. __**LuvDamon:**__ I am taking bits and pieces from the show but it won't be word for word. __**WaterWarrior:**__ I love your avi! I love that picture of him. He looks so crazy! __**Nymp/Twin: **__I know, right? How many times do we text each other, lusting after Norman Reedus. LOL *_

Daryl stayed away from Ashlyn the rest of the day. When she came into the mess hall for dinner, they caught eyes but Daryl dropped his right away. He leaned over his plate and tried to eat as fast as he could so he could cut out. As much as he didn't want to look at her, his eyes travelled up on their own, seeking her out. She was sitting with The Governor and a few others while she ate. She smiled and talked. A few times her eyes went to his and when they did, he would look away.

When Daryl was done, he quickly said his goodnight to Merle and left the room. He just wanted to get back to his room and refocus his thoughts. He still needed to figure out how to get back to the group. The Governor said he could leave at anytime but Daryl wasn't dumb. There was no way Merle would let Daryl go on his own now that they were together again, and Daryl couldn't be sure that The Governor wouldn't follow him to the group.

Ashlyn walked into her room, feeling tired and confused. She hadn't said anything to The Governor about the body. She hadn't said anything about anything to anyone. After Daryl stormed out of the bar, she had went back to work at the clinic and threw herself into the work. She checked over her patients, thankful that no one had anything serious. Just regular coughs and colds. She went over her supplies, making notes of what she needed to give the men when they went on a run.

She pulled off her shirt and undid her bra, tossing them in the basket she had in the corner. She grabbed her tank top and pulled it then gathered her hair up and twisted it into a messy bun. She slipped off her shoes, stripped down her pants then stepped into her black yoga pants. She had just finished pulling them up when a loud knock came to her door. With a frown she hurried to it, hoping it wasn't one of the nurses or a patient because she was tired. She opened the door, stunned to see Daryl there.

" Ah, hi. Are you okay? Or did you need something?" She asked.

His eyes moved down her shirt and he started to stare as his breathing slowed. She glanced down at herself and blushed. The tank top was white and showed off just how cold she was. Her nipples were like tiny, pebbles against the fabric of shirt. She looked back up at his face while she carefully shifted behind the door to try and hide her chest. His face burst out into a bright red color.

" Need to talk." He said. He stormed into her room without waiting to be invited.

" Sure, come on in." She whispered sarcastically.

She closed the door then faced him to see him pacing in front of her bed. Ashlyn came forward and swiped up tee shirt she had sitting on the dresser. She pulled it on then sat on her bed, waiting for him to speak. She brought her legs up so she could sit indian style, watching him while he continued to pace. He placed his hands on the top of his head then shook it.

" I...I know where my group is." His admissions seemed to pain him. His body was tense while he walked back and forth across her floor.

" Okay. Well, we can tell The Governor and he..."

" No!" Daryl yelled, stopping his pacing right away. He dropped his hands and glared at her. " I don't want him to know. I don't want them here. Sumthin ain't right with this town and I ain't brin them here til I figure shit out." Ashlyn nodded.

" Okay, I can understand that. But you told me before that you have a pregnant woman and an injuried man out there. They need help, help I can give them." Ashlyn said. Daryl nodded and took a step back. He leaned against the waist-high dresser and dropped his hands to his side. He took a hold of the dresser and sighed. She was right. They needed her help, Daryl couldn't deny that and that was why he went to her.

" They do. Ain't no one to delivery Lori's baby and after what you made for my brother, well it got me thinkin maybe you could make sumthin like that for Hershel." He said.

" I could but I need to see him first. I need to see the wound and check it for infection." Ashlyn said.

" How would you do that? Ain't like The Governor gonna let you go. Ain't no way he's gonna let you leave with me. He don't even like me lookin at you." Daryl said without thinking.

He was trying hard to stare at her face but the left sleeve of her slightly oversized shirt had slipped down and he could clearly see the creamy, smooth skin of her shoulder. His eyes moved up her shoulder to her neck without him controlling them. His mouth started to water and he swallowed hard as an image of himself latching on to her right there flashed in front through his mind out of nowhere. He drew his eyebrows together and frowned, wanting to sink his teeth into her delicate skin and hating himself for that want.

" Well than I guess you have to sneak me out." She said, ripping his eyes from her skin to her face again in shock.

" Sneak you out?" He echoed her words, making her nod.

" Yeah. We could go to the clinic now and I could gather up a few supplies I think I will need then bring them back here. I have no patients that need my constant attention right now and The Governor has told me before that I should try and take some time for myself. I will tell him tomorrow morning that I need a break. You could offer to go hunting for the group, he will like that and he'll give you a car. I can hide in the trunk until you clear the town." Ashlyn said. Daryl frowned as he brought his right hand to his chin and started to stroke it.

" You'd do that?" He asked. " For people you don't know?"

" I take care of people I don't know everyday. It's not just my job, Daryl, it's me. I need to take care of people, now more than ever." Ashlyn said as they stared at each other.

TWDTWDTWD

Quietly and carefully, Daryl and Ashlyn crept through town, making sure to avoid the guards. It was well pass curfew and everyone was to be inside. If they were caught, The Governor would find out and their plan could be compromised. They hurried, keeping to the shadows and not talking. They moved quickly and came upon the clinic in no time.

Daryl stayed by the door, watching to give her warning if anyone came by. In the dark, she gathered her supplies, gauze, gloves, syringes, an assortment of meds and vitamens. She grabbed the fetal heart monitor that had been stored in the clinic when she first came there. She locked up the clinic and together they started into the darkness. He had to admit, he was impressed by her.

TWDTWDTWD

With his cross-boss tight on his back, Daryl made his way through the town after breakfast. Surprisingly, he was nervous. The plan seemed solid enough but anything could happen, anything could go wrong. He reached up and grabbed the straps at his chest as The Governor came into view. Of course, the man was talking to someone, and smiling. Daryl wanted to punch that smile right off his face.

" I'm takin one of the cars out." Daryl said as he reached The Governor.

" For what?" The Governor asked. He faced Daryl head on and put his hands on his hips.

" To hunt. Thinkin I can get venison, some rabbit, maybe some squirrel meat. Town could use fresh meat. I thought maybe the people might like sumthin different." He said. The smile that Daryl hated so much went across The Governor's face.

" Well, I think that's a mighty fine idea and I'm glad to see you are coming around. Come on, I'll show you our vehicles." He said.

" Got one picked out already. I want that little black one. It's small and won't draw in too much attention." Daryl said. The Governor reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He looked through them before selecting one and taking it off the ring. With another smile, he held it out but as Daryl reached out to take it, The Governor snatched it back with a chuckle.

" Now, you're not planning on skipping out with my car, are you?" He asked. " Because if you don't come back by nightfall, I will come and get you myself. And if I have to do that..." He shrugged but they both knew what he was implying. And he was implying it with a smile.

" I'll be back tonight." Daryl snapped, snatching the key away.

" See that you are." The Governor said.

As Daryl made his way towards the lot of cars The Governor had, he looked over his shoulder to see the man in charge was staring at him. Daryl frowned and looked back at the cars. He wasn't going to drive to the prison right away. He was going to drive a little ways, park the car and then walk the rest of the way. If he was walking, he'd be able to hear if he was being followed and confront them. He was not going to lead anyone to his boys.

Slipping the cross-bow from his shoulder, he set it on the passenger seat then sat down. He started up the car, and shut the door, wondering if he was making a mistake. Not that he felt he had a choice in what he was doing. As he drove forward, he frowned and shook his head. No, he couldn't, and won't, doubt what he was doing. His group depended on this. Need this.

Driving out of the town, The Governor smiled and offered up a wave to the hunter.

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl drove down the dirt road for a few miles before he found a spot he was comfortable with. He pulled over and shut the car off. He grabbed his cross-bow and looked out through the window. His blue eyes searched and scanned the area, making sure it was clear of walkers. When he was sure he was alone, he left the car and started around to the back. He situated his weapon on his back then opened the truck.

" You alright?" He asked, reaching down.

" I started to panic a bit." Ashlyn said, giving him a nervous laugh while taking his hand. " It was really dark and hot in there." She said as he helped her out. He could tell. There was a bead of sweat making it's way down the front of her neck and her hairline was matted with her sweat. Her face was flushed with from the heat.

" Breathin alright in there though?" Daryl asked.

" Yeah, it's fine." She turned around and grabbed the backpack full of supplies and secured it to her back, grateful for the cool air as it washed over her. " Lead the way." She said when she faced Daryl again.

" What did you tell your man?" Daryl asked as they started walking.

" First, he's not my man so stop calling him that." She snapped, making Daryl look at her quickly. " Second, I told him I was going to visit some people and just walk around the town today. I told him I needed a break from the clinic."

" He bought it?" Daryl asked.

" I'm here with you, aren't I?" Ashlyn asked.

" Sounds 'bout right." Daryl agreed with a small smile.

Together they watched the woods, both keeping their senses sharp and alive for any walkers. Daryl had to admit to himself, he was impressed with her again. He liked how she was handling herself through their walk. She didn't seem nervous or scared. She held his knife in her right hand, gripping it tight as she scanned the area. They hadn't been able to take a gun so he was using his bow and she, his knife.

Ashlyn judged that they walked for almost an hour before the huge prison came into view. Daryl picked up his pace, feeling the need to see his boys and the others. Ashlyn adjusted her pace to try and keep up with him. As they neared the gate, Ashlyn and Daryl heard some yelling a few seconds before a group of people started running towards the group. Daryl took off running, shocking Ashlyn. She slowed her steps, wanting to give him some time with the people that she could tell meant so much to him.

" What happen to you!" A short haired woman asked in a cry as a scruffy man and a big, black man started pushing open the gate.

" I got kidnapped." Daryl said.

" I thought you were dead." The scruffy man said.

" Man, are we glad to see you." The black man said. As soon as the gate open, Scruffy and Daryl reached out. Their grasped each other's forearms and Scruffy started to smile. A second later, the two men gave each other an awkward, tight and brief hug.

" Who do you have with you, Daryl?" The short haired woman asked as she spied Ashlyn, who had started towards them.

" My name is Ashlyn. I'm here to help." She said. Daryl parted from Scruffy and turned to look at her.

" She's a doctor. She lives at the town I was taken too."

" There's a town out there?" The black man asked.

" You're a doctor?" Scruffy asked.

" I am. I brought some supplies from the town to check your pregnant woman and the man who lost his leg." Ashlyn said. Scruffy came forward with his hand extended.

" I'm Rick. The pregnant woman is my wife."

Ashlyn smiled and shook his hand. Carol and T-Dog were introduced next then Ashlyn was pulled into the prison. The gate was shut behind her as more and more people started to come towards them. Daryl took a hold of her arm and started pulling her to walk with him. Ashlyn was stunned. The prison was closed off by huge fences but she couldn't imagine living there, let alone with a child and a pregnant woman.

" Who would you like me to check out first?" Ashlyn asked when all the introductions were made.

" Hershel. He needs help the most." Carol said.

" He is the one who lost his leg?" Ashlyn asked as she looked at the woman.

" Yes. We have been trying our best to care for it but we have no medical experience." Carol said, her eyes shifting to where Daryl was holding Ashlyn's arm, then back to the doctor's face.

" Whatever you did, I'm sure it was fine." Ashlyn said with a smile. " Why don't you lead the way to him?"

The group, as a whole, started walking with her. Their concern and worry for each other was across all their faces. Ashlyn was touched. The town was full of people and they all got along, but Daryl's group, they really cared for one another. They worried for each other. She was touched. They were like their own family. It was clear to Ashlyn, how much they had all worried about Daryl. There was not a single person there that wasn't relieved to see him again.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! __**Knyte:**__ What can I say? I love the man! My goal is to write a fan fic for every one of his movies. So yeah, there will be action happening so I hope you guys aren't bored. She will be interacting with the group and there will be shit with The Governor! *_

Ashlyn sat on the edge of the cot with the group either in the cell or standing behind her while she started checking Hershel over. Daryl was directly over her right shoulder, peering over to watch her work. Everyone else was staring at her but she didn't mind. She understood it. As she noticed before, they loved each other and just wanted to be sure she was doing right by the older man.

" Okay, I'm going to unwrap you. I'm sure it's still sore so I want you to know that I will be as gentle as I can." Ashlyn said, meeting Hershel's eyes.

" I understand." Was his reply. She looked up at the different group members.

" I doubt this is pretty so if any of you don't think you can handle it, I suggest you leave." She said.

She turned her attention back to the leg and the dressing. Slowly she started to unwrap the gauze that had been placed on him. Most of it was covered with blood but that wasn't a surprise. She was sure they had no way of closing up the wound and would have just pressed the gauze against it to stop the bleeding. She couldn't blame them for that. He was lucky they had been able to do what they did.

" How long ago was the limp removed?" She asked without looking up.

" I think about a week ago." Rick answered, making Ashlyn nod.

" So I'm not going to be able to suture it up. I don't like suturing wounds closed if they are twenty-four hours old so what I'm going to do is check it for signs of infection and clean it as best I can. I brought some anti-bacterial ointment that I'm going to apply to it." She dropped some wrappings to the floor. " Then I am going to rewrap it in a fresh dressing and give you two injections."

" Tetanus and an antibiotic?" Hershel asked.

" Yes. I also brought pills, penicillin, if you aren't allergic. I want you to start taking them right away." Ashlyn said.

" Can I talk to you, alone, for a minute?" Rick asked Daryl. Together, the two men stepped out of the cell and walked away from the group.

" Okay, " Ashlyn said as she came to the last dressing. " here goes nothing." She peeled it away and let her eyes take in the wound. Some of the group groaned, others looked away.

" Just tell it to me straight." Hershel said. Ashlyn inhaled as she nodded.

" Well, actually, it's not that bad. And I'm surprised. Scabs have started to form and take place, so that's good. Your body is trying to heal it's self and we want to see that." She looked up at Hershel. " I'm going to touch the top. I can't see an evidence of infection but I want to make sure the skin doesn't feel hot." She pulled the bottoms of her gloves up, exposing her wrists more. She placed those wrists against the skin, thankful there was no heat on him.

" How is it?" Maggie asked.

" Feels good. Skin is normal. There is no drainage of pus or anything." Ashlyn smiled and pulled away to fix her gloves. " Let's get this cleaned and wrapped." She said.

" Tell me about this town." Rick said when he and Daryl were far enough away. Daryl crossed his arms over his chest as they stopped walking.

" They got men, women, children. There's food, guns, ammo. It's like a real workin town." Daryl reported. " Merle's there." Rick's eyebrows went up.

" He's alive?" He asked.

" He is. He's workin with the man in charge, sumone they call The Governor but sumthin ain't right there." Rick nodded and listened as Daryl re-counted his stay in Woodbury. There was nothing Daryl held back. He told Rick about the patient and finding his headless body.

" Are you going back?" Rick asked when Daryl was done.

" Have too. I gotta take the woman back." He said.

" Can we trust her not to say anything about us?"

" I won't have brought her here if I didn't think I could trust her. Group needs what she can do and I think she's startin to see shit ain't what she thought it was at the town." Daryl said.

" When will you be back?" Rick said.

" Couple of days, I can't be sure." Daryl said.

" Daryl?" Ashlyn's voice made him look over at her. " I'm ready to check the baby. I'm going into the next cell." Her eyes shifted to Rick's. " Would you like to be there while I check her?" He frowned then rubbed his lips together. He turned towards her but don't take a step.

" I need to continue talking with Daryl then I'd like to talk to you." He said. Ashlyn nodded.

" Okay." She said before she turned away and walked into the cell by Hershel's.

" I don't know if this is all really needed." Lori said as she laid down on her cot. " I think I might have lost it. I haven't felt it move in a while."

" How far along do you think you are?" Ashlyn asked, sitting down beside Lori's stomach.

" Almost nine months now." Lori answered.

" I brought a fetal heart monitor. Let's see what we can pick up with that, okay?" Ashlyn asked, pulling out the small machine.

" If she did lose it?" Carol asked, making Ashlyn look up at her.

" Then I will need to induce labor. We can't allow her to carry around a decreased baby." She said.

" How can you induce labor?" Lori asked, pulling Ashlyn's attention back to her.

" I believe I have the meds at my clinic that I would need to get it started but let's worry about that later. For now, I just want to see if I can find anything, okay?" She said gently. Lori nodded and pulled her shirt up.

Ashlyn brought the monitor to the round belly and started sliding it around. She picked up Lori's heartbeat and moved the monitor down pass her navel. Lori and Carol grasped hands as Carol sank down to her knees by the cot. A few tense seconds went back before a fast paced, very strong heartbeat came through the speaker. Carol closed her eyes and squeezed Lori's hand. Lori covered her mouth as silent tears slipped down from her eyes. Ashlyn smiled up at the mother.

" Your baby is alive. The heartbeat is strong." She said.

" Why...why isn't it moving?" Lori asked.

" Let me feel around and see how much room we have in there." She set the monitor aside then placed her hands against Lori. She pressed down and felt around, moving her hands slowly against the stomach. " The baby doesn't seem to be head down and there doesn't seem to be much room in there. I believe...your baby is big and is just quickly running out of room in there. Now tell me about your first delivery so I can come up with a plan on getting this one out."

Rick and Daryl continued talking with Rick filling Daryl in on the events that had happen while he was gone. The group was split between staying with Hershel and watching the doctor as she spoke with Lori. There was an air of excitement around them all, a renewal of hope that filtered through the prison at having Ashlyn there. Some of them were even smiling.

" Rick, can I talk to you?" Ashlyn's voice yanked Daryl's head around towards her as she walked towards him. It wasn't a surprise to him. Everytime they were in the same room, she commanded his attention. She didn't even have to say anything and he was staring and looking for her.

" Is there a problem?" Rick asked.

" Well no and yes. Your man is healing up nicely. I left supplies and instructions for his care. Now the baby is alive but it isn't in the head down position. There is a high possibility that I'm going to need to do a c-section but I can preform that and make it painless. If we moved her to the town..."

" No." Daryl spoke up, interrupting her right away. Ashlyn sighed and nodded.

" As I figured, if we moved her to the town, I could do this, no problem, no worries but since I can't, I am going to start bring things here. I can't come with Daryl every time he comes, I'm sure, so I will send things with him. You need to make sure this block is completely secure because for a while, your wife won't be able to move around well after the baby comes." Ashlyn said.

" What about Hershel?" Rick asked. Ashlyn frowned as him dodging the talk about his wife.

" I might be able to make him something he can wear on that leg after it heals. I am going to look at my clinic and see is there is anything there he can use. I will measure the width of his leg and see what I can do. For now, your son says there are crutches in the clinic here and I want him up and on them soon. The soon the better, actually." She said. Rick nodded and sighed.

" Thank you, for all this." He said. " It means everything to us." She tilted her head, her frown still in place.

" Can I speak plainly with you?" She asked. Rick glanced at Daryl and found the hunter staring hard at the doctor. Rick looked back at her and nodded.

" Please."

" Your wife, she really needs you right now. Emotionally. I don't know what happen between you but I can see a complete disconnect. I'd love to be to able to say I can guarantee the baby is fine and your wife's recovery will go well but I can't and I'd hate to see you filled with regret if something happens." She said. Rick closed his eyes. He put one hand on his hip and the other in his hair. He knew what she was saying was true, in his heart he did but... " I'm going to the clinic to see what supplies you guys have so I know what I need to have here."

But she didn't go alone. Carl led the way and Daryl and Rick brought up the rear. There was no way Daryl was going to let her go off by herself. He told himself it was because he didn't completely trust her but there was a nagging voice inside his head that said he didn't want her out of his sight, he didn't want her running around without him.

They spend the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon in the prison. When it was time to go, where there was still a few hours of daylight left, Daryl and Ashlyn left. She followed him in the woods while he hunted. He couldn't go back without anything and he knew it. Why he didn't find any deer, he was able to get a few rabbits and squirrels. When it was time to head back to town, Ashlyn climbed back into the trunk and laid down. Their eyes were locked together for a few seconds before he shut the trunk.

After he got back into the town and parked the car, he looked around to make sure no one was watching then popped the trunk open and helped her out. They didn't say a thing to each other as they went in different ways. Ashlyn's heart was pumping. She was nervous. Had The Governor went looking for her, only to find she was gone? Did he buy her story of needing a break?

In the mess hall Daryl went in first and over to Merle. He had passed his kills off the cook who had accepted them happily. Daryl grabbed his food then settled at a table with his brother. When Ashlyn walked in, they caught eyes and looked away quickly. Neither one said anything to each other. She sat with The Governor and his men. Both were stealing looks at each other.

After dinner, when everyone else was settled in for the night, Daryl crept up to her room again. They made plans together for her next trip to the town, which would be in a few days. They quietly moved through the hotel and the town to the clinic. She packed a few supplies into a backpack for Daryl to take with him when he went to see them the very next day. He had already spoken to The Governor, telling him that he would hunt for the group everyday. The Governor was going to let him keep the car so Daryl stashed the book bag in the trunk.

They got back to the hotel with Daryl muttering his thanks and her smiling. He wouldn't meet her eyes, not even when she said her goodnight. Ashlyn put her hands on his shoulders, making him jump. She ignored the tension that was flowing through him suddenly and kissed his cheek. Daryl stared at her in disbelief. She smiled, knowing his eyes followed her up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please review! Im sorry I took so long. I was sick Saturday then Sunday I witnessed a horrible event and just couldn't get it together afterwards. Warning here, if you didn't see the show, there are spoilers here. I didn't go with the show word for word, scene for scene, but I did take some things from it*_

Daryl returned to the prison the next day, again telling The Governor he was going hunting. Ashlyn stayed at the town. She knew she couldn't go two days in a row. The Governor would question her taking so much time from the clinic and she knew it. Just like he did the day before, Daryl parked the car and walked to the prison. Rick let him in right away. Daryl carried the back pack of supplies to Lori's cell.

" Doc Ashlyn sent this stuff." He said, handing the bag over to Lori and Carol. " She wrote some directions down and shit."

" What is all this?" Lori asked as she opened the bag and started pulling things out. Daryl shrugged.

" Stuff for you and the baby, I reckon." He said.

A few days later, Ashlyn was able to come back with Daryl. As she asked him to try and get her a few walkers, females, if it wouldn't endanger him too bad. He had killed as many as he could find and lined them up on the ground, just inside the fence. The group gathered around Ashlyn with Daryl standing across from her. They watched as she showed Carol and Maggie, mostly, how to start IV's. She went over how to hook up Lori to it and deliver pain medicine to her.

" Now I can't take all the pain away because I don't want to give you an epidural. Going into your spine and delivering the medicine that way would be too dangerous and too hard to teach them." Ashlyn explained to Lori. " But I can make it manageable for you."

" I understand." Lori said from her spot by one walker.

Again and again Ashlyn went over the IV's. Daryl watched as she explained things, telling them how a vein and a tendon might look the same but how they felt different. She had both Maggie and Carol start IV lines in the walkers, using the same needle over and over again. He hated to admit it but he liked listening to her talk. He liked how smart she was. She was also patient with his group and he liked that more. He pulled her into him more.

The second part of the day was spent with her performing mock c-sections on the walkers. She went over and over again with how deep to cut into the stomach. She opened a walker, showed them the uterus with Glenn turning green and walking away. T-Dog followed the young man. Lori went to rest and Rick decided to patrol the fence. Again Daryl was forced to admit that his woman impressed him. He frowned at the thought while she cut into a walker uterus. She wasn't his woman. She was a woman but not his.

" Okay, you're turn." Ashlyn said when she and the girls moved to a new walker.

She handed over the scalpel to Carol. She guided Carol and Maggie when it was their turn. She stole looks at Daryl, only to find him frowning and staring at her. But that wasn't new. Daryl always frowned. And he always stared at her. Cut after cut, slice after slice the girls worked clean through walkers Daryl had brought them. Ashlyn sutured the females up, showing them how to care for the organ and skin. She talked about control Lori's bleeding and pain management, while Daryl moved with them and watched.

Four times she visited with him, every three days she hid herself away in the trunk of the car. Every night, even if she didn't go to the prison, her and Daryl would meet up in her room. Daryl would give her a report on Hershel or Lori. She would make notes, notes she kept hidden away in her room, right under her mattress. She was making drawings for things she wanted to make for Hershel's leg but hadn't started anything yet. As expected, the limp was slightly swollen and she needed to wait until it went down before she could start making measurements of him.

" Ashlyn has been like a Godsent to us." Rick said to Daryl as they watched Ashlyn talking to Lori while they stood on out in the yard. Ashlyn was smiling and nodding at something.

" She's done right by us." Daryl muttered.

The sun was high and hot that day. He could feel the sweat prickling down the back of his shirt but it wasn't just the heat from the sun that made him sweat. It was Ashlyn. It was watching Ashlyn that did it to him. It was her smile, her laugh, her gentle way with his new family. It was the fact that she was going out of her way to help them. But she wasn't for him. She wasn't like the girls in his hometown. She wasn't meant to be pushed against a wall or taken on the floor of a trailer. She deserved better. She needed better but Daryl didn't know how to be better.

" You figure out anything more with the town?" Rick asked.

A high pitch siren started blaring through the prison and the grounds. Everyone jumped and yelled or started running. Carl clasped his hands over his ears. Ashlyn started asking what the hell was the noise. Rick and Daryl started to panic as they fired bullets into the speakers overhead. Walkers gathered first at the fence then started pouring through.

" Where are they coming from? How are they getting through?" Ashlyn yelled when she, Carl, Maggie and Lori saw the walkers making their way towards them.

" Lori!" Rick screamed.

" Run!" Daryl yelled out as the two ran towards one of the gates.

" We have to get inside!" Maggie yelled.

Ashlyn cast a look towards Daryl who was still yards away. Another fence and gate was between them. It might as well have been miles. The walkers were closing in on them and fast. Rick and Daryl were yelling as Rick whipped out a ring of keys. Knowing there was no other way, Ashlyn hurried after her three companions.

They ran through the prison with the sirens chasing them. They turned a corner, having to turn back around when they encountered a group of walkers. Moans and groans seemed to greet them at every turn. They ran through the hallways, trying doors as they found them, yelling when they were locked. It wasn't until they reached the fourth hallway that they found an open door. The small group pushed inside, slamming the door shut and turning the lock.

" What do we do?" Ashlyn asked.

" We wait here until they pass by." Maggie said, listening in at the door.

" Where did they come from?" Ashlyn whispered.

" I don't know." Together the two women pressed against the door.

" Ashlyn, I'm having a contraction." Lori whined out.

TWDTWDTWD

Rick and Daryl ran through the prison, needing to get to the control room to turn off the siren. They fought through walkers, cutting them down while swearing and yelling. Back to back they worked, firing their guns and shoving knives into dead brains. Working, fighting, pushing, never stopping. Both men feeling the need to protect the group and their women. Daryl hoped Ashlyn was safe, knowing hope was almost useless.

TWDTWDTWD

" I'm sorry." Ashlyn whispered a second before she slicing the knife into Lori's stomach.

The pregnant woman threw her head back, burst into tears and screamed. Ashlyn's own cheeks became wet with tears as she cut. She opened Lori and cut into the uterus. She had to deliver the baby, had to save the child. She had promised. As she pulled the baby out, Lori's screams died down and she went limp. Maggie and Carl sobbed.

" It's a girl." Ashlyn breathed out as she worked quickly to clear the airways of the infant.

TWDTWDTWD

The group quickly took stock of who was still standing in the yard and who wasn't. T-Dog was dead, Carol was gone, leaving only her scarf behind. There was no sign of Maggie, Lori, Carl or Ashlyn. Rick was pacing, Daryl was pissed off. His arms were streaked with blood and sweat. He would find her, dead or alive. He put his hands on his hips. No one would touch her but him, if need be. If she was bitten, he would stay with her through the change then put her down, he decided.

Then the sound of a baby crying yanked Daryl's head up and made Rick turn. Maggie was coming out of an open door, holding a baby against her chest. Carl was pale and looked like he was in shock. Ashlyn...all the air left Daryl's lungs the second he saw her. His hands slipped from his hips. Her hands were covered in blood, clear up to her wrists. There was blood down her shirt and covering her jeans. Her pale, slender neck and face were dotted with the red life force. She was breathing hard and looked just as pale as Carl.

" Where is she?" Rick asked Maggie. With his eyes locked on his woman, Daryl and Ashlyn moved towards each other. Ashlyn was shaking her head.

" I had no choice." She was saying as her tears washed away the blood littering her face.

" Where is she!" Rick yelled. Ashlyn stopped walking and moved to cover her face with her hands as she started to cry harder. Daryl reached out and grabbed her wrists to stop her.

" Who's blood is this?" He asked. Ashlyn was staring at his chest and shaking her head as she cried and Rick screamed. " Who's blood is this?!" Daryl asked again, louder. He let his hands slide from her wrists to her elbows. He gave her shake which made her body jolt. " Woman!" Her eyes flew to his face. They were wide and almost wild looking.

" What?" She asked. Daryl felt his face soften at the sound of her quiet voice.

" Who's blood is that?" He asked gently.

" Lori's." She whispered. He closed his eyes as relief flooded his system. His shoulders dropped and he loosen his hold on her.

" Ain't yours or a walker's?" He asked.

" No." She whispered again. Daryl nodded and opened his eyes again.

" Stay here, alright?" He asked, dropping his hands from her. He hurried over to Beth who was watching Rick as he fell apart. " Beth, I need to take the doc in and clean her up. She's 'bout your size so I can take one of your shirts and a pair of pants?"

" Yeah, sure thing." The quiet girl said.

" Watch the boy. He just lost his mama." Daryl said.

" Okay." Beth said as she nodded and looked back to Carl.

Daryl returned to his doctor and took a hold of her elbow again. He pulled back her into the prison. Thankfully, her tears had slowed down. They hadn't stopped completely but they had slowed down. She was trying to slow her breathing down too but they were coming out in shuddering gasps. He could feel her body trembling while she tried to control herself.

Daryl pulled her closer to him while they hurried through the cell block the group slept in. He moved over to Beth and Hershel's cell. He was going to wash her hands and arms then make her change her clothes. He needed to hurry back to the group than and see what they needed for the baby. He was going to do what the baby needed him to do, get what it needed because he refused to lose anyone else.

Daryl's hand was warm against her skin. Ashlyn looked up at his face but he wasn't looking down at her. He looked angry but she couldn't tell if he was mad at her or not. He didn't speak as he pulled her into the cell and over to the sink. Ashlyn's chest contracted with her sobs. Lori's screams and cries echoed through her mind. Carl raising the gun up and firing kept flashing in front of her.

Daryl reached out and turned on the water as soon as they reached the sink. He thrust her hands under the cold water and started washing and working the blood off her. He rubbed against her skin, needing to see the blood off her. He hated how the red looked against the white of her hands. He rubbed hard, staring at their hands and knowing she was staring at him. He was forceful, he was strong. He forced her hands to open and worked his fingers through hers.

Daryl was frowning and couldn't stop. Her skin was so soft, the softest he has ever felt. She was clean but he wasn't ready to part from her. The blood had washed off easily but he couldn't seem to stop touching her hands and fingers. He was shocked at the difference between them. Her hands were so small he could completely enclose one in his hand, he could make her hand disappear inside his. Her skin was completely unlike his. He was rough and his palms had calluses on them. Hers were unbelievable soft and smooth.

Ashlyn cleared her throat.

" I'm clean." She whispered. Daryl jumped and looked at her. She was still staring up at him, her tears had completely stopped by than but her cheeks were streaked.

" What?" He asked.

" The blood on my hands, it's gone." Ashlyn said.

He looked down at their hands, still under the water. He reached up and turned the water off then pulled away from her. He turned his back and started looking for something to dry her off with. Seeing a towel sitting on a bag, he snatched it up then faced her again. He took a hold of her and started to dry her off. When he was sure her hands and wrists were dried, he put the towel under the water.

" Got blood on your face. Need to clean it off." Was all he muttered.

But instead of handing the towel to her and letting her do it, he took a hold of her chin and tilted her head up. Gently and carefully, Daryl started to dab at her face and cheeks with the towel. He refused to meet her eyes, she could tell. He wiped her forehead, around her temple and down her right cheek. He cleaned her chin, her left cheek, then, shockingly he did finally met her eyes.

Then everything sped up at once. He dropped the towel, grabbed the sides of her face with both hands and slammed his mouth against hers. His breath was leaving his body fast and hard. He pushed against her, forcing her to walk backwards and grab at his waist. His tongue moved into her mouth, dominating and controlling hers. Daryl plunged in and out of her mouth, twisting around her tongue so fast, Ashlyn could barely keep up with him.

As soon as the wall hit her back, Daryl hit her front. His hands dropped down to her ass. He hauled her up, keeping his mouth fused to hers. Her arms went around his neck as heat and lust burned through her like it never had before. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed his hips forward, pressing his erection against her body. He squeezed her ass, wanting inside her more than anything.

" Daryl." Her voice brought him right back to himself. He yanked his head away from her to stare at her face. Her eyes were dark. Her eyelids were half closed and filled with lust...for him? Daryl dropped her straight to the ground and stumbled back. What was he doing? This wasn't the trash he was used too. He shook his head.

" Change your clothes." He said before he turned and hurried away, ignoring how she called out to him.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review! I think this might be one of my favorite scenes ever! Norman Reedus started following me on Twitter Nov 13 at 3:31 pm!*_

By the time Ashlyn had recovered from Daryl's heated, shocking make out session, changed her clothes and made it back outside, Daryl was on his bike with Maggie behind him. He cast Ashlyn one look then turned away, picked up his legs and sped away. Her mouth dropped in shock. He was leaving her? Why the hell was he leaving, and with the young woman she knew belonged to Glenn.

" Where the hell is he going?" She asked Glenn.

" To raid a daycare up the road. They are going to try and find the baby some things." Glenn said. Ashlyn's annoyance deflated at once.

" Oh." She said as she stared after him. " I should go and check the baby out, make sure she's okay." Ashlyn said.

TWDTWDTWD

By the time Daryl and Maggie had returned, Ashlyn had checked the baby over as best she could. The baby looked healthy but things could change at the drop of a hat with a new born. She had bathed the baby as best she could, being careful to mind the cord she had clamped off and cut earlier. Now the baby was wrapped up in a sweatsuit that belonged to Carl.

" Got some daipers, clothes and shit." Daryl said when he and Maggie walked back into the prison.

He walked over to Ashlyn without looking at her and, surprisingly, carefully, took the baby from her. He bounced her and started speaking quietly to the little girl. Maggie came forward and handed Daryl a bottle. He, very gently, coaxed the baby to take the bottle and start to suck. A smile popped across his face that Ashlyn had never seen before and for some reason, made things in her lower body tighten.

Ashlyn took a few steps back as the remaining of members of his group, minus, Rick, moved around him. He continued to smile down at the baby while he rocked side to side. They were talking about names then Carl started listing off different girl names. It didn't take long before Ashlyn realized he was saying the names of members they had lost. She was shocked at their lost. Ashlyn closed her eyes when he said his mother's name. Lori's screams started to replay in her mind.

Daryl looked over Beth's head to his doctor. She was standing back from them with her arms crossed over her chest. She was holding her arms so tightly, he could see her knuckles were white. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip, looking very upset as she did it. He held his breath as his eyes zoned in on her mouth. Their kiss flashed through his mind and his body.

Hot damn, he wanted to be inside that woman, like yesterday. He wanted to pound away in between her legs, moving in and out of her until he exploded. His cock agreed with that thought. It twitched in his pants as he rose up, harding, lengthening and tightening the hold his pants had on him. He dropped his eyes to the newest member of his group. He needed to stop already with those thoughts. She was not meant for him.

TWDTWDTWD

Ashlyn laid in the darkness of the trunk of the car and stared at nothing. Every bump in the road caused her body to move or roll slightly but she didn't care. She was completely focused on her thoughts and her thoughts were with his group. They loved each other. They cared about each other. She wanted that. She wanted to be a part of a group that cried together, fought together, looked after each other. This was what she was missing with the town. It was what the tow, as a whole, was missing.

In the dark, her fingers found their way to her lips. She closed her eyes and sighed. She tapped her fingertips against her bottom lip then felt along her top one. She could still feel Daryl's lips burning against her, could still taste him. Heat blossomed between her legs when she remembered how his tongue felt in her mouth. She whimpered to herself. That was the kind of kiss that could rock a girl to her core. But then he walked away from her. He carried on the rest of their time at the prison as if it hadn't happen and she had to wonder, was he not as affected as she was? Maybe he was used to kissing and being kissed like that but she wasn't.

When they reached the town and he parked the car, Daryl opened the trunk but didn't help her out like he usually did. He simply walked away from her. Ashlyn sat up in shock. She called out to him but Daryl never turned around. And at dinner, he sat with Merle, leaning over his plate and eating without looking up. She sat a few tables away, feeling her anger wash over her. How dare he!

" Ashlyn." The Governor pulled her out of her thoughts as he sat down beside her. She forced herself to look at him and smile. " How have you been enjoying your days off?"

" They have been good." She said. The Governor smiled and nodded.

" I'm glad to hear it. You deserve them. What have you been doing because I haven't seen you around, in fact, no one has." He said. Ashlyn wasn't stupid. She knew how to school her face. She had learned in medical school and working in ER's. Sometimes, as a doctor, bad news had to be given with the straightest of faces.

" Well, I slept in. Just walked around, napped. I just hung out with myself." Ashlyn said, looking away. Her eyes fluttered up on their own and found Daryl staring hard at them with something on his face. Was it...could it be...was he jealous? If he was jealous then that meant he was affected by their kiss!

" Well I'm glad you are enjoying your time." The Governor said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Ashlyn nodded with her sole attention on her hunter. He sat up straighter and his face darken right away. His body tensed and she tried to not smile. He was jealous! And as if he wanted to prove her point, he slammed his tray down on the table and hauled himself up, causing a few people to look at him. Including The Governor. The Governor's hand tighten on her shoulder. Daryl's eyes narrowed. Ashlyn's breath caught. Daryl's mouth tighten.

" I wonder what his problem is." The Governor said as he leaned into her. Ashlyn jumped when she realized how close he was to her. She looked at him quickly then back at Daryl. He stormed out of the mess hall, despite Merle calling out to him. Ashlyn's heart jumped into her throat.

Later that night she was pacing through her room, waiting on pins and needles for him to come to her. He would, he always did because he had too. They went over her medical notes on his group together. He always wanted to know what she was thinking about Hershel's leg and the others health. He watched her while she charted. But he didn't come that night. She sank down onto her bed and stared at the door. He didn't come. He wasn't going to either.

" Stupid bitch." Daryl muttered to himself as he sat on his bed. His hands were in fists, resting on his thighs. " Fuckin makin me kiss her then hittin on that asshole." He grumbled. Not that he cared. She could fuck every man in the town and Daryl wouldn't care. A knock came his door, pulling him up. " Whore probably likes gettin fucked against a wall!" He snapped while he walked. " Moaning like a slut, I bet she does!" He grabbed the door and yanked it open. " What!" He yelled before he realized Ashlyn was standing in front of him and with a bag over her shoulder.

" You didn't come for me, so I came for you." She said, pushing her way into his room. " Shut the door."

" What the hell do you think you are doin?" Daryl asked, slamming the door shut and hating himself for listening to her.

" Lock the door. I'm staying over." Ashlyn said.

" No, you ain't!" Daryl snapped without moving away from his door. She dropped her bag to the floor and spun around.

" Oh yes, I am. You want me. I want you. This is happening." She said.

" What's happenin?" Daryl asked. Ashlyn smiled and yanked her shirt off. Daryl stepped back, the door hitting his back hard. " Put that back on." He said with his voice borderline on whispering.

" I don't think you really want that." She said, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

And he didn't, not really. And he really wanted her to lose her bra. His hands came to his side, against the door. They opened while his eyes zoned in on her chest. She pulled the bra away and tossed it to the ground. His hands closed on their own. He was panting with his mouth closed. His cock jerked, his legs tensed. His body started begging for her. Her nipples tighten from the chilly air in his room.

" Come on, Daryl. We both need AND want this." She said. He shook his head while staring at her breasts.

" I ain't what you're used too." He said while she started walking towards him.

" What do you mean?" Ashlyn asked.

" I mean, I ain't gentle. I'm hard." Daryl said, making her smile.

" Yeah, I hope you are since I'm shirtless." She said. Daryl shook his head, bring his eyes to her face. He didn't mean his dick. Of course that was hard. Stupid ass had been hard since the moment he first saw her.

" Ain't talkin 'bout that." Daryl said. His voice started to change. It was becoming rougher, lower. She hoped that meant he was getting more turned on. Ashlyn reached out and took a hold of his shirt. Daryl looked down at her hands as she started undoing the buttons of his shirt. His mind started to panic. It was telling him to stop her but the rest of him was hollering for her to hurry up and undress him.

" Than what are you talking about?" Ashlyn said. His flickered back up to hers. One button undone.

" Means I don't have sex all nice and gentle like you're used too." Second button undone. " I'm rough. I'll fuck you but it's gonna be hard." Another button. Part of him hoped his words would scare her away.

" I don't mind rough and hard. I have never really been into the sweet and pretty stuff anyway." She said, making him frown. Didn't girls like her only like it soft and nice? Fourth button done, three more to go.

" You know what you're sayin? I'm a redneck. I ain't like those doctors you been 'round." He said. Fifth button.

" Let me just tell you what I like in bed." Ashlyn said as she moved down to his sixth button. " I like to have my hair pulled. I like to be bitten. I want to dig my nails into your skin. I want to rock with you inside me." Suddenly Daryl couldn't swallow. His final button was undone. She pushed the flannel open and started to run her hands up his stomach while bring herself into him. She stepped up, making sure to press her breasts against his chest. She didn't stop moving into him until her lips were only a whisper away from him. " I want to bite you." His eyes shut and both his hands went into her hair.

He almost yanked her head to the side and took her lips with his in a growl. Her hands clutched at his shirt, needing him even closer to her than he was. His left arm dropped to her waist. Again he picked her up. He turned them around and pressed her into the door. They were both breathing hard, both needing what they were going to do and wanting it.

Daryl kissed her hard, weaving his fingers through her hair. He wanted to test her, wanted to know if what she had said was true or not. So he pulled her hair and was rewarded when her moan shot into his mouth. He jerked harder in his pants. She wanted it rough and hard and that was what he was going to give her. Not wanting to waste another second, Daryl dropped her down and pulled away.

" Get your pants off." He ordered as he shred his flannel shirt.

With her hands shaking, Ashlyn started undoing her pants. She kicked off her shoes while he yanked his wife beater over his head. They stared hard at each other. Her face was flushed and she was almost whimpering as she tried to control her breathing. But he didn't want her in control of herself. He wanted her wild and begging for him, the way he had always wanted a girl to do.

Ashlyn's heart was slamming so hard, it almost hurt. Her body was trembling with her need, she was struggling to undo her pants. Daryl reach behind her and locked the door then grabbed her pants. He pushed her hands away, yanked her towards him and started undoing her pants. He was impatient, she could see it and feel it. He dropped to his knees, yanking her pants down.

" Step up." Daryl ordered.

Yeah, she liked him telling her what to do. She braced her hands on his shoulders and lifted her right leg first, waited until he pulled her pants off then lifted her left one. His rough fingers slide up her body, making her eyes shut and her head go back. He grabbed at her panties and they were gone a second later. She was completely bare and open for him.

Daryl narrowed his eyes as he took in the soft curls that were resting between her legs. She was neat and trimmed, something Daryl hadn't thought he'd want until it was right in his face. He hadn't cared about what a girl looked like there because he had never paid that much attention to it. Before, he'd been all about getting in, getting off, and getting out. But now...he thought she was beautiful. He glanced up her body, getting more excited that her want was written all over her face. He looked back at her curls and briefly wondered like what she would taste like. Going down on a woman was not something he had done before. He had thought about it just never tried. In the porns he had seen, he had always liked the scenes where the woman was losing it when a man's face between her legs, he had just never imagined himself doing it. Maybe he'd try it, just this once.

To her completely and utter shock, Daryl parted her with his fingers and latched his mouth to the top of her core. Her knees almost buckled, her hands squeezed his shoulders and her mouth dropped open. She tilted her head up and cried out. He sucked against her, he flicked his tongue, he circled her like he had been born to go down on a woman.

" What the hell is that?" Merle asked himself from inside his room. He frowned and walked over to the wall that stood between his room and Daryl's. He turned his head, pressed his ear to the wall and listened hard. Very feminine moaning greeted him, making Merle grin. " Well good for you, Daryl. Who you got in there?" He whispered. The female called out his brother's name, making Merle's smile fade. "No, not her. I told you to stay away from the doc!"

Daryl swept up her body and picked her up. His right hand disappeared between them as he bit down into her shoulder. Ashlyn arched and pulled at his hair. He popped open his button and yanked his zipper down. He reached into his boxers, freeing himself as fast as he could. Ashlyn was whimpering uncontrollably and Daryl could hardly wait to be inside her.

" Hurry!" She breathed out.

With his left hand gripping her ass, Daryl brought himself to her core then pushed straight into her. His right hand came to the door while his forehead pressed against her. Then the pumping began. He gave her everything he had, loving that she took it all. Her arms were locked down around his neck, her legs were tight around his waist and she was moaning so loud it was echoing through his head.

Pleasure like he had never felt before coursed through his body. It rushed up through his midsection and spread like fire through his veins. Her breath left her body and moved into his mouth. He wanted to kiss her but couldn't. He couldn't do anything other than thrust his hips and feel the inside of her body. He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth together. He was getting close, he could feel it already but he would not cum before her. He refused to leave her wanting more but holding back was getting harder and harder to do as her body sucked him in deeper and deeper.

Once again, she pulled at his hair only this time it was because she was cumming against him. Her body trembled, her inner walls clamped down on him and it was too much for him to bare. Daryl exploded so hard, his hips slammed into her and it was his turn to throw his head back and groan. He poured through her in an orgasm that rocked his body like never before. His right hand went into a fist. He slammed it against the door, moaning through the pleasure.

Then his legs finally gave and they tumbled to the floor together. Daryl fell back onto his back, holding her against him. Ashlyn's head hit his sweat soak chest but she could care less. Her brain was fried, her body spent, and inside she was tingling. She could feel her heartbeat deep inside her. She was twitching and contracting around him as she whimpered through her orgasm aftershocks.

" Oh my God." She breathed out. She repeated the phase over and over again, unable to grasp what she had just experienced.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review!*_

Ashlyn was panting on the floor of Daryl's bathroom with him beside her, having his own trouble controlling his breathing the next morning. Both were wet from the shower and sweating from sex on the bathroom floor. His arms were laying on the floor while her hands were covering her face. She shook her head with her eyes shut.

" You are amazing in bed!" She breathed out.

" Ain't even had sex in the bed yet." Daryl answered. Ashlyn dropped her hands and they looked at each other a second before she started to laugh. He couldn't help himself, he smiled.

" That's a good point. But if being the bed makes the sex any better than it is now, I'm not going to make it. My body will go into shock." She said, making him want to puff out his chest in very male pride. She sighed and sat up. Daryl pushed himself up, letting his elbows rest against the bathroom floor and take on most of his weight. She grabbed her panties and faced him before she stepped into them. " I'm serious. My heart is racing off the charts right now. I'm twitching inside." Daryl smiled again. She pulled her panties all the way up then moved back towards him. She straddled his lap and sat down.

" What the hell you doin?" He asked.

" I'm going to kiss you." She pressed her lips to him in a big, sloppy kiss, that actually made Daryl laugh. " Get dressed!" She jumped up and moved away from him.

Daryl pulled himself up, feeling lighter and more relaxed than he had in a while. Twice they had had great sex, had slept in the bed together and he felt refreshed. He hadn't thought he would want to sleep in the bed with a girl, and had intended on staying on his side of the bed, but Ashlyn had curled into him the second they laid down. She had grabbed his arm and forced it around her then snuggled into his chest. Daryl had to admit, it had felt nice. Her head had been on his chest and her arms were tight around him and it had felt good to be held.

" Open this door!" Merle yelled out at the same time he beat against Daryl's door. The couple looked at each other quickly.

" Stay here!" Daryl ordered quietly. Thankfully, he was dressed already. He hurried out of the bathroom and closed the door then went to his room's door.

" Daryl!" Merle yelled, beating on the door again. Daryl frowned and opened it.

" What the hell you yellin for?" He asked. Merle didn't wait for Daryl to invite him. He stormed into the room, looking around.

" Close the door and tell me where the girl is?" Merle snapped. Daryl shut the door and turned around to look at his brother.

" What girl?" Daryl asked.

" Don't play stupid, boy!" Merle walked to the bar and banged on the door. " Come on out, Doc! I know you're in there! I heard you last night, fuckin my brother!"

" What the hell are you doin?" Daryl snapped as he stepped forward, trying to get in between his brother and the door.

" Don't try and deny a thing, Daryl. I heard you last night. I heard her moanin and you groanin. I heard her voice callin your name. You forget what I told you 'bout leavin her alone?" The door opened to Ashlyn frowning.

" Why did you tell him to leave me alone?" She asked. She placed one hand on Daryl's arm, gently nudging him over so she could see Merle better.

" The Governor don't want any men here lookin at you and touchin you. He done told Daryl that. He told me and the other men around town the same. He don't want you distracted none from the work he needs you to do." Merle said. Ashlyn tilted her head and frowned.

" He did what?" She asked.

" He don't want the men touchin you or hittin on you or nothin." Ashlyn narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

" He told men to stay away from me? Well that makes sense then." She said. Daryl frowned and looked down at her.

" What makes sense?" He asked.

" Well, I tried to talk to a few men lately and none of them seem to want anything to do with me." Ashlyn said. Daryl felt himself tighten up. She had talked to men lately? When he was around?

" Why the hell you talkin to other men for?" He snapped.

" Don't matter none, she ain't your woman and she ain't gonna be." Merle snapped.

" I can be his woman if I want. The Governor doesn't owe me." Ashlyn said.

" He ain't gonna like it. Told me to put a lease on Daryl when it came to you. Now I ain't gonna tell him 'bout this little meetin but don't let this be a habit. You can't be lettin people see her leave this room. You understand me, Boy?" Merle said to Daryl, while completely ignoring Ashlyn. He pointed to Daryl. " Don't be thinkin you got sumthin gonna with her cuz you don't. You can't. She's spoken for. The Governor got work for her."

" The Governor does not owe me. I don't know how many times I have to say that." Ashlyn said again. She reached out and took a hold of Daryl's shirt. " If I want to be with your brother, I will be."

" You know what I said to you 'bout her. You know what he said. He ain't gonna stand for you not listenin." Merle said to Daryl.

" I ain't his bitch. He ain't gonna order me around." Daryl said. He reached up and took a hold of Ashlyn's arm and pulled her into him. Part of him was surprised when she put her arm around his waist and snuggled into his body.

" You can't do this. You can't be together." Merle sounded almost like he was pleading with his brother.

" I can do what I want." Daryl snapped back. " That means if I want to be with the girl, I'm gonna." Merle put one hand in his hair and pulled it.

" He catches you two, he gonna kick you out." Merle said. " Not Ashlyn but you."

" I ain't plannin on livin here." Daryl said, making Ashlyn look up at him. If he wasn't staying then how could they start anything? If he asked, would she leave with him? Would The Governor let her come during the day to work at the clinic and leave at night to go back to Daryl if he did leave?

" Daryl, think 'bout this some. You want ass, there's enough women here to give it. Sex ain't worth bein cast out." Merle tried to reason.

" Ain't 'bout just ass." Daryl said. Ashlyn's heart beat kicked up. He wasn't looking at her as just someone to get off with.

" Then what's it 'bout, huh? You can't really like her. She ain't for you, done told you that already." Daryl's jaw tighten as his eyes narrowed down.

" Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Ashlyn said. " And why can't he like me? Is there something wrong with me?"

" No offense, Sweetheart, but you ain't really like the women who go for us, Dixons. Daryl knows that. He knows he can't have nothin with you." There was a few seconds of silence were the brothers just stared at each other.

" Are you going to tell The Governor?" Ashlyn spoke up. Merle stood up straight and drew in a deep breath. His eyes shifted to her face.

" If you don't let this happen again, I'll let it slide." Merle said. " But I'm serious, no one can see you two together. Let's go, Doc. You leave with me so no gets any ideas." He headed over to the door and when Ashlyn didn't move, he said, " Come on, Doc. "

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl left Ashlyn at the town without saying a word to her. Merle's words were replaying in his mind. The Governor would be pissed if he knew about them. Would he do anything to her? Why was she so special to him? At first, Daryl had thought the man and Ashlyn had something going but that clearing wasn't so. If she was seeing him, she wouldn't have come to Daryl's room and all but threw herself at him. She wouldn't have spent the night with him. She damn sure won't have showered with him, stroking his dick like it was his job and then letting him fuck her on the bathroom floor like she had.

" We figured out how the walkers got in." Glenn said as he let Daryl into the prison.

" How?" Daryl asked.

" Someone opened one side of the gates and lured them here with meat. We think animal meat." Glenn filled him in.

" We should check the woods. See if we can find anything out there. You find Rick?" Daryl asked while they walked.

" He's in the bad shape, real bad. I think Ashlyn should try and talk to him. He's like he lost his mind."

TWDTWDTWD

Ashlyn was mad. She was mad at Merle were interrupting their good morning, mad at The Governor for telling Daryl to stay away from her and mad at Daryl for leaving with telling her. She was hurrying through the town, deciding to take her lunch break in her room. She hoped the alone time would calm her nerves. She wanted to ask The Governor who he thought he was to dictate her life but she didn't want to get Merle in trouble.

She jogged up the stairs in the hotel that was her home, digging out her hotel key as she moved. Just being close to Daryl's room, his space, fueled her anger with him and brought their night and morning back to her. She couldn't stop herself from remembering how his breath felt, rushing against her skin. She couldn't help by think about how he groaned when he came inside her. Her face flushed as she reached her door.

Despite her anger, she knew she would go to him as soon as she could that night. She wanted him to bad to stay away from long. Ashlyn smiled while she slipped her key into the lock of her door. Yeah, Daryl was build for sex. He had hit spots inside and outside of her that no man had ever hit. He rocked her body and mind to the point were she could have swore she passed out during her orgasms. The thought made her laugh.

A laugh that died when she pushed open her door. Her room was a mess. Her dresser drawer were open and her clothes were thrown all over the place. Her mattress had been stripped of the blankets was the mattress it's self was over turned. She frowned as she walked in carefully. The door closed behind her. She held her breath as she looked around.

" Doc." The Governor's voice made her jump and spin around.

" What are you doing here?" She asked quickly.

" I'm really sorry for this." He said as he stalked towards her.

" For what?" She asked.

He rushed her suddenly. He grabbed her neck a second before a sharp pin prick went through the skin at her neck. She cried out and started to fight him. He backed up right away and that was when she noticed he was holding a syringe in his hand. Her left hand flew to her neck in disbelief. What had he just injected her with?

" Now don't be scared." The Governor said. Ashlyn fell to her knees.

_Stay awake! Don't close your eyes!_ She yelled to herself as she toppled to her side. Her entire body relaxed. The Governor appeared in her vision and was talking but Ashlyn couldn't hear a single thing he was saying. She tried to force her arms and legs to move but nothing would obey her. The Governor leaned down and grabbed her. The last thing she remembered was being thrown over his shoulder then there was darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review!*_

When Daryl returned to town, the first thing he did was hit up the clinic. He didn't go in but walked around the it, trying to peer in the windows from a distance, hoping for a glimpse of her. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He had never stuck around long after sex before, had never wanted to see the girls much afterwards unless it was more getting off, but he wanted to see Ashlyn. She was more than just a way to lose himself a bit, she was his. But there was nothing to see through the windows. With a frown, he headed to the hotel. Maybe she choose not the work that day. They were up late and that thought brought a small smile to his face, as much as he fought it. Maybe he had tired her out.

He rushed into the hotel, trying to force himself to slow but knowing he was unable too. The need and want to see her was surprising strong to him. Daryl took the steps two at a time. There would be time to slow down once he reached the top level. He would relax and pretend he was coming to give her an update, not calm his need for her. But everything changed when he reached her floor.

The door to her room was hanging open. Daryl drew his knife without thinking. He crept towards her room, holding his breath and straining to hear anything he could. Only silence greeted him. With a deep frown, he reached her door and looked in. Her room was completely torn apart. His chest tighten as his heart stopped. He wanted to call out to her but needed to make sure the room was cleared first.

He checked every where. Her bathroom, under the bed, the corners, even behind the doors but there was nothing. No blood, no traces of where she was, nothing. He righted her mattress and went through the blankets and sheets that littered her floor. Her medical notes, the notes they made together about Lori and Hershel, were gone. Whoever took his woman now knew about his group.

" Sum a bitch." Daryl muttered.

TWDTWDTWD

Ashlyn's eyelids felt like they had weights tied to them. They were heavy and didn't want to obey her command to open. Her arms and legs felt like they also had weights on them and they wouldn't move. Slowly, her lips formed a frown. She realized she was sitting up in a chair. Her ankles were tied to the chair legs. There was a rope around her chest, keeping her upper body against the chair. Her wrists were also bound together, behind her back.

" You awake?" The Governor's voice greeted her. Ashlyn tried to remain as still as she could. " Come on now, Sweetheart. I know you're awake. I saw your eyes twitch." He swept his hand through her hair and down her cheek to take a hold of her chin. He tilted her head up. " Open those pretty eyes that hunter likes to look at." There was no use pretending. He knew. With everything in her, Ashlyn started to open her eyes. Son of a bitch was smiling at her. " There you are. Welcome back." He started to stroke her chin.

" Where...where am I?" She whispered.

" Some place safe, I can assure you." He said as he pulled away. Ashlyn closed her eyes and shook her head.

" Why am I tied to this chair?" She asked when she opened them again. The Governor leaned against a table she hadn't realized was behind him. He let his hands come to rest against it.

" Because I think you need a little time out. I think you need to refocus your time and energy on the task at hand. I think Daryl has clouded your mind and you need to remember what's important." He said with a smile.

" And what's that?" Ashlyn asked.

" Why, the town, The people here. Your work." The Governor said. He pushed away from the table and came to her again. He crouched down and placed his hands on her legs. When Ashlyn tried to jerk away from him, he smiled and squeezed her, hard. " Just how long did you think I'd keep letting you go on those little field trips with your boyfriend?" He whispered. Her eyes widen, making him nod. " Yeah, I knew about them. See, there isn't much that happens around here that I don't know about. I know about all the trips you and him took."

" I came back every time. I wasn't going to leave for good." She whispered.

" Yes, you did and no, you're not. You're not going to see Daryl again."

" He will look for me. Others will look for me" She hoped anyway. He went back for his group time and time again, he would look for her, right? He had to care about her. Didn't he?

" I know he will but as far as the others are concerned, well you just let me handle them." He said.

TWDTWDTWD

" Where is she!" Daryl yelled as he stormed up to The Governor and Merle. They were standing by the gate with a few of his men. Merle put his hand and arm on his hips. He glanced up at The Governor then back at his brother. " I want to know where Ashlyn is! Now!" The Governor crossed his arms over his chest.

" Well, we'd like to know the same thing." He said. Daryl frown harden as he noticed the others starting to gather around him. Merle took a step back.

" How the hell should I know?!" Daryl yelled. A few towns people were starting to stop and watch what was happening.

" I think you do know. I think you made an advantages at her, she turned you down, and you hurt her in someway." The Governor said. " I went to check on her and found her room was destroyed." Merle looked down to the ground, completely unable to meet his brother's eyes.

" I ain't hurt her. I don't hurt women." Daryl snapped. He looked to his right as the men spread out. He tensed, his hand coming to rest by his knife.

" Now how are we supposed to know that? Our doctor is very important to this town. She is very well loved and if you just tell us where you put her, we will let you leave here, unhurt." The Governor said.

" I don't know where she is." Daryl said, glancing to his left at the men there.

" Well that's unfortunate." The Governor said, nodding to his men.

Suddenly Daryl was rushed by the group of men. He let out a shout, unable to get his knife out fast enough. Merle was yelling at him to calm down but calming down was not something Daryl could do. He fought, threw punches, and kicked as he was grabbed and dragged down to the ground. He cursed, his fists making contact with a few of the men's faces and chins. A sharp prick went into his neck.

" Now it didn't have to be this way, Daryl. If you had just told us where you were keeping her, it wouldn't have had to go this far." The Governor said. " Let him up." At once the men pulled away. Daryl pushed himself up so he was standing but a wave of dizziness made him stumble back. He reached his right hand back, thinking he was going to fall with he grabbed at his forehead with his left hand. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

" What...what'd you put in me?" Daryl snapped, slowly.

" Just something to help you relax. You're stronger than I thought and I can't have you knocking out my men." The Governor said.

Daryl fell back onto his ass, completely against his will. He swallowed and tried to push past the heaviness in his head. He closed his eyes and felt himself falling backwards. The back of his head hit the ground hard while his arms fell out from his sides. His eyes opened to little slits, just in time to see The Governor and Merle fill his vision.

" It's gonna be alright now." Merle was saying.

TWDTWDTWD

" So I'm sure you are really wondering why I need you not distracted." The Governor said as he strolled in with something snarling behind him. Ashlyn frowned first, but that frown fell away when she realized coming up behind him was a bitter. A child. Ashlyn struggled against her bindings. " Oh don't be scared, Ashlyn. This is Penny, my daughter."

The bitter was wearing a straight jacket and had dog collar around her neck. Attached to the collar was a leash. He was holding the leash tight in his hand. The bitter took off growling and snapping her jaws, wanting to get to Ashlyn. The Governor smiled and held his arm out. The bitter stopped short of just reaching the doctor. Only the Governor's hold on the leash kept the two apart.

" What are you doing!" Ashlyn yelled.

" I need you to study her, and others like her. I want you to find a way to rid them of their hungry for human flesh. I have had the men gather up a few bitters for you to run experiments on. " The Governor sat down and smiled at her as she turned her head from one way to another, trying to get as far from the bitter as she could.

" What makes you think I can do that?" She asked, never taking her eyes from the child.

" If anyone can, it's you." The Governor said. " You're smart. Having you work on the towns people has helped sharpen your skills again. It has made you remember your love for medicine and I am confident that you will figure out a way to bring my daughter back to me."

" I can't make her live again. That's impossible." Ashlyn said. The bitter struggled against her bindings, pulled and twisted, doing whatever it could to reach the living woman.

" I understand that. And I'm not asking for that. All I want is for you to find a way to take away her need to eat. That way, I can let her out of the jacket and off the leash." The Governor said. He leaned forward in his chair, shifted his eyes to the bitter and he started to stroke her hair. " I love her very much. I can't bare to see her like this." His voice dropped as he touched the bitter. It was softer, loving even. An idea went through Ashlyn. She had dealt with crazy people before, she could do it again.

" Okay." She said. The Governor's hand paused in it's movement as he looked at her. " But I have one condition."

" And what's that?" He asked.

" I want to see Daryl." She said. The Governor dropped his hand and sat back again.

" Daryl is a distraction." He said.

" No. If I can't see him, I will be distracted. I need him to know that I didn't take off on him because something tells me I won't be leaving this room." She said.

" Well, you're right about that. I can't let you leave here. I think the townspeople would be scared to know we are keeping bitters here. They won't understand what we are trying to do." He said.

" And what is it you are really trying to do?" Ashlyn asked.

" If we can control the bitters, we might be able to teach them to do things for us, to work for us. Maybe even fight. Then we could send them into the hot zones and have them gather the other bitters. We could completely reclaim the world." He said.

" With you as the savior." She filled in. The Governor smiled.

" If that is what people want to call me, then so be it." He said.

" Can I see him?" She asked.

" I will see what I can do." The Governor pushed himself up and gave Ashlyn his back. He tugged on the leash, called out to his bitter and started walking away. Ashlyn's shoulders fell as she exhaled. If Daryl was brought to see her, then he would know where she was and he could get her out. The Governor had lost his mind, thinking he could control the bitters. There was nothing she could do to stop their need but she could play along. " You know, " He called out when he reached the door. " it wouldn't just be me they think is the savior. It will be you too. We could rule the new world together, side by side. I'm a good man, you have seen that in my dealings with the people here. I'm a good lover, too. I'm sure I would be better then Daryl. I'm gentle and caring. I'd never take you against a door. Think about that, for me." Then he walked out.

TWDTWDTWD

When Daryl started to come to, he took stock of himself before he opened his eyes or moved. He was laying down. On a bed. But where? Nothing hurt, everything on his body seemed to still be there. His head felt foggy but that was it. He blinked his eyes open and the world around him titled. He shut them again and silently yelled at himself. Opening them again, he slowly turned his head to the side. A jail. He was in a jail cell. He was in a cell and his woman was missing.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review! __**Tanakal:**__ The best one? Thank you so much!*_

" Get up, Daryl." The Governor said. Daryl was sitting in the corner of his cell with his knees bent and his arms resting on them. He leaned his head back against the wall of the cell and met the man's eyes.

" Why? So you can parade me 'round your town like I'm a murderer?" He asked. The Governor smiled.

" No. It's pass curfew. Everyone is in their houses or rooms." He said. " And you didn't kill anyone, did you?"

" You know damn well I didn't but that's what you seem to want everyone else to think. You want them all to think I killed Ashlyn." Daryl said quietly.

" Speaking of Ashlyn," The Governor said as he reached out and took a hold of one of the bars of the prison. " She wants to see you and I have decided to let her." Daryl raised his head up and stared hard at The Governor.

" She's alive?" He asked.

" She is, why would you think otherwise? You know, it hurts me that you would think I'd hurt her. I care for her. I saved her." He said. " Now get up. Merle is going to hand cuff you and we are going to lead you to her."

" Why you got me handcuff?" Daryl asked.

" Because I don't trust you. Do you want to see her or not?" The Governor asked.

Under the cover of darkness, The Governor and Merle hurried Daryl through the town. His hands were cuffed at the wrists in front of him. He made sure he paid attention to his surroundings. He needed to know where she was being held so when he got loose, he could come back and get her. And he was getting loose. He would get the two of them out of that town, if it was the last thing he did.

Daryl was lead the entire way across town to a big warehouse that he had thought they didn't use. Merle opened the warehouse door and Daryl was pulled inside, with Merle closing the door behind them. It was dark but The Governor seem to know where he was going. He tugged Daryl by his left hand and they hurried to another door. That door was pulled open and the three started down a set of stairs.

The air grew colder they farther down they went. It smelled like mold and death. Daryl's anger made his biceps' tighten suddenly. Why would they keep her in such a dark, dirty place? The hallway they started through was lined with closed doors. Broken glass lined the floor and crunched as they stepped over it. Daryl stole a glance at The Governor who was smiling. He looked at Merle to find him frowning. He looked just as mad and upset as Daryl was.

When they reached the last door on the right, The Governor stopped. He grabbed the handle and pushed open the door but they didn't go in. The Governor reached into the darkness, felt around for something, and a second later, the room was flooded with light. Daryl squinted his eyes at the suddenly brightness. Ashlyn was tied to a chair, sitting in the middle of the room. She was blinking and frowning.

" Here he is, just like I promised." The Governor said. He tugged Daryl forward and didn't stop walking until they reached the chair The Governor had been sitting in earlier. Roughly, Daryl was pushed down. Merle bend down and quickly cuffed Daryl's right ankle to the chair. " To show I'm not a horrible person, I'm giving you two a few minutes alone. We will be right outside though." With a short nod to Merle, the two walked out, closing the door behind them.

" What the hell happen?" Daryl snapped to her.

" I don't know. I went to my room at lunch and everything was thrown around. He was there. He injected me with something and I woke up here but I don't even know where he is." Ashlyn explained.

" You alright? You hurt sumwhere?" Daryl asked quietly.

" No. I'm okay. You?" She asked.

" Ain't hurt. He drugged me too." Daryl said.

Without thinking too hard about what he was doing, Daryl slide his left leg forward until his boot came in contact with her converse shoe. Relief flooded her features as she closed her eyes, and exhaled hard. She twitched as best she could, letting the tip of her shoe come to rest against the top of his boot. When she opened her eyes, she saw her own expression of relief mirrored on Daryl's face.

" Why are you handcuffed?" She whispered.

" I don't know for sure." He admitted. " What does he want with you?"

" He wants me to work with the bitters. He wants me to figure out how to make them not want to eat us. He says he has a bunch somewhere for me to work on." She explained.

" You can't touch them!" Daryl said, his anger spiking again. " Ain't safe!"

" Calm down, please." She begged quietly. " I don't know how much time he will let us have and we need to figure some thing out."

" I'm gonna get out of that jail and come for you, you hear me? We gonna leave here and go back to the prison." Daryl said.

" You have to hurry. I don't think the group is the safe. The Governor knew I was sneaking out with you. I think he found my notes. I'm afraid he knows where they are." Ashlyn said.

" Sum a bitch!" Daryl snapped.

" Okay, I think you have had enough bonding time." The Governor said after the door opened again. " Merle's going to take Daryl back to the jail and I'm going to give you a room here so you can rest up. We can't have you tired when there's work to be done in the morning. Uncuff your brother, Merle." The Governor said while he came to stand by Daryl. " Now, if you are a good boy, Daryl, I will let you kiss Ashlyn, one last time. But if you act up or try something stupid," He took a gun out and aimed it at Ashlyn. " I will shoot her. I won't kill her, but I will hurt her." Merle freed Daryl's ankle and pulled him up. He pulled her over to Ashlyn who was staring up at Daryl. " Go on now, give her a kiss." Merle's hand was rough as he pushed Daryl's head down. Their foreheads smacked together first then their lips, but the contact only lasted a few seconds. " That's enough." Daryl was ripped up.

As soon as Daryl and Merle were free from the room, The Governor stepped in front of Ashlyn. He smiled down at her like they were still friends, like she hadn't been kidnapped and was now tied to a chair. She frowned up at him. Part of her still felt relief in seeing Daryl and believed that he would be able to find a way to save them both.

" I'm going to untie you but the warning stays the same. You try anything and I will shoot you. You understand me?" The Governor asked.

" I understand." She said.

TWDTWDTWD

" Why are you helpin him? I thought you liked Ashlyn." Daryl said as he and his brother made their way through town.

" I do like her." Merle said. He had a tight grip on Daryl's arm. " I told you to leave her alone."

" Did you tell him that I fucked her?" Daryl snapped.

" No, I ain't said shit. He just knew. He came to me durin the day, said the doc was havin trouble. Next thing I know, she's gone. We need you to jail til you cool down 'til she was found. He said he put her there for her own good. He ain't gonna hurt her none and in the mornin, he's gonna let her out. He just wants her to refocus." Merle said.

" He wants her to work with walkers." Daryl said.

" Like I said, Daryl, he ain't gonna let her get hurt. He'll keep her safe. We all gotta do our part in gettin shit to run smoothly. That means sum of us gotta do dirty work." Merle said.

" And you okay with her doin his dirty work?" Daryl snapped.

TWDTWDTWD

In the morning The Governor brought Ashlyn a tray of food and let her out of the room he had been keeping her in. He brought her a fresh change of clothes from her room and her soaps, and toothbrush. There was a locker room in the warehouse with a shower. While she cleaned up, The Governor waited close by. Afterwards, he lead her to another part of the warehouse.

" So, you will be working in a small lab I have set up here. There will be two guards with you so you can't sneak out." The Governor said. His calm, gentle smile was still in place and she found herself wanting to smack it away. " The bitters are chained up. When you need one, have one of the men take one out and chain it on the table."

" What are you going to do with Daryl?" Ashlyn asked.

" He's not your concern anymore." The Governor said while they walked.

" I want to make sure he's going to be okay." She said. He stopped walking and faced her with his hands on his hips. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

" I didn't want to say this, I didn't want to tell you this because I can see that you care for him but last night, after we left there with him, he said he wanted to leave." Ashlyn frowned slowly. He wouldn't do that.

" What?" She asked quietly. The Governor reached up and took a hold of her arms gently.

" He left you here."

" Why?"

" Because he got what he wanted out of you. Can't you see that, Sweetheart? Men like Daryl, even Merle, they only want one thing. Daryl got it and he left."

" I don't believe you." Ashlyn said, strongly. " He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't just leave me like that."

" Wouldn't he? He loves his group, anyone can see that. He didn't want the group here, for some reason, so I gave him a choice. You or his group. He choose them." Ashlyn swallowed and dropped her eyes. She closed her eyes and rubbed her lips together.

_No. Don't believe him. Daryl cares about you too._

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl's day in the jail cell was long and boring. Merle brought him breakfast and lunch but didn't talk to him. No one else come into the jail. There was no news on Ashlyn, no news on what they were going to do with him, nothing. He paced the cell. He sat in the corner, on the cot, he paced away. He ran his hands over the bars, testing their strength and finding himself unable to break any of them.

" Daryl, sorry I couldn't get here any sooner." The Governor said as he strolled in with Merle behind him. " I have been very busy. I can't even tell you." He said with a chuckle. He grabbed a chair, swung it around and sat down directly in front of Daryl's cell. Merle stayed behind him. " The people in this town are just beside themselves with the lost of their doctor." Daryl frowned and moved to the bars. He reached out and grabbed them tightly.

" What do you mean the lost of their doctor? Sumthin happen to her?" He asked. If she was hurt or dead, Daryl would errupt and he knew it.

" Well, I might have told a few people that she's dead. She's not! But I did tell people that I found her and she was dead. Rumor has it, you killed her and the townspeople want you head." Merle's face dropped.

" And who started that rumor?" Daryl asked with his teeth clutched together.

" Oh, I did." The Governor said, sounding almost proud of himself. " See, you raped her and killed her to hide it. Very sad. People love her. So tomorrow morning, we are going to march you out by the gate and execute you in the front of the town. They want blood, your blood."

" Governor." Merle said. " I beg your pardon but this is my brother we are talkin 'bout."

" I understand that but he committed a crime. He violated one of our own. If the town doesn't see him punished, they will riot. It was become lawless here and I can't have that." He said.

" But she ain't dead." Merle said.

" No, she isn't." The Governor said. He patted his knees and stood up. " Well, I'm off to dinner. Merle will bring you something and we will see you in the morning." Daryl stared at his brother who was staring at The Governor.

" You said you were gonna let him go. You said if Doc Ash wasn't distracted by him, you'd let him go. She ain't gonna be distracted with him back with his group. You ain't said nothin 'bout killin him." Merle said.

" I changed my mind." The Governor said, walking away. " When he's dead, all hope she has of him coming back will be dashed. We will take his head and show it to her. I tried to tell her, he left but she didn't want to believe me so I decided I needed his head."


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review!*_

With everything in him, Daryl pulled at the bars of his jail cell. He sat down and kicked at them. He pulled, he kicked until his hair was completely matter with sweat and his shirt clung to him. Panic was starting to set in. In the morning, first light, they were planning on taking Daryl's head and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't get any of the bars to move. Daryl stomped around, cursing and yelling. And it didn't get better when Merle walked in with a tray full of food.

" This is what you now!" Daryl yelled. " Huh? Is this what you are now! You The Governor's bitch!" Merle set his tray of food down and shook his head.

" Now calm down." He said.

" Calm down! You want me to calm down when your man is talkin 'bout killin me!" Daryl yelled. Merle held out his hand. " What the fuck is that!" He yelled as he stared at a small key.

" It's the key to your cell."

TWDTWDTWD

" Tell me something, Doc." Adam, one of The Governor's men, started while she walked around a table.

" What's that?" Ashlyn asked. She was staring down at the bitter, another man, Lou, was strapping to the table.

" How does it feel knowing you aren't under the protection of the man anymore." Adam said. Ashlyn stopped walking at the end of the table and stared up at the tall blond who was across from her. He was smirking.

" What do you mean?" She asked.

" Can you cut out your talking and help me here? This fucker is stronger than I thought he'd be!" Lou snapped.

" It means, if The Governor hadn't put you on the Do Not Touch list, I would have had you in my bed in a heartbeat." Adam said. " In fact, I'm thinking that now that you are spoiled, maybe now is my chance." He started around the table towards her.

" Help me!" Lou yelled as he fought the bitter who was snapping and groaning.

" I think you should focus on the work at hand." Ashlyn said, moving away from him.

" I think I'd rather focus on you." Adam said.

" Adam!" Lou snapped. The bitter grabbed him and sank it's teeth straight into Lou's shoulder, making the man scream. Ashlyn's eyes widen.

" Adam!" She yelled. Adam shook his head while she ran around the table.

" He's not going to turn for a while." He said.

" Help me!" Lou screamed as blood poured out of him and the bitter latched onto his arm.

" Adam!" Ashlyn yelled again as she rushed to grab one of her scalpel.

" Everyone stop yelling!" Adam yelled. " Lou. stop being a baby!" Ashlyn spun around with the scalpel in her hand and jammed it down into the bitter's head.

" I'm going to die!" Lou yelled as he grabbed at his shoulder.

" We have to stop the bleeding!" Ashlyn said quickly. She grabbed some of her gauze, her gaze flying from Adam, to Lou, to the other bitters they had brought in. She grabbed Lou's shoulder and slammed the gauze down on it.

" Get away from him, Ashlyn." Adam said. Both Lou and Ashlyn looked over at him as he held up a gun, aiming directly for Lou's head.

" Wait, Adam, don't. Not yet." Ashlyn said.

" Adam, put the gun down, please!" Lou started to beg.

" Last chance to get away from him, Ashlyn!" Adam yelled.

" You can't just..." Her words were cut off by the sound of the gun shot. She jumped back and screamed. Blood and brain matter splattered across her face and hair. The bitters went crazy as the scent of fresh blood washed over them.

" I told you to get away from him now look at you, all covered in blood." Adam said. " It's okay though. I still want you." He started around the table towards her while she shook her head.

" No." She said.

" Come on now. We can play nice or we can play rough, doesn't matter to me because we will play." Adam said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the door to the room was open and she took her shot. She took off running. " Get back here!"

TWDTWDTWD

Keeping to the shadows, Daryl run towards the warehouse. His cross-bow was on his back and his knife was strapped to his side, thanks to his brother. There was a secret way out of the town so Daryl was going to collect his woman and leave. Again, thanks for Merle, he knew the way. They would leave the town, get to the prison then make sure everything was safe. There was no doubt in his mind that The Governor would come for them.

Daryl brought his cross-bow up and crouched low to the ground as he entered the warehouse. It was dark and quiet. He moved silently, his steps sure and strong, and when he reached the door to the basement, he pushed it open. He held his breath as he started down the stairs. Someone was there with her. He could hear the man calling out to her.

Ashlyn kept her eyes closed as she leaned against the door in the room she was hiding in. She could hear Adam. He was whistling for her like she was a dog and he was close. How had things come to this? How she gone from being the doctor of the town to hiding out in a room so she didn't get raped? She knew Adam and if he wanted her, he would have her. She knew he was a player and had seen him making eyes at her but he made eyes at every woman there. She shook her head and looked up to the ceiling.

" Please, if you're there, help me." She said, softly. " Get me out of here."

" Is that you I hear whispering?" Adam asked. He was right outside her door. Ashlyn clamped her mouth shut and squeezed her eyes shut. A second later Adam started banging on the door. Ashlyn screamed and slammed both hands against it. There was no lock on the door so the only thing keeping him out, was her.

" Leave me alone!" She yelled, bracing all her weight against it to keep him from getting in.

" Open this fucking door!" Adam yelled.

" The Governor will kill you for this!" Ashlyn hoped.

" That's funny because Lou, your rapist, is already dead!" Adam answered. " Who is he really going to believe, Ashlyn? You have been sneaking around behind his back with that redneck! You.." Something hard hit the door and there was just silence. Ashlyn sobbed, realizing she had crying. She turned her head and listened closely.

" Ashlyn, open the door." That southern accent never sounded so sweet. She pulled away, swallowing over and over again as she opened the door. Adam's body fell into the room with an arrow through the side of his head.

" What are you doing here?" She whispered.

" Savin your ass." He said.

The weight of, well everything, hit Ashlyn so suddenly that she sank down to the ground on her knees. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her right hand. Tears and sobs overtook her so quickly, it stunned her. She shook her head, completely able to stop herself. She slipped from her knees with her ass hitting the ground hard. But one minute she was on the floor and the next, she was swept up into Daryl's arms. His left one was under her knees and his right one was across her shoulders. Her arms went around his neck as he turned and started out of the room. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing.

" Anymore men here?" Daryl asked quietly. She shook her head with her face rubbing against him.

Surprisingly, Daryl didn't tell her to stop crying. He didn't yell at her to tighten it up. Instead, he carried her, holding her as tight against him as he could while he climbed the stairs to the top level of the warehouse. Her fingers dug into his body, needing to feel him as much as she could. She didn't know how he got to her and she didn't care. All that mattered was that he was there, with her.

" He hurt you?" Daryl asked. His voice had an edge of roughness and anger to it. She shook her head and finally looked up at him.

" No."

Daryl grunted and continued his fast pace out of the warehouse. He kept her wrapped up in his arms until he reached the outside. The second the night air hit them, Daryl, very gently, set her down. His hands came to rest against her hips while hers came to his chest. She bunched up some of his shirt in her palms. They searched each other's faces before Daryl frowned and shook his head.

" Why you always got sumone's else's blood all over you?" He asked quietly.

" Better than mine own, right?" She asked, just as quietly. That earned her a smile.

" That sounds rigth." Daryl answered.

" One of the men got bit by the bitters. Adam shot him while he stood beside me." Ashlyn said. Daryl nodded.

" We gotta get out of here. Merle told me of another way to get out of the town. The Governor told the town you're dead. Told them I raped you and killed you."

" He told me you wanted to leave. That he let you go back to the group, that you didn't want me anymore." Ashlyn said.

" You think I'd just let you go like that? You think I'd just walk 'round like this ain't nothin?" Daryl asked her, pulling her completely against his body without thinking to hard 'bout it. He wanted her against him but didn't want to admit it, to her or to himself.

" No." She whispered.

" And he knew it too. He was gonna kill me at first light and bring you my head." Daryl said.

" When he finds out we're gone, he's going to come for the group." Ashlyn said.

" Reckon we better head out than." He dipped out and slammed his mouth against her, needing to taste her as fast as he could before they left. Their tongues tangled in a fast pace, twisting and tasting a second before they pulled away. " Merle says there's a truck by the fence in the back. Says they use it to transport the walkers they bring into town. He said the keys are left in it. We gonna take it to the prison." He whispered against her lips.

" Than we better go. We need to warn the group and get ready for anything The Governor might bring." She whispered.

They pulled completely away from each other and took hands. Daryl led the way, following Merle's directions. He wasn't sure how his brother was going to explain to The Governor how Daryl got away but he wasn't going to worry about it. All he cared about at that second was getting them away from the town and back to his family.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review! I hope you guys check out my other story, Murphy's Memories ( Meet Me In Berlin story) and The Bakery ( misc movie but based on Norman Reedus' movie Bad Seed) *_

The second they were in the truck, Ashlyn moved across the seat to him. Daryl glanced at her as the truck started up. She curled up in the seat. She brought her head to his shoulder and her arms started around his waist. Without thinking too much, which was something Daryl seemed to do a lot with her, he arched his back so she could put both her arms around him.

It felt good. He had to admit it as he drove away from the town. Having a woman holding him like he was her life line, it felt good. She sighed and relaxed against him. He looked down at her but couldn't see her face. He looked back to the road and smiled. He raised his right arm and put it around her. His left hand gripped the steering wheel.

" Tell me something about you. Something from your life before the outbreak." Ashlyn said. Daryl cleared his throat and frowned.

" Ain't much to tell." He said. Why was his voice also so rough around her? He glanced down at himself than back at the road. Oh yeah, because she could get him hard in three seconds flat and the more turned on he got, the deeper, rougher his voice got. His face flushed as his length start to stretch in his pants.

Didn't that dumb bastard know that now was not the time for that?

" Have you always lived in Georgia?" She asked.

" Born and raised." Daryl said.

" Just you and Merle?" Ashlyn asked.

" No. We lived with our mom and dad but our mom died when I was a boy and our dad was in and out of the house. Drinking and drugging mostly. When he wasn't home, beatin on us, he was buried inside some woman." He wasn't embarrassed about letting her know about the beatings. She had seen the scars and marks when she cleaned him up and then again in their shower.

" How did your mom die?" She asked.

" Fell asleep smokin in bed, I reckon." Daryl said. They were quiet for a few minutes before he said, "You?"

" My mom and dad lived in Ohio when the outbreak happen. I don't know what happen to them." She said softly.

" Sorry." Daryl muttered. He understood how painful the not knowing could be. He had wondered about his brother for months.

" Thank you." She said.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Daryl would have thought she had fallen asleep but every so often she would squeeze him tight. She rubbed the side of her face against him and inhaled a few times. He wanted to ask her what the hell she was doing but he didn't. He didn't want her to stop and was nervous she would pull away if he said anything.

" Prison comin up." Daryl said as soon as he could see it. Ashlyn pulled away so she could sit up.

" Will they know it's us?" She asked. He slowed the truck down as he came onto the gate. He rolled the window down and leaned out.

" Hey! It's me!" He yelled out. A second later, the gate started to open. He pulled back into the truck and looked over to her. " Reckon they know it's us." She smiled then laughed and looked away.

" I guess so." She said.

Daryl pulled into the prison as Rick came out of the prison. As soon as the truck cleared the gate, it started to shut. The door to one of the towers opened and Maggie was walking out. Daryl shut off the truck and open his door. Ashlyn followed after him, leaving the truck from the driver's side instead of the passenger side. She closed the door and took a hold of Daryl's arm.

" What happen?" Rick asked.

" Governor kidnapped Ashlyn. Told the town I killed her." Daryl said. Glenn came out of the tower and joined the four of them.

" You don't look dead." He said to Ashlyn.

" I'm not." She said.

" Then why did he tell people that?" Glenn asked.

" He locked me in a warehouse." Ashlyn started.

Daryl, Maggie, Rick and Glenn listened as she went over everything The Governor had told her. She told them about the bitters, about what he wanted her to do, and about him wanting her to rule the new world with him. Daryl clamped his mouth straight and his jaw twitched. He grabbed her hand in his, locking it down hard without thinking, again. She was his woman, not The Governor's.

" He told me he was gonna tell the town that I raped her then killed her." Daryl said when she was done. " Said he was gonna take my head at first light."

" How did you get away?" Maggie asked.

" Merle gave me a key to my cell, told me where I could find a truck. I went and got her." Daryl asked.

" But we think when The Governor sees that we are gone, he will come here." Ashlyn said. Rick put his hands on his hips and nodded.

" When do you think he will come?" He asked

" He won't come and check on me until the morning. I was alone all night last night." Ashlyn said.

" Left me alone in the cell all night too." Daryl said.

" Okay. We need to sleep. We are going to need our witts around us. We get up at first light and start watching. Make sure everyone has a weapon and is ready for anything." Rick said.

Daryl put his hand on her shoulder. Maggie and Glenn went back to the tower. Rick, Daryl, and Ashlyn started into the prison. Daryl was frowning, still. Before he was taken, he had slept on a landing by the stairs, refusing to be locked up. But he had been alone at the time. Now he was Ashyln and he wanted some alone time with her. He was hoping for some alone time. He was hoping she wanted some alone time too.

Once inside the prison, Daryl guided her towards the stairs. He squeezed her shoulder, letting her know where he wanted her to go. They climbed the stairs, coming to his homemade bed. He reached down and snatched up the pillow and blanket he had been using. She looked up at him but he just hitched his head to the side, where the cells where. Wordless, Ashlyn followed him. Daryl choose a cell that was completely away from everyone else. He walked in, handed her the pillow and blankets then walked to the cots. He yanked down the top one first then the bottom one. He pushed them together then took the pillows and blankets from her. Ashlyn leaned against the bunk, watching as he made them a bed. When he was done, Daryl stood up and looked over at her.

" Ain't like the beds at the hotel, ain't even close but it's a bed." He said.

" It's fine." Ashlyn said quietly. " Are you sure you want me here?"

" You got sumwhere better to go? Sum place you'd rather to be?" Daryl asked. Ashlyn shook her head slowly.

" No but if I go back to the town, alone, he won't come for you. He just wants me to work with him. He won't come for the group if I turn myself back in." She said. Daryl crossed the distance between them and threw his left hand into her hair. He tugged her against him. Ashlyn's hands came to his chest, loving how tight and hard he felt.

" You ain't gonna anywhere, you hear me? You part of this group now. You're mine and I protect what's mine. Said when that baby was born that I wasn't losin no body else and that goes for you. I ain't losin you either." He almost growled down to her.

" But The Governor." She whispered with her eyes shut.

" I'll handle him." Daryl said.

He tilted his head and kissed her hard. He let everything come out in the kiss. His anger and his fear for her safety, everything pushed through him and straight into her. His other arm locked down around her waist and she was tugged completely against his body. Her arms went around his neck, her lips parted, and she moaned as his tongue slide into her mouth. His breath came out in a rush, hitting her cheek and blasting it with his heat.

Both his hands went to her ass. He squeezed her and picked her up. She held him as tightly as he held her. Excitement and lust were flowing around them and both knew what they were going to do. Both knew what was going to happen. Daryl turned so her back was facing the bed on the floor. He went to his knees first then rocked forward. As carefully as he could, he laid her down.

" Gonna have to keep most of our clothes on." Daryl muttered against her lips. " And gonna have to be quiet."

" Okay." Ashlyn whispered.

He pulled away with his hands moving to her pants. Her own hands went to work against his belt. They stared at each other. Daryl's own want was erected across his face. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement, for him and that still surprised him. She was smart, pretty, and she wanted him. A dirty, stupid redneck. He was nothing to her.

With only his pants open and his dick sticking out of his boxers, and her pants and panties laying beside the bed, Daryl pushed into her welcoming body. She bit down into her bottom lip and closed her eyes. He squinted, completely enclosed in the pleasure of her. He put his right hand against the bed, beside her head. His other hand went to her hip.

It was hard, it was rough, it was fast. His thrusts were strong, hitting her right were she needed them too. He started to sweat. He bit into her neck, making her cry out and throw her head back. He shhed her and clamped his hand down on her mouth. She panted and whimpered against his hand. He pressed his face into her neck, his own pleasure making him want moan out.

" Gotta be quiet now." His voice was shaking.

" Faster." She begged.

" Shut it." Daryl hissed, taking his hand from her mouth.

He grabbed her chin and yanked her head towards his. He slammed his mouth down against hers at the same time she broke apart. He tried to force her to kiss him but she was lost to him. And it was only a matter of moments before Daryl started his own orgasm, cumming as deep inside her as he could. Like the sex it's self, the orgasm was hard, rough, strong and fast. He claimed him, robbing him of his sight while it coursed through him.

" God, you are so..." Ashlyn put her hands in her hair as he pulled out of her. She moaned and shook her head.

" What?" Daryl asked as he came up on his knees and started to tuck himself back into his boxers. She sighed and dropped her arms to her side.

" Amazing." She whispered. Daryl smiled and grabbed her panties. She was pretty amazing herself. She opened her eyes as he dropped her stuff down onto her stomach. " Do you think, if we got up early enough, we can have sex again before we need to start watch?"

" Reckon we can try. Glenn and Maggie have sex all the time, don't see why we can't." He said.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review! Guys, if you love Norman Reedus and his other works, then check out a new author here, knyte. She is writing an A Crime, Gossip, and Blade 2 story and they are good, even though she's from the horrible state of Michigan. :P ( I'm just kidding, it's just something between her and I.)*_

" Daryl, get up." Rick said as he popped his head into the cell early the next morning.

Daryl's eyes snapped open. He raised his head up to look at the cop then lowered it back down. Rick hit the door frame then walked away. Daryl scrubbed a hand roughly over his face then noticed how Ashlyn was laying. She had her head on his chest with one her legs thrown over his. One of her arms were tucked into his side while the other was across his stomach. In her sleep, she had a death grip on him. Daryl smiled into the darkness. Having her wrapped around him, holding him like she owed him, felt right. He won't never admit it to anyone, barely admitted it to himself, but he liked the idea of her being possessive of him.

" Woman, get up." Daryl said, shaking her slightly. Her leg tighten on him while her hand closed on his shirt.

" No." She whispered as she rubbed her face against his chest.

" Yes. Gotta get ready. Sun's gonna be comin up soon." He said.

" I'm warm." She muttered as she buried her face into him.

" Ain't any warmer than you been before." Daryl said.

" Not true. In the warehouse, I was freezing." Ashlyn said.

" Don't matter now. We gotta get up and get ready." He said. She sighed then tilted her head up, making him look down at her.

" Didn't you promise me some morning sex?" She asked with a sleepy smile. Daryl sprung to life immediately. He grabbed her hard and rolled them over, making her laugh as he smashed her under him. If she was going to offer it up, Daryl was going to take it.

" Gonna have to be fast." Daryl grunted into her neck. " And quiet this time."

And it was. Sex with Daryl Dixon was animalist and hard because that was what he was. Part animal and all hard. It was just how she had always wanted sex with a partner to be but had either been to embarrassed to ask for or just never got. He held her tight, digging his fingers into her skin hard enough to bruise. He pumped hard into her, working his hips at a pace that drove her crazy. And just like he had done the night before. He covered her mouth with his hand. She clasped both her hands over his and squeezed her eyes shut when her orgasm finally presented it's self to her.

TWDTWDTWD

" You hide in that prison when we see them comin, you hear me?" Daryl said to Ashlyn. It was almost mid-morning and no one had shown up at the prison yet. Everyone was tense and ready for anything. Daryl and Ashlyn were standing in yard, talking quietly.

" I'm not hiding, Daryl." She said. He frowned and took a hold of his cross bow straps. He was feeling very mixed emotions. A part of him was angry at her for refusing to hide, refusing to do what he was ordering her to do. A part of him was proud for the same reason. Another part of him of nervous.

" Ain't no reason for them to see you." Daryl said.

" I'm not hiding. He is coming here for me. He started coming here because of me. I'm staying." Ashlyn said. Daryl drew in a hard breath and opened his mouth to speak when Glenn yelled out.

" Cars! I see cars coming!" Daryl grabbed her by her borrowed shirt and yanked her against him.

" You stay behind me. Right behind me. Not in front, not at my side, behind." He said as he unstrapped his knife from his right hip. He grabbed her wrist and thrust the hilt of the knife into her hand. "Behind me."

" Okay." Ashlyn said, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. " Behind you." She whispered, closing her hand around the handle.

She brought the knife to her chest while she nodded up at him. Daryl turned around and took the shot gun from Rick then he and his group, Ashlyn included, started towards the gate. The group was staying together because Ashlyn had said The Governor would be so sure he would get his way that he wouldn't sneak up on them. He would come walking up, thinking everyone would just do what he wanted. Two cars pulled up to the gate and stopped. The Governor was the first out of the first car.

" Well hello, Daryl. I thought I might find you here." He said, strolling up to the gate.

" Is there something I can help you with?" Rick asked. Ashlyn shifted the knife handle to her right hand. She brought it to her back then reached up with her left hand and took a hold of Daryl's shirt. She slipped her hand under the fabric and let her fingertips graze against the skin on his lower back before she took a hold of his waist band.

" I believe you have something that belongs to me. Your man, back there, stole something of mine, something very valuable. Not mention, he killed two of my men and beat up his own brother." The Governor said.

" She ain't a thing, she's a her and you don't own her! And I only killed one man. A man who was gonna rape her." Daryl snapped. The Governor just smiled.

" Ashlyn! The towns people need you!" He called out. Ashlyn swallowed hard and let her forehead come to rest against Daryl's back. The towns people were her weakness and The Governor knew it. "They are getting sick."

" They ain't gettin sick and you know it! You ain't takin her back!" Daryl shouted.

" We need her." The Governor said. " And you took her."

" You told everyone she was dead. That I raped and killed her. As far as your town is concerned, she ain't alive anymore so there ain't no reason she needs to go with you." Daryl said.

" Alright. I can see that talking rationally isn't going to work with you so how about I make a trade." The Governor said.

" Ain't nothin you got that we want." Daryl spit out.

" You can't trade us something for a person." Rick said.

" Not a something for a someone but a someone for a someone." The Governor said. His smile spread as he watched the group look around nervously. " I will take this woman from you and give you a blond woman in her place."

" Andrea?" Carol whispered. Ashlyn looked quickly at the short haired woman as Daryl tensed again.

" Mothe fucker is lyin!" Daryl shouted. " If he had Andrea, I'd have seen her!"

" I have her. Ashlyn worked on her, only we didn't know Andrea's name at the time."

" You're a fuckin liar." Daryl snapped again. Ashlyn stepped out from Daryl's side with her eyes locked on The Governor.

" No, he's not." She said. The Governor smiled. Half the group looked at her, the other half stared at The Governor. " I remember working on a blond. She was brought into the clinic, half dead. I started her on an IV."

" That's right. She was stuck in the clinic for a few days before I took you that afternoon, to talk some sense into you. While you and I were busy, Andrea told the men her name. When I came to talk to her, she told me about a group she had been apart of. She described the members of the group and when she talked about Daryl, I knew she was a member of his people." The Governor said.

" Why didn't I see her whenever I came back?" Daryl snapped, looking back at the gate.

" As I said, I kept her in the clinic to rest then I had you arrested." Was the answer. " Now, I am willingly to send Andrea back to you but I want the doctor back. It's a fair and easy trade to make. None of you really know Ashlyn, have had time to build the bond you have with Andrea. Can you really choose her over a member of your own?"

" No, they can't." Ashlyn said.

" Ashlyn, shut it!" Daryl snapped, grabbing her arm. She looked back at him and shook her head.

" You can't pick me over her." She said. Daryl squeezed her arm to an almost painfully tight grip. His eyes bore down into hers.

" He could still be lyin." Daryl snapped. " Woman ain't the only blond one in the world."

" How many blond Andreas do you think there are running around out there?" Ashlyn asked.

" Tell you what I'll do. I'm going to go back to the town and let you all think about what you want to do. I'll come back tomorrow." The Governor said. " I'm not going to tell Andrea I have found you though. I won't want her feelings hurt. I won't want her thinking you are choosing Ashlyn, a woman you don't know, over her, a woman you have fought with and lived with. Ashlyn, think about the towns people." Ashlyn pulled away from Daryl and started towards the gate. Daryl moved to go after her but stopped when Carol grabbed his arm.

" I want to know something." Ashlyn was saying.

" Ask me anything, Sweetheart. I am open book to you." The Governor said as he walked towards her. She told a hold of the gate. The metal was hot from cooking under the sun and almost burned her skin.

" My patient, the army man, he didn't just die, did he?" She asked. The Governor smiled. Then he chuckled. He brought his hand to his chin and stroked it. He looked over her head to Rick and Daryl.

" 24 hours." With a curt nod, he turned and started back to his car. " Let's go, boys."

Ashlyn let her forehead come to rest against the gate and closed her eyes as the men and The Governor pulled away. What was she going to do? The group loved each other, that much she knew. They had lost two of their members and had a chance to get another back. Could she stand in that way? What about Merle? What had happen to him? Was he hurt? Did The Governor know that he had helped with their escape? He had said Daryl beat Merle up but Daryl had said Merle let him out. Had Merle told The Governor that to cover his own ass?

" Woman." Daryl's southern accent washed over her. She tighten her hold on the gate, not ready to face him, not yet.

" We need a plan." Rick said. " We need to talk about this."

" Well, do you need me and Maggie for that talk? We were going to head out to get the baby some things." Glenn said. An un-sun related heat came to Ashlyn's back. She opened her eyes to see a shadow completely covering hers.

" Ashlyn." Even if Daryl hadn't said her name, Ashlyn would have known it was him. Only Daryl's body carried that intense heat.

" No, go ahead but hurry back." Rick said. " I want to every one's input." Ashlyn turned around and inhaled slowly as she met Daryl's eyes. She swallowed hard. She didn't want to leave him. She started to chew on her bottom lip.

" Say sumthin." Daryl said to her. Everything around them was fading away. The group was moving around, talking and getting ready to spend Maggie and Glenn out but the couple were zoned on each other.

" You all love each other." She whispered. She blinked and the small action caused a tear to slip down her right cheek.

" You ain't seriously considerin goin with him? Not after what he did to you. Not after." He stopped before he finished his sentience but they both knew what he was going to say. Not after us. He couldn't believe she would leave him after all that had went on between them.

" I don't want to leave you." She admitted quietly. Daryl's shoulders fell as his chest deflated. A look of relief spread across his features, making her heart beat faster. " But I can't let him hurt you or any of them."

" He ain't." Daryl said. His voice was hard and strong but not like it was when he wanted her. This time he was sure of himself and his resolve to keep her strong.

" He will and you know it. Look what he did to that man he found. He cut his head off to hide something. He drugged us, kidnapped me and threw you in jail. He told people you raped and killed me." She said.

" But I didn't." Daryl said as he stepped in closer to her.

" No, you didn't but don't you think that shows what length he is willingly to go too to get what he wants?" She said. Daryl completely overtook her. He ate up the distance between them. His hands came up to grab the bars at the side of her head. He glared down at her.

" I killed that man comin after you, got us the hell out of there and back here. I risked a lot of shit to get to you. Don't that show you the length I'm gonna go to get what I want?" Daryl asked. " You ain't goin back there and you best get that idea out your head. We gonna figure sumthin else out."

" Daryl," She whispered.

" I said we gonna figure sumthin else out." He snapped.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please review!*_

Daryl studied her while she sat on the floor at the top section of the prison. Her legs were hanging over the edge. Her arms were resting against the top railing and her head was tilted down. She was swinging one leg then the other. She was thinking, he could tell. She was going over her options and what the right thing to do was. On one hand, he admired her for being so willingly to survive herself for his group, on the other, he was pissed. How could she even consider leaving him? Did she just not care about him at all? Had he been wrong about her?

As if she heard his hard and heavy thoughts, Ashlyn lifted her head up. Her head and chin came to rest on top of her arms as they locked eyes from across the room. She pressed her lips together while he frowned. Her teeth scrapped against her bottom lip as a worried expression passed over her features. Her eyes looked pained, his looked upset.

" You can't leave him." Carol said as she sat down next to Ashlyn.

" What?" She asked as she looked at the short haired woman. Carol carefully motioned to Daryl, hoping he wouldn't see.

" Daryl. You can't leave him. And don't think he will just let you go, not without a fight." Carol said quietly. Ashlyn sighed and looked over to the hunter as he talked with the ex cop.

" I can't stay here. He has a member of your group. He has Daryl's brother. He only wants me to work for him. Maybe he will let me leave at night to come back here." But even as she said it, she knew was stupid. The Governor would never let her come and go.

" All I'm saying is you can't just leave Daryl. He needs you. You're good for him." Carol said. She looked at Carol.

" What was he like before all this?" She asked.

" I don't know. I didn't know him before the outbreak. But after it, he was violent and angry. He yelled, he pulled away from us. He hated us and then, he started to change. He started to take care of us, help us. And now, well I never saw him look at any of us like he looks at you. You leave, I think there is a chance he will go back to the way he was before, withdrawn and mean." Carol said.

" Ashlyn." The women looked down at Rick who was standing with his hands on his hips. Daryl was coming up behind him, hands gripping his cross bow straps. " Can we talk to you?"

" Sure." She pulled herself up and started towards the stairs. Daryl was tracking her movements and she knew it. Just like she could in the town, she could feel his stare.

" Why are you so important to him?" Rick asked.

" Before I would have said it was because I was the only doctor in the town, but now, I don't know. As far as the town is concerned, Daryl raped and killed me." She said, taking the stairs one at a time.

Daryl's eyes went right to her hand as she slipped down the railing. His mind went to their alone time, when that same hand was wrapped tight around his dick, stroking him up then down again. Instantly he flared to life. He frowned and cleared his throat. Sex was the last thing he needed to be thinking about right than. Plans needed to be made, non-sexual plans.

" Where you ever," Rick spared a look to Daryl then looked back at Ashlyn. " What I mean is, was he your husband or boyfriend before?"

" No. He saved me, I was grateful to him but that was it. I never went to his bed or anything. It was never like that between us." Ashlyn said.

" So why does he want you now?" The tall, black man in a prisoner suit asked.

" He wants me to figure out a way to make the walkers complainant." She said, reaching the bottom step. She sighed and sat down. " He thinks if we can take their hunger away, we can make them slaves of sorts. We can make them work for us or something." She let her hands come to rest on the top of her knees.

" Do you think that will work?" Rick asked.

" Your guess is as good as mine." Ashlyn said. She shook her head and closed her eyes. " When he first found me, I thought he was amazing, brave, and caring. When we started putting the town together, gathering people and stuff, I thought this is it." She opened her eyes again and looked at all their faces. Hershel, Beth, Carl, the prisoners, Rick, and Daryl then back again. " Then, I noticed little things change with him. The people he was finding for the town, they all had something in common."

" And what's that?" Daryl asked.

" They were followers. All of them. There was not one leader in the bunch. Not one person questioned him and those that did, the strong ones, they left the town. We were told they left on their own and I believed him. Then, this man came into town. I was told he had been in an accident. I operated on him. He should have lived but he didn't. Later Daryl and I found his body. It was missing it's head." Ashlyn said. " So now, I don't know what to think about him."

" If he just wants her, why don't we just give her up?" Axel asked. " I say we hand her right over. Why should we bring them down on us for one woman?" He started forward, intend on grabbing her when Daryl reacted. He flipped around, his cross bow up and aimed fast.

" You don't fuckin touch her." He hissed. Axel threw his hands up in defense. Rick faced Daryl.

" Daryl, we need to relax." He said.

" He ain't touchin her! No one touches my woman!" Daryl yelled.

" No one is going to touch her." Rick tried to reassure the suddenly angry hunter. Ashlyn pulled herself up.

" Think we should just hand her over, like she's nothin?" Daryl yelled.

" Daryl, put your weapon down." Rick said.

" Maybe we should hand you over! You ain't shit to any of us!" Daryl's gaze was locked up tight on Axel who looked like he was going to shit himself. Ashlyn hurried to Daryl's side and placed her hand on his arm.

" All I'm saying is... "Axel

" I know what you're sayin!" Daryl yelled.

" Daryl." Ashlyn said quietly. " It's okay. Put down your cross bow." She saw his eyes shift to hers then dart back to Axel. " Put it down." Slowly his arms started to come down. She rubbed him as she stared up at him.

" Touch her and I'll cut off your fuckin arm." Daryl snapped. He took a hold of Ashlyn and forced her to storm out of the prison with him. She stayed quiet. She let him led her. He hit the outside, moved around to the side of the prison then let her go to toss the bow around his shoulder to let it rest against his back.

" He has a point. The Gover..."

" You want to leave with him?! That it?!" Daryl yelled. " You don't want to stay with me!"

" No, that's not it. It's just..." She tried to reason with the hunter but Daryl would have none of it. Once again, he completely invaded her space and stared down at her.

" You fucked me. You let me fuck you against a door then on the floor and in bed and now I'm not good enough for you?! That it! You just wanted sumone to get you off and I got lucky?" Daryl shouted.

" First off, stop, fucking, yelling at me!" Ashlyn yelled back. " You do not get to talk to me like that! Second, do not think you can scare me by getting in my face! Now back up, shut up, and listen to me!" Daryl gave his head a sharp shake but did as she ordered. He took a step back with his frown firmly in place. " All I was saying is he wants me. Maybe you could make an exchange with him. Get back your Andrea then come and save me. You know where he will keep me. It could be easy. We come back here then defend ourselves." Daryl started pacing. He looked away from her. He looked to the sky, to the woods, to the gate, then to the sky again.

" There's another way. I just gotta figure it out." He muttered.

" Daryl, please try and think about this rationally." Ashlyn said. He spun on her and grabbed her. He started forward, forcing her to walk backwards until the wall hit her back. His hands gripped her at her elbows.

" There's another way." He hissed as he stared down into her eyes. " Sum of a bitch got Merle. He ain't gonna have you." She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak again but Daryl slammed his mouth against hers, cutting everything off.

In a flurry of movements, his tongue darted in and out of her mouth, mimicking the movement of his dick when it was inside her. He grabbed her by her ass and hauled her up. Her arms went around his shoulders as he breathed out, loud and hard. His hair was matted with sweat. His face was covered in sweat. His shoulders were heaving with his panting. Her legs went tight around his waist and he started thrusting into her, through their clothes, pressing his fast growing erection into her.

And she took it. She took it all. Her tongue moved and twisted around his in the same fast movement his was moving. One of her hands tangled up into his sweating hair. He grabbed at her thighs and squeezed. She whimpered straight into his mouth, wanting him as bad as he wanted her. And she didn't even care if he took her right then and there. Right against the brick, dirty wall where anyone could walk in them.

Daryl yanked the left side of her shirt up then her bra down. He pulled away from her mouth to take her bared breast into his mouth. But there was no gentleness in that movement either. He sucked hard. His tongue lapped up fast. Heat burst through her as he tugged against her nipple. It harden on his tongue. She arched her back up to give him better access and moaned out.

" Someone is here!" They heard Carl yell as the group started out of the door at the other side.

Daryl yanked away from her. As he panted, he pulled her bra up and her shirt down. His face was flushed with the heat of the day and his want. He frowned while he stared at her. He was proud of how red her own face was. The male inside him was puff out his chest as her chest rose and fell with her face paced breathing. She slide down his body until she could stand on her own.

" This ain't over." Daryl said with his voice low and deep.

" No. Never." Ashlyn said. Her hands were shaking as they came to smooth down her shirt.

He took her hand and together, with both shaking and their hearts racing, they started around the side of the building. At the gate, was a petite, black woman. She was holding a basket of, something, and was stumbling towards them. Carl and Rick were talking while everyone else stared at her. She looked sick and in pain.

" Who is that?" Ashlyn asked Daryl.

" Don't know." He answered.

Everyone seem to spring into action at once. The gate was open, Ashlyn was shoved behind Daryl as he grabbed his cross bow, and shots rang out. The woman fell to the ground, making Ashlyn dash around Daryl. She ignored him yelling out for her. Briefly it dawned on her that his steps would stomping up behind her. She dashed through the gates and fell down at the woman's side.

" She's bleeding!" Ashlyn called out.

" She been bit?" Rick yelled. Ashlyn grabbed at the woman's side and lifted up her shirt.

" Gun shot!" She called.

" Get back in the fuckin gate!" Daryl snapped.

" Help me with her!" Rick grabbed the woman's shoulders while Daryl hauled Ashlyn up. The group retreated back into the safety of the gate. " We need to get her inside so I can look at her wounds!"

" What the hell you think you're doin, runnin out like that!" Daryl yelled at her.

" Not now, Daryl!" Ashlyn snapped.


	19. Chapter 19

_* Please Review! _

_**Guest:**__ The difference is, Daryl didn't just meet Ashlyn. He has spent time with her and built something up with her. So there is a difference between him meeting a girl in woods and pushing her against a tree for sex the second they meet and him being with Ashlyn. _

_But if you don't like my story or don't agree with it, then don't read it. There are enough people reading it, thanks._

_Don't be mad at Ashlyn. She knows that the group is important to Daryl and that is why she does what she does.*_

" She gonna live?" Daryl asked as he watched his woman work.

" That's up to her now. I removed the bullet, cleaned her wound up and sutured it close. Now we just have to wait and see." She carefully wrapped the woman's side then sat back and started to clean off her hands.

" Do you know who she is?" Rick asked.

" I think she came with Andrea but I'm not sure. I know Andrea was found with another woman but I only caught a glimpse of her so I can't say it was her for sure." Ashlyn said. She pushed herself up, making Daryl start to walk around the woman so he could reach Ashlyn. As soon as he reached Ashlyn, he took a hold of her arm and guided her into him more. He didn't like the way the long haired prisoner was staring at her. He opened his mouth to snap when the woman on the table moaned. Ashlyn pulled away from Daryl and leaned down. " Hey. Are you okay?" The woman's dark brown eyes popped open. Her gaze started darting around. " I want you to relax, okay? I sutured up your side and if you move to fast, you might pull them out."

" You're from the town." The woman said.

" I am. My name is Ashlyn. Let me help you up." She reached for the woman's arm but the woman yanked back as she glared. " I'm not going to hurt you."

" You're from the town." She spit out.

" But I'm not there now and I'm not like The Governor." Ashlyn said.

" Who are you? And how did you find us?" Rick asked.

With the group surrounding Michonne, she told them everything she knew about the town and The Governor. She always told them how Glenn and Maggie had been taken by people from the town. Ashlyn sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Daryl watched her face. She was struggling with the new facts, struggling with learning that everything she had believed about The Governor and his men was false. Her world was crumbling down around her.

When Daryl fell asleep, Ashlyn quickly slipped on her jeans. They didn't sleep naked, it wasn't safe, besides that, Daryl wasn't completely comfortable with himself or them. He wasn't completely comfortable with their sex. He wanted the sex and enjoyed it, but he wasn't comfortable with wanting her and having her know it. She could tell it in his movements and the way he touched her. Ashlyn looked back at him from her spot by the doorway and sighed. She shook her head and turned away, needing to find Rick and find him fast.

She hurried through the prison and out one of the doors. Under the moonlight, she jogged towards one of the watch towers, the one she knew Rick was in. She opened the door and hurried up the stairs. The Governor had three of their members and she was going to help get them back. He would listen to her, she was sure. She could convince him to return the missing members.

" Rick?" Ashlyn called out when she reached the top of the stairs. He turned around from his spot on the balcony.

" Can't sleep?" He asked.

" Not really." She said, starting towards him slowly.

" I'm not really sure I have ever thanked you for what you have done for us." Rick said.

" You can thank me by helping me with something." Ashlyn said.

" And what's that?" Rick asked.

TWDTWDTWD

" And how are you going to handle Daryl when he wakes to find her gone?" Hershel asked Rick.

" He knows where to find her." Rick said before he headed towards the cell the hunter had been sharing with his doctor.

TWDTWDTWD

Ashlyn pulled the borrowed car up to the gate of the prison. Men at the gate tensed and aimed their guns down at her. With a deep breath, she stepped out of the car. A spot light was shined down, lighting up her features. Her name was muttered out. One of the men jumped away from the gate. He was going after The Governor, Ashlyn was sure. A second later, the gate started to open.

" Doc Ashlyn, that you?" Jerry asked as he started towards her.

" Hey, Jerry." She said.

" We were told that Dixon killed you." He said.

" You were misinformed." She said with a smile.

" Come on in." Jerry said.

Ashlyn nodded then slipped back into the car. She drove carefully through the gate, praying she had made the right choice. She prayed that Daryl wouldn't be so mad at her that he won't come after her. She parked the car off to the side, where Jerry directed her then turned it off and walked out. Jerry embraced her tightly. More people started coming towards them, calling out to her, surprised to see her alive. She was smiling and trying to reassure them that everything was fine, that Daryl hadn't raped or killed her.

" Well look who it is." The Governor's voice cut through the crowd, parting them right away. Some people were saying it was miracle that they beloved doctor was alive, that The Governor had been mistaken. Others were frowning at him.

" I am here now. You can gave those people back." Ashlyn said, meeting his hard gaze. The Governor smiled.

" Yes, you are here." He said. " Come, I think I deserve a hug." Ashlyn shook her head.

" No, I don't think you do." She said. Whispers shot through the crowd. Some people gasped loudly. No one told him no but The Governor just smiled and continued walking towards her. She stiffen as his arms snaked out. He hugged her tightly and dropped his mouth to her ear.

" What do you think has to happen now that everyone knows you are alive? You did this to yourself." He whispered.

TWDTWDTWD

" You did what!" Daryl's explosion rocked through the prison.

" Now just calm down. She left to protect us. We can get her back." Rick said.

" You're damn right we will!" Daryl said. " And we are leaving now!"

TWDTWDTWD

Ashlyn was tossed into a cell and almost ran full force into Merle. He grabbed her by her arms to keep her from falling. She turned in shock as The Governor slammed the door shut with a grin. Merle pulled her close, locking his arms around her. She frowned but The Governor kept his smile, tight and strong. She pushed away from Merle and hurried towards the bar.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

" You made me look stupid, popping back up like this. Had you just come with me, I would have snuck you in through the back and the town would be none the wiser but you just had to stroll through the front gate." The Governor snapped. Ashlyn frowned and took a hold of the bars of the cell.

" What is wrong with you?" She asked. He laughed but it was completely humorless.

" What is wrong with me? Did you really just ask me that, Sweetheart? What is wrong with you!" He yelled. Ashlyn felt Merle take a hold of her shoulder.

" Step back, Darlin." He said with his locked on The Governor.

" I saved you! I gave you a safe place to live! I took care of you and you denied me the one thing I wanted! " He yelled. Merle squeezed her shoulder hard.

" And what do you want?" Ashlyn couldn't help but ask as she stared at the man she had once thought as her savior.

" Completely and absolute obedience. Is that really so hard to give me? After everything I have done? It's not. But instead, you run around with that Daryl. You LEAVE and LIE to me about it. Over and over again then you try and leave for good! Do you only think with your pussy!" The Governor yelled.

" Why are you talking to me like this!" Ashlyn yelled. He opened his mouth to yell back at her when the sound of gun shots rocked through the air. The Governor swore then turned and left them alone. Ashlyn sighed and faced Merle.

" What are you doing here?" She asked.

" Governor threw me in here after he found out Daryl and you were gone." He said as he started back towards the cot. " You know that's Daryl out there, right? That's Daryl firing his way through town to get to you." Ashlyn took a hold of the bars with her hands at the sides of her head and leaned her back against them.

" He told us that you said Daryl beat you up." Ashlyn said.

" Wasn't Daryl. Governor called me a traitor. He knows I got you guys out." Merle said.

" What are we going to do?" She asked.

" Ain't much we can do. Just gotta wait and pray Daryl don't get his dumb ass shot." Merle muttered.

And wait they did. Ashlyn paced, jumping every time a shot was fired. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes as she muttered a quick prayer that Daryl would be kept safe. Merle watched her, glad to see someone cared so much for his younger brother. Ashlyn sighed. She paced. She sank down to the floor. She pulled herself up.

" Come on, Darlin. You're makin me nervous. Sit with me." Merle said. She sighed but started towards him. She sank down onto the cot next to the older Dixon.

" I'm scared for him." She said, letting her head come to rest against Merle's shoulder. " I don't want him hurt because of me."

" You're a good woman, Doc." Merle said. The door to the prison flew open as The Governor stormed in with one of his eyes bandaged up.

" Get up!" He roared.

Daryl crept around in the shadows, following the sounds of people shouting and yelling. He needed to find Ashlyn and his brother and the warehouse she had been kept in had been empty so he had been forced to look deeper in the town. He was sweating from running, fighting, and defending himself. He was nervous, with his heart in his throat. Where could she be? Where the hell was Merle?

Daryl came up up on what looked like an arena. There were bleachers filled with people. Other people were standing around in a big circle. Outside of those people were fire lite torches. The Governor was speaking, holding every one's attention. He was mad. His face was red and his shirt clung to his chest with sweat.

" Traitors!" The Governor was yelling. " People we thought we cared about and thought cared about us have led a group of dangerous men to our town! And who are they?!" He yelled as he turned and held out one arm. Daryl watched as two men brought forward another man who's hands were handcuffed in front of him and had a bag over his head. " Merle!" The Governor yelled as he grabbed the bag and ripped it off his brothers head. " And who else!" The Governor motioned towards two more men.

" No." Daryl whispered as a small figure was yanked over to The Governor. Small hands were cuffed against the stomach and a bag was placed over the head.

" Our own dear, sweet Doc Ashlyn!" The Governor yelled. He grabbed the bag and ripped it off her head. She jumped and blinked as she tried to look around. The crowd was going crazy. People were calling out to her. She started to shrink back as The Governor came to her. The men holding her arms shook her to keep her still. " You know what we do with people who try and hurt us?" He took a gun out, ignoring how people cried out to him. Ashlyn stared up at him. She tighten her mouth up and lifted her chin. She stood up straight, seemingly ready for whatever The Governor was ready to do to her. A flash of pride shot through Daryl. He knew she was scared but she was trying hard to push through it.

" Governor, don't! Please!" Someone yelled. He pressed the barrel of the gun to her forehead and looked to the crowd.

" She's a liar! She staged her death to leave us for a man! She didn't care about any of you! She only cared for herself and the man! Daryl, Merle's brother! They staged her death, made us all morn her and cry for her! She left us! When I found her and tried to reason with her, she refused to come during the day and help! I would have let her return to her man at night but no! They decided to storm our town, killing as they try and take over! Now you tell me what I should do with her! I want to protect you and for that," The Governor turned and looked back at her. " she has to die!"

" You're a fucking liar!" Ashlyn said. She spit at him but The Governor smiled.

" Be happy you won't come back as a bitter." The Governor said as he clicked off the safety of his gun.


	20. Chapter 20

_* Please Review! So I'm really sorry that I am picky when it comes to TWD fan fics that I like. I'm sorry if it hurts anyone's feelings that I don't like theirs. I have to say this, I only like fan fics in which Daryl and the others are true to their characters. I don't mind if the plot of the fan fic goes off in it's own direction and not follow the story line, I like that. But I don't like it when Daryl isn't Daryl. Reedus is very vocal about Daryl and how he wants him played so I choose to like fics that follow Reedus' words. I'm sorry but it's what I like and it's how I write. I want Daryl to be Daryl._

_For those are you that did not see the last episode of TWD, Daryl did not come out, guns blazing, ready to kick ass. He was scared and panicking. Reedus said he choose to play Daryl that way to show that he does care about his brother and that he is not a complete hard ass so I took that and here you go.*_

An emotion was coursing through Daryl, something he hadn't felt since his childhood. Seeing Merle and Ashlyn handcuffed, with a gun to her head, was sending fear through his veins, cold, fast moving fear. He was scared. He couldn't lose either one of them, both were important to him. He was trying hard to force himself to breath deeply and relax. Being scared was not going to do them any favors. He stood up, shot gun ready.

" Let them go." Thankfully Daryl's voice was strong. It wasn't betraying anything he was feeling. The Governor's men turned their weapons on Daryl but The Governor did not turn from Ashlyn or lower his gun. He turned his head to the side to glance back at the hunter.

" Well what do we have here? You really think you can take me on by yourself?" He called out. Sweat beaded down The Governor's face. The fire around them crackled loud. No one would say a thing.

" He's not alone." Rick said as he stepped out from behind a car, to the left of The Governor.

" We came as a group." Michonne said, popping out on the other side of Daryl. Finally, The Governor lowered his gun and turned. His smile was firm and his body was tense.

" Now that's cute. You really think the three of you can stop us?" He asked. " I will tell you what, I'm going to let you pick which one of them you want to take with you. I'm a reasonable man. I don't need to kill both of them. Make your choice. Merle or Ashlyn." Daryl's eyes darted from Ashlyn to Merle. His tongue shot out and over his bottom lip. His stomach was jumping and twitching.

" I'm takin them both." He said with his voice still strong. The Governor tucked his gun into his waist band then placed his hands on his hips.

" No. That's not the deal. You get your long lost brother," The Governor held out a hand towards Merle and hitched his fingers. Merle was pushed forward . " Or your woman." He turned back around and grabbed Ashlyn by her hair. He thrust her forward hard, making her smash her teeth together against the pain of her hair being pulled. " So who is it? Your kin, your blood, your brother or your little bitch, your little whore? Keep in mind, Daryl, you can always get another warm body for your bed. You can always find another pussy to bury yourself into but you will never find another brother."

" You're hurting her!" Someone called out from the crowd.

The Governor pulled her hair again and pushed at her, forcing her to her knees. Pain flashed across her face but she didn't cry out. Her eyes were locked on Daryl's. Her arms started to raise to grab at The Governor's hands but dropped when she seem to remember the handcuffs. Her chest was pumping up and down but Daryl didn't know if it was from pain or fear. All he knew was his was from fear.

" She left us! She left you! With no medical care to speak of! Do you think she cared that she was hurting you!" The Governor yelled.

" That's a lie!" Ashlyn yelled. The Governor whipped back around to face her.

" You shut your little slut mouth!" He snapped.

" I didn't leave you! Yes, I snuck out with Daryl but it was to help his group and I always came back!" She called out.

" Shut up!" The Governor yelled. The people gathered around them started muttering and looking at each other, clearly seeing how their leader seem to be falling apart in front of them.

" I always came back! I cared for them, I delivered a baby! I came back and cared for all of you!" Ashlyn yelled. The Governor pulled away from her hair to face her completely. Ashlyn propelled herself up quickly. She spun to face the crowd. " The Governor is a liar! He doesn't protect people! He weeds us out! He figures out who he can control and who he can't! He kills the ones he can't!" She yelled.

" I'm warning you to shut your mouth!" The Governor snapped.

Daryl's hands were starting to sweat and he wanted her to actually listen to The Governor. His mind was screaming for her to shut up. His heart was racing and he couldn't seem to control his breathing. Sweat dripped from his hairline. His eyes were darting, trying to watch everyone at once. The Governor, Merle, Ashlyn, the people, the men, everyone.

" I found one of those men! He was brought to me and I saved his life, only to have The Governor cut off his head!" Ashlyn yelled.

" It's true!" Michonne piped in. " He keeps the walkers heads in glass containers!" The Governor turned and almost hissed at her. The crowd started to mutter louder, even his men started to look around at each other. Some were shifting around, unsure of what to do.

" Daryl and I did not stage my death. The Governor trashed my room then waited for me and attacked me. He drugged me and I woke up in the warehouse at the end of the town." Ashlyn said, ignoring how The Governor started screaming for her to shut up. " You all know me. How many of you have I visited at home when you were sick? How many of you have I sat up with, taking care of or easing your fears? I have never lied to any of you!"

" I said shut up!" The Governor screamed out one last time. He drew back and backhanded Ashlyn, sending her flying, backwards, to the ground. Dust kicked up around her body. Every one tensed. He straddled Ashlyn as she rolled to her back and stared up at him. The taste of blood trickled into her mouth.

" You can kill me but they will find out the truth. I want to protect them. I want to grow this town, you want to control them. You get rid of everything that isn't your way." She said.

" I have had enough out of you." The Governor said, bring his gun up.

" Get away from her!" Daryl shouted as panic flooded his system. What could he do? What should he do? If he ran, he'd never reach her in time to save her. His heart kicked into overdrive. He started panting harder, almost whimpering with each breath.

" It's too late! You had your chance to pick!" The Governor yelled as he stared down at Ashlyn.

This was her chance. This was it. Lay here and die, or fight. Ashlyn gathered her wits about her and kicked her leg up, nailing The Governor hard. His balls smashed against his body, causing his knees to buckle. As he started to crash down, she rolled away from him. He groaned out loud. Ashlyn jumped up and started running towards Daryl. Regaining half of his wits, The Governor turned on his knees and held up his gun.

" Ashlyn, get down!" Daryl shouted.

A gun shot exploded through the air with the sound echoing off the walls around them. Ashlyn rocked forward, falling straight down on her stomach and didn't more. Daryl dropped his gun as The Governor was rushed by his own men. People started screaming and crying. Daryl took off with Rick and Michonne hot on his heels. Merle hurried towards the doctor. People cleared the bleachers, half running to The Governor and half towards Ashlyn.

" Ashlyn!" Daryl panted as he dropped to his knees. Blood was blossoming across the back of her shirt, right over her left shoulder. Daryl grabbed her and gently turned her around. She was covered in dirt and dust. Her breath was leaving her body in short bursts but she was alive. Weakly she started to hold her wrists out to him.

" Take...these...off. Please." She asked.

" Hold still." Daryl said as he positioned her body against him. He parted his legs so her upper body was resting against his waist.

" Where was she shot?" Merle asked as he knelt down beside his brother.

" Left shoulder." Daryl said. There was commotion behind him but he couldn't look away from her fast paling face. Ashlyn swallowed and closed her eyes as she started to sweat. " No, open your eyes." Daryl ordered as his hands came to rest against her arms. " Ashlyn, open them now!" He squeezed her arms hard.

" We need to get her to the clinic." A woman said. " We need to patch her up."

" I got the keys to the cuffs." Someone else said.

" Ashlyn, open your eyes." Daryl said again.

" I'm trying." She said. " My shoulder feels like it's on fire." Someone was touching her wrists. A second later the cold metal of the cuffs was removed. She heard everyone yelling, heard The Governor screaming, but her pain was making it hard for her to care about anything. She frowned but opened her eyes, meeting Daryl's right away.

" I'm gonna pick you up. Gonna hurt but you just hold on. We gotta get you to the clinic." Daryl said. "I'm gonna try hard to get you comfortable but I need to hurry so you don't bleed out."

" Okay." She whispered.

Hands started touching her all over, holding her up as Daryl slipped out from under her body. She closed her eyes and readied herself for the pain she knew was coming. A strong arm went under her knees. Another one slipped across her shoulders gently. She held her breath as she was pulled into a hard, hot body. Daryl's scent washed over her at once. Woods, fire, spices, and sweat. As he started to stand, white hot, sharp pain shot through her left shoulder and arm. She cried out before everything went dark.

TWDTWDTWD

Ashlyn sighed and snuggled into the warmth of the blankets around her. She rubbed her cheek against the pillow and started to roll from her right side to her back. A stab of pain hit her as soon as her back came to rest against the bed. She gasped and shot back onto her right side. Her eyes flew open as her memory rushed back. She had been shot. It took few seconds but her mind told her she was inside her clinic, in the same room she had first met Daryl in. As if he heard her mind whisper his name, the door opened and Daryl stepped in. Seeing her awake, he slowed his steps. He frowned, turned around and quietly closed the door. As he turned to face her again, he drew in a short breath.

" You alright?" He asked.

" Yeah. You?" She asked. He shifted, letting his legs straight out in front of his as he leaned against the door. He crossed his long legs at his ankles and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

" I ain't the one who been shot." He commented. She closed her eyes and swallowed.

" I'm okay." She opened her eyes to look at him again. " Was there a lot of damage?"

" No. Just ain't gonna be able to use that arm for a while. Had to stitched it up and shit, it's gonna be sore for a while but you gonna be alright." Daryl said.

" And The Governor?" Ashlyn asked.

" In jail, for now." Daryl said. Using her good arm, Ashlyn pushed herself up. She made a grab for her left arm to hold it against her body as she whined. " Here, got you sumthin." Daryl pushed away from the door and started towards her. In his left hand was a slung. " Nurses out there said you should wear it. It help with your wound and shit."

She watched his face while he worked, slipping the slung around her and positioning her arm inside it. He seem to be refusing to meet her eyes and she had to wonder why. She remembered the look on his face when they caught eyes across the way, with The Governor between them. Worry, stress, and fear had played over his handsome, rough features. Had it been for her and Merle or just Merle? Had he been scared for her life or just Merle's? She reached out and placed her right hand on his shoulder. Finally, Daryl looked at her. They stared. Heat came off his body and over hers. He was close to her, so close she could see the same emotions, worry, stress, and fear, were still in his eyes.

" Is Merle okay?" She asked softly.

" He's alright. He's outside with some of the men." Daryl said. So he wasn't only feeling those emotions for Merle only. She closed her eyes and smiled. " What the hell you smilin for? This ain't the time to be smilin." He felt her hand move up his shoulder to his neck. She pulled him closer to her, opening her legs so she could cradle him against her. She sighed loudly while bring her head to his chest.

" Thank you." She said as she rubbed her cheek against him.

" For what?" Daryl asked. His hands came to rest against her sides. His voice made her heart tighten.

" For caring about me enough to be scared." She said.

Daryl stiffed but didn't deny he had been worried and scared for her. There was no need to deny it. They both knew if he tried, it would have been a lie. She squeezed him and continued to rub against him. Slowly, so slowly, one of his arms snaked around her, his hand coming to rest against her lower back. Soon, another arm made it's way to her back. He squeezed her but didn't say anything. He didn't have too. His actions in caring for her well being and his expression when he thought she was going to be killed said enough to Ashlyn.


	21. Chapter 21

* _Please Review! Thank you so much for making this story so popular. I can not believe the amounts of reviews, favorites, and followers this got. Amazing you guys! Hey I started a new Forum here called The Reedus Movement. I am posting up about all his movies and tv appearences. Also, me and my friends here are working to bring his characters to life. Please check it out. It's calle The Reedus Movement. We are also listing the stories we think best keep his characters in character so you guys can enjoy them if you havent already read them!*_

With Ashlyn's arm snuggled into it's slung, Daryl and Ashlyn made their way through the clinic. She wanted to see The Governor, wanted to know he was in a cell, locked away, even though Daryl had protested against it. And he had protested, loudly. He had tried even ordering Ashlyn to stay in the clinic but she had just laughed at him.

Ashlyn's mind was a flutter of activity. Would Daryl and his group stay in the town? Would they return to the prison? Would he want her to go with him? Would he ask? Should she ask him to stay with her in the town? She knew he cared about her but he loved his group members and would want to stay with them. And she couldn't blame him for that.

As soon as they stepped outside, the chaos of the town greeted them. Daryl's group members were off to side, talking with a blond Ashlyn thought had to be Andrea. The blond looked tensed and upset. Most of the town seemed gathered in front of her clinic. They were looking to her for answers, and she knew it, but Ashlyn had nothing to give them. She steady herself against the onslaught of questions.

" What is going on?"

" What is going to happen now?

" Has The Governor lost his mind?"

" Who will take care of us?"

Ashlyn shook her head and tried to address each question but there was too many coming to fast. She was shaking her head, asking everyone to calm down but still the questions rained down on her. Daryl, seeing the tension creeping over her pretty expressions, aimed his shotgun into the air and fired. People jumped and covered their ears but they quieted down at once.

" Y'all best quiet down now! Ashlyn gonna try and answer you but she can't if you don't shut the hell up!" His voice boomed out and over the crowd at once. Eyes darted from the hunter to their doctor.

" Thank you." She said as she looked at him. Daryl lowered his gun and nodded. She looked back to the crowd and cleared her throat. She started to take a step forward but Daryl grabbed her arm, forcing her to look back at him. He frowned and shook his head.

" You ain't goin away from me." He almost growled out to her. She rubbed her lips together to try and not smile before looking back at the town.

" First, I can not speak on The Governor's mind set, I can only tell you what I think about him. I think he wanted to keep us safe. I think he wanted to try and create a world that was close to what we used to have but I think he got power hungry. I think he let his need for control to cloud his judgment. He wanted to make the bitters into slaves of sort and I don't believe that would ever be possible. It's too dangerous to allow them around us, just to do mindless jobs." Ashlyn explained.

" So what's going to happen now?" Someone called out.

" I don't know." Ashlyn said as she shook her head. " I can't say. What I'd like to see is we carry on as we always have. We keep watch on the walls, looking for more of us that have made it, we keep trying to rebuild the world. We try and reclaim it, like he wanted. I still believe in that plan. I still think it can be done, over time." She said. Daryl's fingers tighten on her elbow, making her glance up at him. He was staring down at her, listening intently to her words.

" Who's going to lead us?" Someone called out. Ashlyn looked back to the faces she knew so well.

" I don't think it should be one person anymore. I think we should have elections, like we did before. I think we need to have a group, or five or seven people that we elect. These people will come up with ideas on how to help the town then bring those ideas to us all. Together, we will decide our future. The power needs to be spread out through us all but we also need key people in charge of things. Does that make sense? We need leaders, not a king. The leaders need to be people that can come up with ideas and ways to move us forward but also be able to take direction from the town as a whole."

As Daryl listened to Ashlyn speak, a surge of pride shot through him. A few hours ago, she had a gun pressed to her forehead. She had been handcuffed and scared. She had been shot and now, she was addressing the town and making plans for the future. She wasn't crying or curled in a corner over what she been through. She was adjusting. She was growing stronger. She was going to get things done, and she was his. No one in his life beforehand would have ever guessed Daryl Dixon would have a woman like her in his life.

" For right now, I think it's best if everyone just get some rest. It's been a long night and I know you are all tired. I'm tired. In the morning, we will meet in the mess hall and start picking our new leaders. I don't want you all to worry. We are safe, okay?" Ashlyn was saying.

" And The Governor?" Someone asked.

" For now, he will remain where he is." She answered. Slowly the townspeople started to trickle away. Ashlyn let out her breath and turned towards Daryl. She closed her eyes and let her forehead come to rest against his arm. " Was all that alright?"

" Sounded alright to me. I think you need to go to sleep too." Daryl said. Ashlyn laughed and pulled away to look at his face.

" Nice try. Come on, I want to go to the jail." She said. " And something tells me, you wouldn't let me go alone."

" Fuck no, I won't. I don't even want that bastard to look at you." He snapped, looking away.

" Let's get this over with than." She said.

" Let me go talk to Rick. Wait here." Daryl said before he pulled away from her. Ashlyn sank down to the stairs and watched Daryl as he moved. His pace was strong and steady, his steps sure. His body was locked on Rick but his eyes, she was sure, were scanning the area around him. Ever the predator, ever the tracker, ever the protector.

" You're good for him, you know." Merle's raspy voice came over a second before he sat down beside her. Ashlyn sighed and moved at the older Dixon.

" You think?" She asked.

" I do. Boy's carin 'bout you a bit. I'm thinkin you're carin 'bout him too." He said. Ashlyn smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, I actually do. He's a good man." She said.

" He is. I been hard on him, you know, but I love him. I just wanted him be strong and he is. He's become what I hoped for him." Merle scrubbed his hand over his face and looked away. " He's a better man than me." He said softly.

" No, he's just a different man. You're a good man too, Merle." Ashlyn said. Merle shook his head and looked over at her.

" Nah, I ain't and I know it. I'm racist. I abused drugs and women. I helped The Governor collect those walkers in that warehouse. I helped get rid of those that challenged him. I've done bad things, Doc." He said. Ashyln placed her hand on his knees, holding Merle's gaze.

" And now if your chance to start over. You may never stop being racist, although I have seen you work with different races here. I know you used drugs in the past. I was there for your withdraw. As far as abusing women, I have never seen it or heard about it. You have been nothing if not gentle and protective of me. I have always felt safe with you. I always knew that no matter what, you'd defend me and take care of me if I needed it. I can't answer for your actions with The Governor but I can say that now, you can make amends. You can help make this town better." She said. Merle smiled and covered her hand with his. They linked their fingers together and squeezed each other.

" You believe in me. That means a lot to me, Doc. I want you to promise me you will take care of my brother. Treat him right cuz he ain't had that before." He said. She nodded.

" You ready?" Daryl asked. Merle and Ashlyn smiled at each other.

" Yeah, I'm ready." She said when she looked back up at him.

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl tried to walk in front of Ashlyn the second they entered the jail but she would have no part of it. The second he walked in front of her, she side stepped him. It pissed him off and made him proud. She wasn't scared and even if she was, she was refusing to allow it to take her over. She kept her features strong and her eyes sharp.

" Come to your senses and ready to let me out?" The Governor asked.

" Have YOU come to YOUR senses?" Ashlyn asked. The Governor smiled from his spot on the cot.

" I have never been without my senses." He said. Ashlyn felt the back of her shirt being pulled which told her that Daryl had taken hold of her.

" Were you in your senses when you drugged me and tossed me in the warehouse? Were you in your sense when you locked Daryl up, ready to pin my death on him? Were you in your senses when you planned on executing me in front of the town?" She asked. Her anger was starting to leak through to her voice. Her shirt was pulled a little tighter as Daryl moved into her back more. His heat filled her and made her feel stronger.

" Those Dixon boys are dangerous men. Animals. You have been compromised by them." The Governor said. Ashlyn shook her head as she watched him with some degree of sadness.

" What happen to you? You used to be so strong, so full of hope. You used to want to protect us and take care of us. I looked up to you. I trusted you." She said.

" I saved you." The Governor said as he started to raise. " You would have been bitten and died, had I not pulled that bitter off you." He said while he made his way towards them. Ashlyn felt Daryl tense a second before he came to her side, making sure part of her body was shielding from The Governor by Daryl's body. This time, she let him. She didn't have to look at his face to know he was frowning.

" I would have, you're right." She said.

" And yet this is how you repay me. By locking me up." The Governor said. He placed his arms through the bars, linking his hands together as he leaned down. Ashlyn nodded.

" Yes, I am. For your own protection. You protected me so I am going to protect you. If I let you out now, you will be killed." She said. " I'm leaving now. I'm tired and it's late. I will bring you breakfast in the morning."

" I won't stay here." The Governor said as the couple turned away from him. " There are still those who are faithful to me and will let me out."

" Only I have the key." Ashlyn said without looking back.

" Don't talk to him no more." Daryl said. " He ain't worth it."

Rick and Michonne were given a car so they could head back to the prison. Daryl wanted to stay the night with Ashlyn and didn't want her far the clinic in case her shoulder started to bother her. So together they saw the two off then headed to the hotel Ashlyn had been living in. She didn't want to stay in her room so they went back to Daryl's room. As they readied themselves for bed, his body started to respond to hers. His muscles tighten, his dick started to harden and lengthen but he wasn't going to have her. He wasn't going to give himself the comfort and release her body could provide. She was tired and sore and it was written all over her pale face.

" Should sleep on your right side. Keep pressure off your shoulder." Daryl said quietly. She nodded and smiled. She undid her jeans button and shimmed her legs to let the denim fall to the floor.

" Sure thing." She said.

And just like he thought would happen, Ashlyn was knocked out the second she laid down. Daryl laid on his left side so he was facing her. With his hand shaking, he reached out and let his fingertips brush against her soft cheek. She almost whimpered in her sleep and turned her head into his touch. Daryl pushed at himself and made himself move closer to her. Slowly, carefully, he pushed one of his legs in between hers. She latched on to that leg and squeezed it hard. Her little body closed the distance between them. Her right arm slipped around his waist and her hand came to rest against his lower back. Daryl smiled before he could catch himself. His hand moved around to the back of her neck. He took a light hold of her and started to rub. Her body relaxed even more and she let out a long moan. She melted into him and yeah, that felt nice. It felt right to be the reason she was relaxing. She snuggled her face up and into his neck. Her sweet breath glided over his skin and did not to calm his hard on and need for her. He squeezed his eyes shut and cursed. In the morning, he would climb around her and take her while they laid on their sides. He'd have too. Either that or he was going to have to lock himself into the bathroom and jerk off. Either way, he needed a release. He was high strung and tense.


	22. Chapter 22

_* Please Review! So this story blew up more than I could have ever hoped for. Thank you for that guys! Honestly. Thank you for reading this to end! I hope you like how I end this*_

Daryl's forehead was pressed into Ashlyn's back while his right arm was under her neck and his left hand was locked down on her thigh. He was holding her leg up and over his legs while his hips pumped himself in and out of her body. He was squeezing his eyes shut while he panted against her skin. Her right hand was locked up in his and her left one was clutching at her sheet. She begged him to go harder and faster. The words kicked him into high gear. She wanted harder and faster, she was going to get it harder and faster.

Over and over again. In and out. She was so wet that he glided through her body with ease. Her hips banged against his body as she moaned out a mixture of his name and some curse words. His tongue was trembling as it darted out and over his bottom lip. Her breath became shallow and quick. His balls started to twitch and tingle.

When she finally started to orgasm, Daryl allowed himself to slam into her one final time. He smashed his face against her back as his body froze. Coming, coming, coming, coming. Forever it went on, hot burst of his seed sank deep inside her while she clutched at him, milking him for everything he was worth. He squeezed her thigh while she wiggled around, unable to be still with the intense pleasure coursing through her.

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl passed his weight back and forth on his legs with his arms crossed over his chest while he watched his woman and his brother. They were standing in the front of the mess all with him in the front of the crowd, off to their right. They were making a list of the different people who wanted to help lead the town. Names were being called out, with some people accepting it and some turning it down. Daryl's eyes locked down on Ashlyn as she leaned into Merle. He leaned down to accept her whisper. A few seconds went by before Merle looked back at her and shook his head. She tilted her head, nudged his arm and smiled. He smiled in return and shook his head again. Ashlyn shrugged and looked back to the crowd.

Names were wrote down then the townspeople went outside. Through the morning, they would come into the clinic, one by one, casting their votes. Ashlyn would cross their names off to make sure no one was voting twice. Again, Daryl stood back, behind her. He wanted to watch how people talked to her and handled her. And it didn't hurt that he had a nice view of her ass. He found that he was really starting to become an ass man. He liked watching hers. When she walked, when she stood, and when she moved against him.

A group of seven men and women were picked to see the town and everyone seemed to accept the choices. They would continue to watch the area outside the fence and search for surivors and supplies. The bitters in the back warehouse were taken care of and cleared away. No more would be brought into the town. Hope seem to flow through the people again. People were relaxing and ready to help with whatever the town needed. A lot of The Governor's rules would still be followed. There would be a curfew. Nights were to remain as quiet and dark as possible. One drink a day for each adult and one night a week there would be a later curfew.

" You plannin on stayin here, Baby Brother?" Merle asked Daryl while the two brothers strolled through the street. It had taken a while but Merle had convinced Daryl that Ashlyn would be fine in the clinic, that she would be safe.

" No. Group still needs me at the prison." Daryl answered, his eyes ever scanning his surroundings.

" So you think you're gonna leave Ashlyn than? She know that?" Merle asked.

" She knows they need me." He said.

" And here I thought you cared 'bout her some." Merle said after he tisked with his tongue.

" Didn't say I was leavin her here." Daryl said. Merle looked at his brother quickly.

" People here need her." Merle said.

" I know that. I'm thinkin she can spend her days here and her nights with me at the prison. Ain't got a house to offer her but the prison is safe, walker free." Daryl said.

" You talked her 'bout that?" Merle asked.

" Not yet. What did she say to you this mornin when she was whisperin?" Daryl asked. Merle looked away and chuckled.

" The good Doctor thinks I should take a leadership role here but you and I both know I don't work well with others. I couldn't make plans with those people. But, I'm gonna be in charge of the search and rescue missions as well as the supply runs." He said. The Dixons fell silent as the clinic came into view again. " She's a good woman, you best do right by her now." Merle said, clapping his only hand on Daryl's shoulder.

Ashlyn was sitting at her desk, finishing up her notes on a patient who had a cold when Daryl filled her doorway. Silent as ever, he stared down at her. She didn't even have to raise her eyes up to know he was there. As intense as his eyes were, his stare heated her from the inside out, brought a tingle between her legs and at her breasts. She fought herself not to smile. A few minutes went by before she set her pencil down and looked up at him.

" Don't need to be workin so hard." He said.

" I have kept my arm in the sling and it doesn't hurt me." She said. They stared. Daryl started to frown and clear his throat.

" Gonna be leavin at the end of the day. I need to head back to the prison." He said, bring his arms up. His strong hands wrapped around the straps of his cross bow. Ashlyn dropped her eyes and nodded as she picked up her pen.

" I see." She said while she started to make more notes.

" My group needs me." Daryl said.

" I understand." She said.

" So, you got about seven hours to pack whatever you want and pick us out a car." Daryl pushed himself to say. He wanted her with him but what if she rejected him? Ashlyn's head snapped up, her eyes went wide.

" You want me to come with you?" She asked in surprise.

" Well I sure as hell ain't gonna leave you here with a group of people that wanted to kill you." Daryl snapped.

Ashlyn pushed her chair back and stood up. With her eyes locked on his, she walked around her desk and started towards him. That was the best she was going to get from Daryl, the best she could hope for. His snappy reply on what he would and wouldn't let her do was his way of asking her to come back with him. Daryl dropped his arms to his sides when her hand came up to touch him.

" I need to be back in the morning." She said, staring up into his eyes. Daryl issued a sharp, curt nod.

" Yeah. I'll bring you back but before the sun sets every night, you best be ready to leave. Don't need to be drivin around at night if we can help it." He said. Her hand closed in his flannel as she stepped up and pressed herself into him.

" I would love to leave at night to be with you in the prison." She whispered before she pressed her lips to his. Daryl wanted to smirk but didn't. His woman was smart. She knew what he wanted, what he was asking her without asking. His hands came up to take a hold of her hips. He pressed himself into her more.

" Why you always kissin on me like that?" He whispered. " Ain't you got sumthing better to do with your mouth?"

" I do and if you want, tonight, I can show you just what else I can do with it." Ashlyn whispered. His body reacted right away, jerking and pressing against her. Daryl felt her smile and laugh softly against his lips. " I guess you like that idea."

" Ain't you got sum packin to do?" Daryl whispered. Ashlyn laughed again and pulled away to smile at him.

For a week Daryl dropped her off at the gate of the town early in the morning. She always kissed him goodbye and told him to be careful, reminding him that someone cared about him and wanted him back. Her words and soft lips warmed him through the day and made him that much more careful with his actions. In the evening, he would return for her, sometimes coming early to talk with Merle. They shared information about how many walkers they would find in the area. Then he would take Ashlyn back to the prison. She continued to care of Hershel's leg and work on something for him to wear so he wouldn't have to use his crutches all the time. Andrea had decided to remain in the town. Her feelings hurt when it came to the group.

TWDTWDTWD

" I knew you would come through for me." The Governor said as he pushed himself up from the cot. " I knew you weren't leave me in here to rot." He smiled as the door to his cell opened.


End file.
